Our Dreams
by theleakycaldron
Summary: Mary and Francis finally have the chance to get the life they always wanted. When Francis survived in 3x04 he and Mary had promised each other that they'd live a long and healthy life by having children and being happy. But will their countries get in the way of their love for one another and ruin any chance of a happy ending? Not historically accurate* UPDATED! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Mary walked towards the carriage to get a basket of their favorite foods. They had gone to a lake on their way back from Paris. Nothing had been more beautiful, dancing with her husband under the stars in Louve, stealing the night away with both their talents. Francis and Mary promised each other that they would live a full and happy life. She remembered that night so clearly, it was so horrible and she may never forget it. While Francis lay there in agony, dyeing from his disease she could do nothing but watch. The least she could do now is to fulfill his wishes, have kids and be happy. She wanted to use this second chance, to benefit herself, Francis and both of their countries.

* * *

"Mary?" Francis called out, "where are you?"

"I'm here, sorry it took so long, I'm glad to see that you have woken, you were sound asleep." Mary said as she turned the last corner. She sat the basket down on the ground before sitting down herself.

"This lake is amazing and secluded, it's much better than that lake down in Paris." Francis said, taking a handful of grapes as they both watched the view of the lake.

"Yes I agree, it's the only lake that we royals can have a bit of privacy." Mary laughed without a worry. Francis rolled onto her kissing her on the lips, amazed by her beauty. Together they were both laughing, acting like children.

Before she knew any better, Francis started to unclip Marys cloak, allowing it to drop right beside her.

"I could do this forever you know?" Mary acclaimed, "Let's just stay here and not go back to the blood thirsty politics." She slowly pulled the strings of his shirt, letting it fall loose.

"Mary, I wish we could but we need to. We're king and queen." Francis didn't need to remind her, they needed to get back to the castle, they had already extended their trip for a week. It was time to arrive back home at French court.

"I just wish it didn't always have to be like this, a beautiful moment and then it's gone."

"But now we have a lifetime of beautiful moments to make, we can have our children, maybe six or seven. We can then retire our duties to our eldest son and move to our Chateau hen we're old and still in love, but for now we have endless possibilities." Francis smiled at her, he kissed her again this time confirming his words. They didn't need a lake to feel happy, she knew that whenever, or wherever they will always love each other. And he was right, they both, together have endless possibilities.

* * *

"One day we'll come back to this very spot." Francis promised her, as they approached the awaiting guards.

"I would love that." Mary responded, "Maybe we could bring our future children." The words were spoken but not heard, Marys infertility was a struggle, a battle she hated to endure. Francis and Mary sat the rest of the journey cuddling, arm in arm. Mary had fallen asleep on Francis' shoulder, snoring the slightest bit. He loved Mary and it was hard for it not to show, Mary was perfect in his own eyes and knew that the next years of his life were going to be unforgettable.

After a long journey the young royals had returned home. Mary had awoken to the happy cheering, awaiting for her and her husband's return back to court. Francis couldn't help but stare into Mary beautiful eyes.

"No matter what happens out there I will always love you." Francis stopped her, making sure she understood. "French Court will always get into our heads, we will both make decisions that will cause arguments, but I will always love you."

"I know." Mary answered, kissing him lightly on his lips "same to you."

Francis stepped out of the carriage first, with his golden crown sitting unevenly on top of his blonde curls. He turned to help Mary manage herself out as well, with her layers of clothing preventing her from getting out n her own. "We're home." Francis whispered to her.

"Welcome back to French court your majesties, we hope you enjoyed your trip." Narcisse greeted them first. "but we have some urgent business to attend to." The young royals sighed in slight frustration.

"We will meet you in the throne room shortly Narcisse, thank you." Francis replied as if it was the last thing on his mind. Behind a few guards Mary could see her three ladies and dearest friends, Greer, Kenna and Lola.

"Girls!" Mary gestured for them to come over "How have you been, I have much to tell you about our trip." Mary smiled. Happy to see them all again.

"Well Mary, by Francis' annoying smile and your overly beautiful glow, I can already tell that the both of you had fun." Kenna replied, with a common grin on her face. Mary laughed and looked at Francis who seemed to be already hypnotized by all the lords and generals. She walked over to remind him about the throne room and meeting Narcisse. Francis immediately stopped and fare welled the generals promising to discuss their problems later.

* * *

As Mary and Francis approached the doors he thanked Mary for saving him out there.

"What are Queens for?" she explained smiling.

"Queens are for this." He said playfully pulling Mary into him and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'll keep it in mind." she laughed as Francis walked with her into the throne room, met by three men. Francis went and sat on his throne with the attitude that a great king should have. Mary followed suit, sitting beside him on her throne.

"Your majesties, we regret to inform you that Elizabeth has gotten harsher every minute after the news that Francis survived his disease." Narcisse said to the both of them, "this time it is not cousin banter, it is a serious and dangerous issue."

"Narcisse its always been serious, but I understand what you mean, it's gotten a lot worse hasn't it?" Mary said, as she thought about her husband dying. Her body filled with goosebumps

"What has she done this time, you may speak freely." Francis asked Narcisse.

"She has placed spies among us who had all informed her about your recent trip to Paris. We are glad but very much surprised that you made it back safely." Narcisse stopped. "Our spies, they all said that she was preparing a fatal attack in Paris."

"We could have been killed." Mary stood up, shocked and scared.

"Are you sure that this is all true, you have to be certain Narcisse?" Francis asked clearly frustrated.

"Certain, your highness."

"At least we're safe Mary. It could have been much worse." He assured, Mary sat down still shocked. Francis was right, they could have all been killed and their second chance could have been wasted.

"We need to warn Paris straight away." Mary announced, "If she goes ahead many innocent lives will be at stake."

"We cant do anything Mary, Elizabeth can't know that we know her plan, we're going to have to sacrifice a few men." Francis was thinking out loud standing up from his throne.

"Francis, sacrifice a few men? These are French citizens, not pawns in a game of chess." Mary looked at him with worry in her eyes. "This isn't a game, and you know that."

"We will deal with the matter in the morning." Francis told her, "Elizabeth won't make any sudden moves with the threats keeping her busy in her own country, if worse comes to worse we will discuss it with the English ambassador."

"But what if something happens overnight Francis? You can't be serious?"

"Is there anything else?" Francis asked Narcisse, who was still standing with his two other men. Francis ignored Marys comment not wanting to cause an argument. "No? Well good, you are dismissed" Francis nodded towards the door. As they closed the door behind them he looked at Mary who was trying to hold back tears

"You can't do this Francis. These men risk their lives for you, the least you can do is save them" Mary started

"Like I said we will deal with it in the morning. Now go retire to our chambers, it's been a long day."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Mary asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Mary I am your husband I have all right!" Francis answered, regretting what he had said as soon as the words left his mouth. Mary looked at him with hurt in her eyes before storming out the room heading towards her chambers.

* * *

Mary sat at her dressing table gently brushing her long dark hair. She thought about what had happened in the throne room. She needed to clear her mind so she went for a walk. Mary walked around the castle after a few minutes she had found herself in the nursery looking over John, she tried to love him like a son, but the emotions always got a hold of her. He starting crying and so Mary picked him up and tried to stop the boy from waking the rest of the castle up. She rocked him back and forth calming him down. She smiled thinking that hopefully one day it will be her son who she tries to calm down. She sat in the rocking seat holding the now sleeping boy and got lost in her own thoughts. The door opened and Francis walked in.

"Mary?" Francis asked "what are you doing here."

"I was bored and needed to clear my mind." Mary replied passing John to his father. "I should go, I'm getting tired and need to rest." Mary said heading towards the door

"I'll see you soon then." Francis told her, while putting John back into his crib. Mary nodded shutting the door behind her. She walked back to their chambers and got dressed in her nightdress with the help of her ladies.

"You definitely need sleep look at the shadows under your eyes." Greer told her

"Please Greer she is fine, I could only imagine how late her and Francis stayed up in Paris." Kenna laughed.

"I wish we were still as happy as we were in Paris." Mary mumbled while walking to her bed.

"Oh Mary French court is poison." Lola said sitting beside her "He's just overwhelmed with the politics and the business he needs to attend to you've missed a lot the last 2 weeks."

"I know I just regret getting angry at him he was only telling me to go rest." Mary told them, "He's just so nice and sweet to me all the time, I'm not used to it." The girls nodded.

"Mary people are going to hurt you but its important that you have someone that won't and that's Francis. He loves and cares for you in so many ways, he's just trying to protect you." Kenna said reassuring her.

"You're right, I'm just overreacting" Mary told herself.

"That you are." Greer laughed "We should leave you be."

"Night girls." Mary called out before the door was shut behind them.

It was only about an hour later when she awoke to the door being creaked open. She opened the bottom draw beside her bed and grabbed out a knife that was there for protection. She had hid it in there after Catherine had instructed she do something to make her feel safe, after the night of her rape. She placed it next to her under the silk sheets and sat up. When the door was fully opened she grabbed it and pointed it towards the door.

"Mary?!" Francis jumped back, shocked to see her awake with a knife. "I thought you were sleeping so I tried to sneak in quietly."

"Francis!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I was sleeping,when you opened the door I woke."

"Why do you have a knife? Is it for your security or to kill me in the night if I make the wrong decision?" Francis wondered, laughing at something he thought was funny

"I've had it in here since the night I was raped." Mary said, trying to sound stronger than she felt. She pushed the memories through her head, trying to clear it. "I know it was ages ago but-"

"You don't need to explain yourself Mary, I understand." He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do know it, I'm sorry for overreacting I don't know why I did." Mary looked down, ashamed.

"Oh Mary, I don't care, it happens to everyone and I'm not going to sacrifice the men in Paris, it makes France look scared, and weak you were right, I was just being selfish. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Well lets put it behind us then." Mary said, resting her head on the pillow. It had truly been a while since she had comfortably slept in her own bed with Francis alive and well. "I need to sleep you've kept me up most nights." she smiled

"You look exhausted." Francis added, smiling and taking his shirt off to get ready for bed.

"I am." Mary chuckled to herself slightly. She was glad everything was okay with them now. She rolled over and closed her eyes and cuddled her husband who was now resting beside her. "I love you." she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Mary woke to an empty bed. Francis must have gone to deal with the Paris situation. She was glad that she had the rest she needed because she felt more alive, able. It must have been late morning because the sun was shinning brightly through her window, it nearly blinded her because it was so bright. She summoned one of her ladies to help her get dressed, while she waited she sat back down and noticed a note and a rose sitting beside her bed. She picked it up and read the contents.

 _Mary my beautiful, I hope that you have a wonderful day. We fight but we always find our way back. You will always be just my Mary_

 _Francis_

Short and simple she placed it down next to her bed and had a small grin on her face.

"Greer have a look at this." She called out as Greer entered her chambers, "Francis left me a note and a small white rose."

"What does it say?" Greer questioned. Mary handed her the note and Greer read it aloud "He really does love you."

"I know its not much but how beautiful is that." Mary said twirling around her room.

"Very." Greer laughed watching as Mary made a fool of herself, "Now come here so I can tighten your corset."

"Alright but be quick I need to go find him." Mary told Greer turning around to let her tighten it.

"Well, I'll be as quick as I can but you can't go running around the castle in a corset so put a dress on as well." Greer laughed

"Why not? Its nothing Francis hasn't seen before." Mary laughed, the thought of her running around the castle in a corset amused her.

"No your right, but the noblemen, guards and most servants haven't seen their beautiful queen in a corset and I don't think Francis would be too pleased to hear they saw you like that either." Greer added making them both laugh. Before you knew it Mary was ready to leave. She left her chambers and walked her way through the hallways looking for Francis. She ran to the throne room and entered, sure enough there he was sitting at his throne talking to one of the lords.

"Mary, what do I owe the pleasure." Francis said, smiling at her beautiful dress "you look beautiful. Oh, did you get my rose?"

"Yes I did, and your note thank you by the way it was lovely." Mary replied. Francis dismissed the men in the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later today?" Mary asked.

"That would be lovely." Francis replied happily

"Okay so how about afternoon tea we can go sit at the lake and eat some oranges and berries from the kitchen?" Mary suggested.

"Sounds lovely. I'll meet you there Mary, but I just need to do the last of the organizing for tonight's gathering." Francis agreed "see you soon."

"Oh what gathering?" Mary asked.

"My mother has decided to have a welcome back party celebrating our safe return." Francis answered, "More money for France to waste." He sighed.

Mary laughed, "I'm sure it'll be fine. I should go, I love you."

"I love you to" Francis said kissing Mary lightly on her forehead. And with that Mary had left the room.

* * *

 **AN:** This is my first story, I hope you guys liked it I will hopefully make this multi-chap

Please review :)

* * *

STORY HAS BEEN UPDATED AND EDITED


	2. Chapter 2

Mary decided to get some fresh air by taking a walk through the castle gardens. She walked along the gardens until she found herself sitting on a rock beside some wild flowers. She was floating away in her thoughts when Bash came and sat next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Bash asked as he sat next to Mary.

"I decided to get some fresh air, French court makes it hard to breath when you're surrounded by politics" Mary answered politely. "Are things still rocky with you and Kenna?" she questioned

"Unfortunately but Delphine keeps me busy by trying to find the man in the woods I tend not to think about her" Bash said while picking some white flowers.

"I wish you two didn't have to go through all that. Now Kenna is heartbroken she just wants to do whats right for her family" Mary said "She did love you. And I wouldn't doubt it if she still does"

"Lets not talk about Kenna. How was Paris?" Bash asked smiling at Mary.

"Oh just Lovely! Every night we danced together It was so perfect... He's so perfect" Mary exclaimed "I can't wait until we can have a family, hopefully it comes sooner rather than later"

"Well I'm glad to here you to had fun, I'm sure it'll be soon" Bash said still smiling.

"Well yes for Scotland and Frances sakes" Mary added.

"Don't forget you and Francis. It will happen don't worry you have a whole life to have kids and heirs" Bash started "Enjoy the time while it still lasts. Do you really want kids running a muck around the castle?"

"A castle full of little royals, Yes I do I don't want to wait any longer" Mary laughed as she stood up straightening out her dress. "Well we should head back I've been out here for a while."

"Yes I'll see you tonight hopefully." Bash said walking Mary back to to the castle "Bye"

* * *

Mary went to the kitchen to get a basket full of her and Francis favorite fruits and snacks. As she entered the kitchen all the servants in the room bowed at there queen.

"I was wondering if you had some fresh bread some oranges or maybe some berries?" she asked one of the kitchen boys.

"Yes of course your majesty." The boy and one of the girls rushed around the kitchen placing there finest foods in the basket. Mary sat at a table to wait for the food. Soon it would be time to meet Francis by the lake. "Your majesty would you like any spreads to go on your bread and sconces?" the boy politely asked.

"No thank you I'll be fine with just this." Mary said smiling.

"Here you go your majesty" the boy smiled at his queen and handed her the basket.

"Thank you. Here please to show my gratitude for going out of your way for me" Mary handed the boy two gold coins "I know its not much but that's all I have on me" Mary smiled

"Your majesty I can not accept this but thank you" the boy said trying to hand the gold back

"No please I insist" Mary said walking out the doors before he could have a chance to give it back. Mary walked to a spot Francis and her once sat when Tomas the prince of Portugal was at court. She rolled out a blanket and sat the basket on top. She sat down with the basket beside her. The ripe smell of the oranges was hard to resist but she decided to wait for Francis who hasn't shown up yet. She sat there and waited for her husband to come but he still wasn't there. Mary decided that if he wasn't there within a few minutes then she will head back to the castle. But to her surprise Francis showed up and sat next to her and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late Mary I went to get some food for our little picnic but when I went in the kitchen the kitchen boy said that he'd already given you the basket of food." Francis said lying his head on the ground. "I also noticed the boy had some pretty good looking gold in his pocket" He was still smiling.

"He was nice I wanted to show my appreciation." Mary admitted whilst choosing a few berries.

"You're unpredictable Mary, but I've always known it from the day you startled me in your old rooms" Francis said stealing a strawberry from Marys hand and shoving it skillfully down his throat

"Hey!" Mary laughed "get your own!"

"Whats yours is mine right?" Francis laughed stealing another throwing it in his mouth. "These are good we should get these more often"

"I might if you don't keep stealing mine. Here take your own" Mary still laughing threw a few berries at Francis. "How's tonight's planning going?

"If you mean by wasting Frances money on something that doesn't need to be wasted on then I think we're doing a pretty good job" he sighed

"At least they care that we're safe" Mary added "we could be lying in coffins in the basements of the castle."

"True you're right" Francis said but was distracted by Marys eyes. "You are so Beautiful If you could see what I could see then..."

"I am perfectly fine with what I see" Mary interrupted

"If you say so" Francis said while leaning in to kiss his wife "I'm sorry to cut the party short but we should be heading back to the castle"

"Ah we should I should get dressed for the gathering." Mary stood up and brushed the remaining berries off her dress. Francis picked the basket up and rolled up the blanket. The king and queen walked back to the castle laughing while holding hands.

* * *

When they arrived back Francis said his goodbyes while heading back to do some business with all the lords and generals. Mary walked straight to her chambers to be greeted by Kenna and Greer on her way.

"Where's Lola" Mary asked "Is she okay"

"Yes she just had to go to John because no one can get him to stop crying" Greer said "I'm so glad I don't have kids"

"I need to I don't have a choice in the matter. I need an heir for France and Scotland, everyone keeps forgetting that its not just for France I need an heir for Scotland as well." Mary told the girls "It's important"

"Mary stop stressing yourself out you and Francis have only been married for a year and a bit." Kenna sat next to Mary to braid her hair.

"I don't know why I stress over such nonsense I'm so over my mood swings." Mary complained

"Oh no please continue this is hilarious" Greer laughed.

"Here how does that look" Kenna asked Greer

"Beautiful I'm sure that Francis won't be able to keep his eyes off you with that gorgeous braid and magnificent dress. Mary stood up and looked in her dressing table mirror. She wore a red and gold ballgown that had lace on the arm and above her breasts. Her braid was down over her shoulder with small red flowers hidden in it. It did look amazing.

"Now you look like a queen!" Kenna smiled.

* * *

"Presenting your majesties King Francis and Queen Mary." Mary and Francis walked in and stood beside Catherine.

"Where were you" she hissed "You're late"

"Sorry. I couldn't decide on a dress" Mary lied

"Well you made a good choice" Francis smiled "You look stunning"

"A part of being a queen Mary is being on time this is your first warning" Catherine complained

"What. What are you going to do. Are you forgetting I'm your queen" Mary snickered "I'm only joking I'll keep it in mind thank you Catherine"

"Shall we dance" Francis butted in

"I would love to" Mary said taking his hand. The royals danced all night it reminded them both of Paris.

"Maybe we should retire to our chambers" Francis smirked "Its a bit crowded in here"

"The gathering is for us I would find it a bit rude if the guests of honor left before the party ended" Mary reminded him

"Please this is nothing, no one will even notice we left" Francis reassured her

"Okay lets go" Mary laughed. Mary and Francis retired to there chambers leaving the party alone. Francis was wrong once they left the party it all started to go down hill everyone started leaving and Catherine wasn't pleased.

* * *

 **I hope this is good I know its a lot shorter but I didn't have much time to write :)**

 **I know in the show Greer and Kenna are pregnant but I got rid of that and Kenna leaving because I hope to do some Kennash...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just realized that I've left a lot out so I'm sorry if I miss a part that you think is important.**

* * *

Mary woke up next to Francis who was obviously watching her sleep. She looked up at Francis and smiled.

"Good morning" Francis whispered. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, How about you?" Mary replied

"I slept well enough but I couldn't stop thinking about how much I love you" Francis let out a smirk "You look so calm when you sleep"

Mary started to laugh. "You watched me sleep?" she turned to face him "How often do you do that" She said jokingly

"Often enough. You look so beautiful when you sleep." Francis added. "But now that you are awake we should really get going."

"Ah the politics" Mary groaned. before either of them could say another word the pager came in

"I'm sorry your majesties but you are needed immediately" The pager turned and shut the door behind him.

"I wonder what's so important at this hour" Mary wondered "but it's something to motivate us."

Francis sat up and put his leather pants on and tightened it with his black belt.

"Well you should get dressed I'll call for your ladies" Francis started as he walked towards the door.

"Wait no!" Mary called for him to stop "Why don't you tie my corset today? My ladies should have the pleasure of not worrying about me, and it's not like you don't know how, you've untied it a million times." Mary smiled at him.

"Sure why not? But we need to hurry" Francis agreed. Francis walked to the other side of the room and got the corset. He passed it to Mary while he went to put his shirt on. When he turned around Mary was ready for him to tie it up. He tied each loop carefully making sure not to hurt her.

"You should tie it more often" she smiled though he couldn't see it because her back was to him.

"I don't mind" Francis added looking at his wife in the mirror. Mary finished getting dressed and quickly brushed her hair. "Are you ready?" Francis asked

"Yeah lets go" Mary replied. They both walked down the halls passing bowing servants.

* * *

"Your majesties" Lord Narcisse started "We are proud to inform you that there was no attack in Paris. Elizabeth backed out as soon as her spies found out that we knew her plans of the attack." Mary smiled at Francis

"I told you so" Mary told Francis "I knew that it was best to wait"

"Wait that's not it, there is other news that isn't as good" Narcisse interrupted "We may be heading into war"

"What do you mean heading into war?" Francis questioned "What has Elizabeth done now?"

"Scotland is under attack as soon as she found out of you ripping and burning the treaty you signed for Elizabeth. Elizabeth is threatened by you Mary which isn't anything new but she has decided to not wed and she will kill you herself, even if it ruins her rule in England. If you don't remove your claim to England Scotland will go to war." Narcisse replied. "I know its not my decision your majesties but I advise you to not remove your claim. You are still one step ahead of her if she does not wed, you can produce an heir." Mary thought about this after he finished.

"If she's threatening me it means she's threatening the king of France. It's treason to threaten other royals openly like that we can win if we use that against her." Mary thought out loud. "And if that doesn't work I'll remove my claim to England

"Mary that's nonsense you'd be putting your life at risk" Francis said sitting down at the desk.

"Francis just being a queen puts my life at risk this makes no difference it could mean a proper chance at peace." Mary tried to convince him.

"No I do not allow it I forbid you! You are forgetting that when we were wed I became king of Scotland. And as there king I don't think its safe for you or Scotland. So please let me deal with it."

"Why do you do this! Whenever I come up with an idea that could keep our countries at peace you overthrow it with an excuse. You can't protect me from everything I am a queen to two countries! I don't need you to help me rule my country!" Mary yelled

"Leave us" Francis told Narcisse "Mary I love you and that's why I am doing this taking your claim away from England is a stupid plan, you are the heir by blood not Elizabeth, you can't risk your life for peace its not worth it she will always despise you it makes no difference except the fact that you will be queen for two countries not three. She will still threaten Scotland" Francis tried calming her down.

"You said that you'd support my decision about England if I claimed it or not" Mary continued "What has changed?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth has changed she wants you dead if that means she destroys everyone around you or have you murdered so be it she doesn't care! She has evidence of you and Conde, She will stop at nothing to get you killed."

"If it means that my country can have peace than so be it let her take my head, I know that you will look after Scotland so if anything happens to me I will have no regrets. But she won't take me or at least the wiser choice is that she shouldn't because she'll have all Catholics against her. The only way she can get me off of my throne is by using the evidence of Conde and my affair but she tried that and the Pope doesn't want Elizabeth to take my crown. The Pope won't destroy me and if she does I'll still have you. I've thought it all out we can win it if we play it the right way!" Mary was trying to get her point across

"Mary you committed adultery that is a serious crime and the punishment is death the Pope can't argue with that if others hear of it! Even if you do survive your reputation will be ruined Mary! Peopl will believe the person with more power and if you are even rumored of infertility than your reign will be over!" Francis was yelling he was so annoyed that Mary would risk her life for this. The only reason he was so annoyed was because he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. "I will send some men to Scotland to keep it safe but that is all I'll do." Francis said a lot more calmer sitting down and sighing.

"You have a valid point but I will not rest my case if this does not succeed!" Mary threatened storming out of the room. She ran out the castle and asked for a horse.

"Your grace I'll alert the guards but I can not let you leave without protection" the stable boy said "Please wait here. Mary waited until the boy had turned past the stables. She picked her horse that she rides where ever she goes and quickly saddled it up. She jumped up and started riding. She didn't know where she was going but she just needed to leave-only for a few hours.

* * *

Francis

Francis regretted yelling at Mary as soon as he let the words escape his mouth. He didn't understand why she would risk her life and let Elizabeth win. He didn't need this extra stress so he decided to go see John to calm himself down. On his way to the nursery he saw guards that were whispering he went up and asked them what seemed to be so secret. One of the guards stepped forward and told him what happened.

"Your highness Queen Mary has stolen a horse and rode off unguarded we were looking for you to get permission to go after her."

"Yes of course go after her but I'm coming with you send a dozen parties and find her!" Francis demanded. Mary had gone to far she was putting her life at risk. Why was she leaving? Where was she going? a million thoughts filled his mind. Is she okay? Was she leaving because of him? He tried pushing the thoughts out, all he needed to do was find her and that was all that mattered. Francis lead the men out the castle to the stables. They all got on their horses and rode off as quick as can be. The search parties went in all directions of the castle making sure to get every inch of the grounds. Francis was worried. "Why did Mary make his life so difficult?" He thought "I guess that's what love is"

Mary

Mary rode her horse to a nice quiet spot in the woods. It was so beautiful it had wild flowers and vines hanging from the tree. She did wonder if the castle knew she had left but in all honesty she didn't care. She didn't belong to France or Francis she hated feeling like someone who had power and couldn't use it. She lay under the tree and got lost in her memories. The memories of her first kiss with Francis, the first night they slept together and of course her favorite of all her wedding. Oh the drama she caused for Francis that day. She laughed at the thought of not being married to Francis but to his bastard brother Bash. She loved Bash yes but only as a brother. It was maybe an hour after she left the castle she dozed off under the tree. She was exhausted and obviously needed to sleep.

Francis

They rode around the area and no one had seen Mary. It reminded him of the games of hide and seek Mary and him used to play in the castle when they were children. Mary always won she was the best at hiding so Francis had to think and find her he decided to find her as if it was a game. Though it was not a game Francis was scared for Marys life if anyone knew that she was Mary queen of Scots they would torture and kill her within the hour. Oh how much he loved and cared for her. But out of no where Francis saw Mary horse wondering around a bush digging in the ground trying to find a spot to rest.

"Mary will be around here somewhere split up and find her" Francis yelled and the guards separated but leaving one with the king. "MARY!" he called "Mary where are you!"

"Your Grace she isn't over there!" a guard came over and said.

"Keep looking! We will not return until we find her!". Francis looked and looked until he came across a tree. A very large tree. He looked to see what was behind it and saw his sleeping wife lying on the ground. "The queen has been found" The guard called. Francis woke her from her sleep.

"Francis? what are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Why did you leave? We had the whole castle looking for you? We thought you were hurt." Francis said stroking her face.

"I'm fine. I'm going back" She said obviously still in a bad mood. "You don't own me"

"Mary you are the queen many people want you dead!" Francis tried to make her understand. "I won't let that happen"

"I'm not doing this now" Mary hissed walking back to the horse who seemed to have moved a lot further away than where she left him. "Good bye!"

"Follow her!" He ordered the guards. "Keep her safe."

* * *

"Oh Mary we were so worried about you!" Greer said hugging Mary.

"Girls I'm fine I just went riding and stopped to rest. Why does Francis need to be so overprotective" Mary forced a smile "Really I'm fine but thank you."

"He loves you that's why" Lola sat next to Mary.

"I just want to sleep if that's okay" Mary said standing up and getting in her sheets. "Girls you can retire to your chambers now I'll be fine. Today with Francis wasn't the only reason I needed a break but it doesn't matter now"

"You keep saying that but we know your not fine. Whats wrong?" Lola questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you" Mary said looking down at her stomach and holding her hand on it.

"No you're not!" Kenna gleamed "Are you?!"

"I'm pregnant" Mary smiled "From when we were in Paris. I only found out today but by then Francis and I had our fight about Scotland and well here I am." She couldn't keep her smile hidden any longer.

"That's great news" Greer smiled. "It explains your mood swings and the anger you haven't been able to control."

"Greer!" Lola hissed.

"What it makes sense" Greer added

"In that case get all the sleep you need you've had a long day" Kenna said happily. "I think I might go see Bash" she added. Together all three girls walked out smiling and happy.

Mary secretly didn't want to tell Francis because it meant that he had another excuse to control her actions making it impossible to do anything. But he did need to know so she planned to tell him soon. As she started falling asleep Francis walked in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Mary" Francis apologized "Go back to sleep you must be tired."

"I am but I was hoping you'd want to talk... About today." Mary wondered "I'm really sorry I do have a reason why I got so annoyed."

"And what would that be?" He didn't seem happy

"Never mind you've had a long day I'll tell you later" She turned and faced the other way.

"I'm sorry Mary I just wanted to make sure you were okay I know we fought but it was all to protect you." Francis lay next to her putting his arm around her.

"I know that's why I am sorry, I wish we could just be happy." Mary turned back around to face her husband. "I love you so much I just..."

"Just what?" Francis asked. Mary didn't reply she just kissed him deeply on the lips and stroked his hair back.

"You're so sweet what did I ever do to deserve you" Mary kissed him again and again each kiss deeper than the last.

"Mary sleep you're so tired" Francis said kissing her on the forehead and watching her fall asleep

"Francis?"

"Yes Mary"

"I'm with child!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews with how I'm going and things you'd like me to change or add in would be lovely? Thanks for reading  
**

* * *

"Wait Mary are you serious?" Francis asked "You're with child!"

"Yes Yes I am" She beamed.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning when I was getting dressed. I was going to tell you but then we were rushing to meet Narcisse and.." She started

"Oh Mary!" Francis interrupted he sounded so happy. He kissed her and didn't stop. He was so happy. "I can't believe it!"

"I know. It was in Paris. You know when we..." Once again she was interrupted.

"Oh I don't care about the logic and statistics behind it I love you and that's all that matters" He kissed her again harder this time.

"I know you do" She was smiling in the kiss. Francis and Mary stayed up nearly all night together kissing, touching and talking softly to each other and by dawn they had only just got to sleep until they were rudely interrupted by there pager two days in a row.

"Your majesties you have some business to attend to today with Lord Narcisse he is awaiting you in your office."

"Tell him we're busy today and will meet tomorrow" Francis told him and the pager boy left.

"Francis!" Mary laughed "We're king and queen we have a duty."

"I know but we're also husband and wife and to me that's more important" Francis smiled. "Who else knows about your pregnancy?"

"Only my ladies but they won't tell anyone not until we're ready"

"Okay but we must tell the people soon you'll be showing in a few months."

"Yes according to my mother before she died she told me that Scottish women inflate like balloons so I'm really excited." Mary said sarcastically

"I'm sure you'll be a beautiful balloon". Francis added kissing Mary on the lips lightly.

"I need more sleep" Mary groaned.

"Well I'll let you rest because I need to do the same."

* * *

The Next Day

"Lord Narcisse I know we have some urgent business to attend to so lets get started. Please sit" Francis said. He was in a very good mood after yesterdays events.

"Your grace you seem to be in a good mood, great way to get started." Narcisse sat down

"Well yes I am Narcisse if you must know I have heard some life changing news and it has made me very happy but that's not what we're here for we have some business." Francis said " The queen gives her apologies but she has told me her wishes and her orders."

"And what is that?" Narcisse asked.

"We will send men to protect the Scottish borders that is all we'll do for now. Mary will not be taking away her claim nor will she be claiming England we will wait a few months until it is safe."

"Your majesty it may never be safe" Narcisse added

"We have made up our mind Thank you. I will see these men get to and from Scotland safely." Francis stood up "Is that all Narcisse?"

"Yes your Grace it is" Narcisse said preparing to leave the room.

* * *

Mary walked around the castle to pass some time. She was bored and didn't know what to do. She wanted to go swim in the lake but it was to cold and it was only fun with Francis. She went to Greer's chambers to see if her ladies were busy. She walked in and saw them sitting down on a bunch of pillows.

"MARY! Come join us! We insist..." Kenna called out from across the room. They were all laughing. Mary went and sat down next to Lola and Kenna.

"We haven't done this for a while" Greer laughed "We're all married and some of us are even having children now its all gone so fast." She looked at Mary "How'd Francis take the news?"

"Well..." Mary started "He was more excited than I was!" She said.

"You know what?" Lola said "We should sleep in here tonight"

"What like for the night?" Mary questioned "Aren't we to old for that type of thing?"

"We haven't slept in the same bed chambers since we were five. I remember because Mary was to afraid of the ghosts that were supposedly haunting her rooms." Kenna laughed.

"Yeah and then we all slept on the floor watching Mary so she would sleep okay." Greer added.

"I was scared there was something in my closet." Mary tried defending herself but was to distracted by laughing.

"I miss those days it seemed so much simpler" Greer said bringing the mood down.

"Well yes it was but our friendship grew stronger as we grew older" Mary said grabbing Lola and Kenna's hands who were placed right beside her. "We've still got each other"

"Come on we need to order a banquet for our little party" Greer insisted

"Alright lets go." Kenna said standing up. The girls left Greer's chambers and walked through the halls towards the downstairs kitchen. They made so much noise by laughing and talking they almost forgot they were ladies in a castle. They were stared at by the guests and Nobleman but Mary and her ladies walked as if they hadn't noticed.

"I wonder how Francis will take the news that I won't be sleeping in our Chambers I bet he'll send extra guards" Mary laughed.

"I bet he would" They laughed. The girls stopped at the bottom of the stairs for just a minute. They noticed Catherine approaching them.

"Ladies I've heard complaints of loud noises coming from a group of young girls, it wouldn't happen to be you and your ladies Mary would it?" Catherine asked knowing the true answer.

"Of course not Catherine we were just on our way to the kitchen to get a special supper prepared we would never disturb the guests of the castle" Mary tried to convince her but had that type of smile on her face.

"Well if you do see these young rude arrogant girls Please tell them to be a bit more quiet." And with that Catherine turned and walked off with her head held high. The girls turned to each other and were laughing like they were five once again. The girls left the stairwell and walked towards the kitchen planning the food they wanted for the evening. They entered the kitchen and saw the kitchen staff. Immediately they all bowed because the queen had entered the room. Marys ladies went and sat down to write a list while Mary walked past the shelves and saw all the foods. She noticed the berries that her and Francis ate when they were sitting by the lake so she grabbed a handful and placed them on the table.

"I would like lots of these. Use them in a tart or on its own I don't care I would like some of these." Mary said grinning at the girls.

"Here this is a list of the foods we would like. Have them prepared after dinner as well as the berries and have them sent to my chambers." Greer demanded "Thank you." The girls walked out and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you getting cravings?" Kenna whispered loudly

"Shh yes. Yes I am I don't know why they just look so nice and soft and sweet. Can I have some now?" Mary drooled.

"You may certainly not! You can't let your cravings come the best of you! Or you'll be showing sooner and it won't be the baby it'll just be you." Lola said moving next to Mary "Trust me I know"

"And don't forget the servants will start noticing a change in your food intake so be careful if you want it to be a secret. You're carrying the future of Scotland and France." Kenna added. "Maybe you should get extra protection like extra guards extra food tasters ?"

"Now you're just starting to sound like Francis" Mary laughed standing up "I'll be fine." The girls starting making there way back to the castle until Kenna and Lola started dancing together.

"Join in" Kenna insisted.

"I'm alright" Mary said sitting this one out. She was laughing with them and looked up and saw Francis watching from his office window. "Girls I'll meet you later I just need to see Francis."

* * *

"Come in" Francis called from his office. "Mary I saw you out there you looked beautiful. You looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"I was. But I needed to tell you something" Mary said

"Oh wait I wanted to tell you I have something special planned for us tonight I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oh Francis I would love to but I've made plans with my ladies. I was going to tell you that I had plans to sleep in Greer's chambers tonight with all my ladies." Mary said "I'm so sorry"

"For the night?" Isn't that for children" He asked.

"Well yes but we wanted to do something different. I thought you wouldn't mind. Its not to late to cancel"

"No no that's fine I understand. As long as your safe I'll send extra guards to wait outside the door and protect you tonight." Francis insisted. He walked closer to Mary "Have fun"

"I will we'll just be eating snacks and talking nothing to special" She kissed him on the lips.

"You'll be glad to know that we're sending 8 companies to protect the Scottish borders from the English." Francis added

"Oh Francis that's fantastic news Scotland will be safe!" Mary beamed.

"I also think that we should tell my mother the news of your pregnancy" Francis said "She'd want to know and maybe she'll stop giving us those bottles of potions"

"She will want to tell the people" Mary said "I'm not ready"

"We will make sure she doesn't but I do not want to put that ointment on my.."

"Yes alright we can do it now if you wish?" Mary butted in.

"I would love to" Francis agreed

"Well come on I am not doing this alone" Mary hurried.

"Okay I'm coming". Francis followed.

* * *

Francis and Mary walked to Catherine's chambers and had her pager greet them in.

"Francis! You're looking well" Catherine complimented her son.

"So are you Mother but we have something to tell you" Francis said returning the compliment.

"Is it that Mary is with child because I already knew." Catherine walked around her room like she was expecting them to realize that "Like I said last time you were pregnant I had your pot tested and not to mention that you have been ordering extra food. You haven't had your bleeding..."

"Okay I get it you're a creep" Mary smiled "but its nice to know you care"

"You're carrying the future king of France and my grandson I care for its well being so here these are a few ointments that you can use. Catherine said handing three large bottles to Mary. Mary looked at Francis to see his disappointed face.

"Thank you Catherine" Mary sighed "But don't be disappointed if its not your Grandson but your Granddaughter we have no control in the sex of our child."

"Yes well you need a boy there's plenty of time for girls later." Catherine said "Oh the purple bottle rub it on your stomach but no where else or it may burn but it'll go away after a few hours if it does start burning. The blue one goes on your well you know... Make sure to lie absolutely still for an hour after applying it. Make sure you get the whole area..."

"Okay Mother we get it thank you but I think we will be leaving now. Come on Mary." Francis interrupted before his Mother could finish her sentence.

"Alright but come back if you run out!" Catherine shouted before they shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about that we can deal with the ointment stuff later go have fun with your ladies." Francis sighed. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Thank you. Can you please take these back to our chambers. I don't want people to see me with them." Mary whispered to Francis so the passing guards wouldn't here. "Yes I'll see you at breakfast"

"Alright stay safe Mary" and Francis walked away.

* * *

That night the girls stayed up late sitting on the pillows with all the food in the middle. Mary mostly stayed quiet either laughing or stuffing her face with berries. Greer entertained them mostly by butting in when Lola was reading a story to them all. Lola started reading books to the girls when ever they were together like this after Aylees death taking over Aylees favorite thing... reading. Kenna stayed quiet as well but by the end of the night they were all talking and laughing loudly.

"Wait so Catherine actually told you to apply the ointments in that area. Just out in the open. With Francis there to" Greer interrupted Lola's reading again.

"Yes Greer she did I don't know why It would bother me with Francis being there. He's seen more of me than anyone has. And its staying that way" Mary replied

"Well Conde had? Didn't he?" Greer asked. Mary went silent. "Its nothing to be ashamed of I used to live in a whore house don't forget"

"I know I regret what I did so badly so can we not talk about Conde and my mistakes and let Lola finish reading?" Mary asked.

"Thank you Mary at least some people still have manners unlike Greer!" Lola laughed staring at Greer.

"I'm surprised that Francis let you stay here the night especially when he had that romantic rendezvous planned for you on the lake." Kenna slipped in just before Lola could start reading

"Where were we, ah here we go." Lola started

"Wait what?" Mary interrupted "Sorry Lola. What did you say Kenna?"

"That he had a romantic night planed for you two tonight I thought you knew. Bash told me today that Francis was going to take you out on one of those celebration boats just the two of you? You really didn't know everyone knew even the servants" Kenna frowned "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No its alright Kenna he was okay with me coming I'm just surprised because no I didn't know I had honestly no idea." Mary said "Wait when did you start visiting Bash did you guys get back together?"

"We were always together we just stopped seeing each other when I thought I was pregnant. Which I'm not thank lord" Kenna reassured them. "Bash knows that you're pregnant Mary, Francis told him" she added

"I know Francis told me he was telling him." Mary replied to Kenna's statement.

"I may as well put the book away then and try to sleep its pretty late." Lola butted in"

"Sorry Lola I was listening but we should sleep you're right" Greer added. Then they all started laughing at Greer. "What I was?"

"No you weren't! Every new sentence Lola would start reading you would but in" They still continued to laugh.

"Fine I'm going to sleep." Greer climbed into her bed while the other three readied the pillows on the floor. "Mary you should sleep up here with me. Francis would never forgive us if he found out that his wife the pregnant queen slept on the floor." Greer worried "Please or I'll sleep down here you can have the whole bed to yourself."

"I'll sleep up there with you thank you Greer" Mary grabbed a handful of pillows and buried herself and Greer in them. Good night girls."


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to research the symptoms of pregnancy so I wasn't making it up as I went along I hope it seems more realistic. :)**

 **Reviews Please -bp-**

* * *

1 Month later

The rumors were all around the castle that Mary was pregnant. Francis had agreed with Mary to announce it later that night at the kings birthday celebration. Old traditions were that on the kings birthday he would be greeted by noblewomen that wanted to be his labeled mistress. Mary was worried that one of the girls might win his heart. She stayed close to Francis that morning at breakfast to spend time with him. She was sitting next to him at the table and could barely touch her food.

"Mary are you okay would you like something else to eat instead?" Francis asked.

"No I'm alright but thank you anyway" Mary replied.

"I've watched you the last week and you're not eating anything but berries and apples." Francis said grabbing her hand "Are you okay?" he asked

"Its just... You know I just don't feel like eating" Mary replied.

"Leave us" He called out to the guards and waited for them all to leave "Is it because of the baby?" Francis asked.

"I think so I just don't feel like eating anything but those stupid berries!" she groaned at the sound of her stomach. "Can I have some berries Francis?"

"Yes my dear I'll fetch you some" Francis walked out and told a servant who was walking past to get some berries for her majesty. When Francis turned around and came back in Mary had dozed off completely. He picked her up and carried her out the door. Some servants and some guards whispered as they waked past the king carrying his wife. He eventually made it to there chambers and lay her down on the bed. As he pulled the covers over Mary the servant came in with a bowl of all kinds of berries.

"Your majesty. The berries you asked for" She bowed handed the bowl over and walked out the door. Francis placed the bowl down on the side table next to Mary. He carried Mary from the other side of the castle but she did not wake the tiniest bit. He sat for a minute and watched her until he got up and left there chambers. He wanted to go see John who he hadn't seen as much since the news of Marys pregnancy. He went in and sat next to him he was so much bigger than he remembered. Francis thought about his birthday. He knew Mary was probably over stressing the event thinking that he didn't love her as much anymore since she has become more tired and moody. She went to bed at least a couple hours earlier and slept in late. Today was the first time she had woken up with Francis for about a month. It didn't bother Francis that much he just missed the nights they'd stay up together and talked. He left John and walked through the castle to sit in the throne room.

"Happy birthday Francis" His mother called out entering the room.

"Good morning Mother. What do I owe the pleasure?" Francis sighed. Not only was Mary tired he was to.

"I came to warn you" she was standing beside him. "As a wife on a kings birthday you are put through the horrors of watching your husband talk and watch a couple dozen beautiful girls try to win the kings heart and for your father it worked on every one. Mary is pregnant tired and exhausted all the time. She loves you and probably worries that you'll fall for someone else. You wouldn't know how it feels because you can sleep with whomever you want while Mary is stuck with just you. Do not stuff it up Francis not when its going this well." Catherine gave him a look it was a very deadly look "Be careful tonight Francis". Catherine turned her head and walked off.

* * *

With the help of her ladies Mary started getting ready for the event.

"I want to have the kings eyes on me for the whole night" Mary admitted "Can you pick out a dress that can do that but not make it seem like I'm trying to hard."

"Mary, Francis will have his eyes on you even if you were wearing a dress that was worn in the kitchen. He truly loves you" Lola replied to her request "But sure I'll pick one out for you."

"I know. But its not just for him I want the whores that think they can steal my husband from me to see my gorgeous wealthy dress and have some sapphires or expensive gem on it. I don't know just make me look the part."

"Not only does he love you but you're carrying his child he's going to keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay the whole night ." Greer added.

"You're right I trust him. And plus even if he does sleep with one and name someone his mistress what could I possibly do? I couldn't do anything its his right as king" Mary said.

"It's your right as a wife" the girls agreed. "But lets get you ready." While the girls tied Marys corset Francis stormed in smiling.

"Leave us please" Francis asked Marys ladies.

"Of course your majesty" and the girls bowed and left the room and waited outside.

"Here let me help you with that" Francis offered walking towards the half tied corset on Mary. "I know you're probably worried about tonight. But I came here to tell you that you have nothing to be worried about but if you are still uncertain that I'll do something I'll regret than I'll introduce you to all the girls that introduce themselves to me claiming that you Mary are the love of my life and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. Which is all true" He finished as he pulled the last string of Marys corset.

"Well that would be lovely but I'm not stressing or worried I trust you" Mary smiled at him

"Mary you would never where a dress covered in expensive gems that's just not you. You don't have to pretend I know how it feels."

"How the hell do you know what it feels like you are free to sleep with anyone you wish and I am stuck married to you! I don't want to sleep with anyone I love you but the point is that if you stop loving me you can turn to someone else and get what I can't give you right now like you once did with Lola and Olivia!" Mary raised her voice unintentionally.

"Mary that was different I did that because I thought I couldn't have you but in the end I got you. I would never jeopardize that not when I love you this much. " Francis was a lot more calmer than Mary was because he knew it was just a mood swing.

"I'm so so sorry" She started crying into Francis shoulder

"Its okay calm down. Lets get you dressed. GIRLS!" He called the girls back in "Finish getting her dressed. I'll see you later than Mary"

"Alright bye" Marys tears had gone away "forget about the gems I just want the dress on its own if that's okay"

"Okay here put that on" Lola called out throwing the dress to Kenna who helped Mary put on her dress.

"Now what do you want done with your hair" Kenna asked "Its up to you"

"Just leave it down and plait just a small strip of it with a bit of bling in it. Don't forget my crown I'll be wearing it tonight." Mary answered. When Kenna was finished with Marys hair Mary stood up and looked at the dress. It was one of her favorites from her closet. It was a black ballgown with purple hidden in the second layer. The cut of the dress was a bit lower than usual showing a bit more of her chest and shoulders. It looked stunning once again.

* * *

The night had started. Mary sat at her throne looking like a puppy waiting for her owner but really she was fighting for her eye lids to stay open. She watched Francis talking to all the girls. You could tell by his attitude that all he wanted t do was to sit beside his wife. He got through a lot of girls by the time he sat at his throne. He held his hand out for Mary to hold she looked at him and took his hand. They sat there in complete silence looking at the staring people pretending that they didn't see them looking. The silence ended when Francis had to choose someone to dance with. He acted like he was looking but he stood up and walked to Mary and held out his hand

"Mary may I take this dance with you?" Francis asked ignoring the girls behind him who were disappointed. Mary could honestly say she was not expecting it. She thought she was going to be forced to watch Francis dance with a girl from the crowd.

"Why'd you pick me when you could pick any of these beautiful girls" Mary asked taking his hand.

"Because I don't love them. I love you and they will never compare to your beauty." He responded leading her in the dance "I'm surprised you weren't expecting it" he confessed.

"You are so perfect. I wouldn't be able to love me if I were you." Mary laughed as Francis twirled her around. At the end of the dance the couple kissed in front of everyone showing how much they really did love each other. It made all the girls in the room Jealous some even left.

"Everyone Queen Mary and I have some exciting news to share with you all" Francis called out to everyone "We are expecting a child!" Mary smiled at the excitement on Francis face when he yelled it out. Francis came up to her who was now sitting back on her throne and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

The next morning was a blur for Mary. she woke up alone and had a weird feeling processing through her body. She got up and walked a few meters towards the door. She fell on her way and started vomiting heavy amounts of liquid and solids. The smell of it made it even worse. She just kept vomiting until it felt like nothing was left in her stomach. She rolled over on her back and lay there for a few minutes until it came back up. She felt like she was vomiting up her intestines she just couldn't stop. She managed to call in her guards.

"Guards!" She tried her best to call them before vomiting again.

"Your grace are you alright?" The guard asked. Though immediately sending for a physician.

"Francis I need Francis" She croaked some words in again. Mary stood up and hobbled over to her bed. She got in the sheets and tried to fall asleep thinking that would be the best option for her.

"Get the king her majesty is ill" the guard called out.

"MARY!" Francis barged in "Are you alright? Whats wrong? Is the baby alright?"

"Both fine. I was warned this would happen I just didn't know it would be this bad" Mary was speaking better and the vomiting was becoming less frequent.

The physician entered there chambers "Your majesties I would like to run a few tests to see how the baby's doing. Is that okay?"

"Please. Go ahead" Francis replied.

* * *

Two days later

The last two mornings had been the same. She woke up and quickly made it to the chamber pot. The only difference is that Francis would barely leave her side. He tied her hair back while she was vomiting and had the servants clean there chambers more frequently to get the smell out. Everyone in the castle knows that Mary is pregnant they have orders from the king to keep an eye on her if by the off chance that he isn't with her. Mary was only eight weeks pregnant she couldn't even imagine what it would be like when she was closer to the birth. Mary knew that it was all for her and her child's protection but she felt trapped. She could go no where on her own it wasn't right.

"Mary we have to go to the throne room and listen to the villagers problems and needs are you ready?" Francis asked Mary who was just pinning her hair back.

"Yes of course" Mary answered standing up and walking to Francis. She kissed him quickly on the lips and left the room. Francis hurried out and walked beside her

"Mary you don't have to do this I can deal with it all today. You should get some rest.

Mary stopped and looked at Francis "Francis I'm not a porcelain doll I'm only eight weeks pregnant I can look after myself and the baby I don't need extra guards, I don't need to rest, I just want to go back to my normal routine."

"I know but I just want you to be safe" Francis added.

"I am safe Francis. I feel better when I'm doing things not sitting down bored out of my brain." Mary picked up her pace.

"Okay but you have to stay in the castle or just in the courtyard. Do you hear me? And if anything happens you must come find me." They both stopped at the doors

"Fine can we go in now then" Mary walked in without hearing an answer. Francis then followed. They both sat down and waited for the first person to come forward.

"Your majesties I wouldn't usually ask for such a favor but our village has no money and nobody can afford the simplest of food we can't feed our families. Farms have been destroyed no one has any money or food left people are dying because of it. My youngest son he was only two and he died only a few days ago please your grace help us!" A man pleaded.

"You show a valid point. You are the first of your village to come forward why is that?" Francis questioned.

"Like I said my son he was only two and I couldn't feed him he has died and I fear that my other children will starve as well. I understand that our queen carries your child. It wouldn't happen because of your riches but could you imagine if your child was to die because you couldn't look after it?" The man was getting anxious. Mary placed her hand on her stomach and looked down.

"Do not compare anything to my wife, your queen! Unlike you we would look after our child I would have sacrificed myself to save it. Please I'll deal with it when I do Thank you"

"Francis don't! The man has lost his son and has other kids to look after give him a bit more sympathy than that!" Mary stood up. "Please stay I'll have some grain and some farm animals spread through your village I'll even send some money to give to each citizen" Mary was looking at the man. You could tell he was about to give her a massive hug to show his gratitude but instead he just bowed.

"Thank you your majesty I am so very thankful." The man turned and walked out the room.

"What was that for? We can't afford it." Francis whispered to Mary. "That was the most stupidest thing you could have done to solve the problem!" He was louder that time.

"It was much better than yelling at him and making him feel responsible for his sons death" Mary yelled "At least I show I care"

"Well now you'll be answering to all the villages that need money and food from a 500 mile radius around the castle." Francis sighed trying to think.

"Francis we gave grain to the villages not long ago they will be fine" As they were finishing up there argument a bunch of men came in.

"Your majesties, we come from a small village just on the border of France and Spain. We have traveled great distance to tell you that the heir of Spain is looking for a queen to marry. We heard rumors that they are coming here to steal your throne and your queen. We do not wish for this to happen because Queen Mary is the best queen that has happened to France and we understand that if anything happens to either of you the other will stop at nothing to get the revenge on the people who either kidnapped or murdered the other." One of the stronger looking men said

"How can I trust you. And that this is not some sort of hoax" Francis asked looking at his wife who had worry written all over her face.

"Because we only came to ask for one thing in return. To become guards of the royal party." Another men stepped forward. "We can still give you information and act as spies" He added

"I apologize but I will not add you to my royal party of guards I can not afford to pay you for your efforts I'm so sorry but if anything happens then I'll be sure to call you back. Now please leave" Francis said having the guards show them out.

"Francis Spain wants you dead! Do something" Mary pleaded "I can't lose you."

"Leave us now!" Francis called out watching the guards and Nobleman leave the room. "There is no threat."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Those men aren't from the borders. They live in a village near here." Francis replied "I've seen the men before when I went to give food to there village"

"But how do you know there is no threat?" She still asked questions.

"Because my sister Elizabeth is married to the king of Spain. The heir is my brother in-law he is no threat. I got a letter from Elizabeth today we write to each other to keep our alliance in place. I think they wanted me and you dead and thought that it was a good way to get to us by being our guards. Sort of like when you were raped." Francis said concluding the whole plot

"What would I do without you?" Mary said smiling at her husband while also trying to get the thoughts of her rape out of her head. Mary and Francis listened to other peoples problems for the rest of the morning and after the last person left Mary stood up and said goodbye to Francis. She walked out and headed towards the gardens.

* * *

Some lunch times Mary and her ladies and even a few noblewomen dance. They dance in a circle twirling and spinning. Its something to keep the females busy why the men are dealing with the politics. The girls laughed and got lost in the dance. Mary tripped slightly and picked herself up laughing among the girls. Francis walked over to the group of dancing girls and Mary ran over to him and greeted him with a kiss. All the girls were watching them as they walked back to the castle. Francis and Mary went for a walk around the castle before they left again and found what they thought was a private spot at the lake. Francis took his shirt off and jumped in the water. Mary took off her dress leaving her corset on jumping in with Francis. They almost forgot that Mary was pregnant and they were in a garden full of people. People walking past watched the king and queen splash each other and kiss. Lola came over and excused herself.

"Excuse me your majesty but there is someone here to see you." Lola said looking down at her feet and not at the half naked queen and king.

"I'll be there soon" Francis called out from the water.

"My apologies but they only wanted queen Mary." Lola added.

"Oh okay then I'll be out soon." Mary said coming on to shore. "Francis I'll see you tonight." Mary put her dress on with the help from Lola. She walked back to the castle and went in to the throne room.

"Your Majesty" A rich noble said bowing towards his queen. "I asked to meet with you to talk about a trade dealership"

"Why didn't you want the king?" Mary asked reassuring her safety "What could I possibly offer you that the king wouldn't?"

"Scottish timber" The noble replied "The king may have married you and became the king of Scotland but you are her true Queen by birth"

"Alright state your claim" Mary said

"I would like Scottish timber for my land to sell to other farmers and nobles and in return I'll give you fifty percent of my Grain, honey and eggs and if you wish I heard that you crave berries. I can also offer you some extra berries for in the kitchen from my Farm." He held a good fair offer.

"I like it but I will have to consult the deal with my husband. I'll have my offer tonight." Mary stood up and left. The noble just watched and stared at the queens beauty. Mary had men falling at her feet but she just wanted Francis.

* * *

 **This took me a while but I made an Extra long one because it might be a couple days before I can post the next chapter  
**

 **the next chapter will have a bit of a time jump.**


	6. Chapter 6

4 Months Pregnant

Mary's morning sickness was nearly gone and she had started showing only 2 weeks ago. She was wearing less tightened corsets and eating different varieties of food to fill herself and her unborn child. Mary rarely left her chambers, she couldn't be bothered getting dressed and was perfectly happy sitting on her bed with Francis or just on her own. Its not what she expected but she enjoys her alone time. Mary stayed up a lot later now, she would stay awake and talk with Francis all night and if Francis wasn't in there chambers throughout the day Mary and her ladies were usually playing a game of chess at her table. Today Mary was alone so she decided to leave her chambers for once. She wanted to go for a walk around the castle just to get some healthy exercise.

"Your Grace what a wonderful day I hope you are doing well." Lord Narcisse said bowing at the queen.

"Narcisse yes I am doing well thank you I think its about time I got some proper sunlight." Mary replied to his statement "And how are you?" She asked walking over to the edge and looking over the balcony.

"I'm well thank you but have you seen Lady Lola anywhere I think she's ignoring me" Narcisse answered her.

"No I just left my bed chambers... Oh wait there she is at the edge of the fountain with Lady Greer" Mary pointed down to the garden.

"Thank you your highness" Narcisse thanked her bowing again and walking down the hall. Mary decided to see if Kenna was available for a walk. She went to Kenna's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Your majesty" The pager boy bowed "Lady Kenna has gone to meet the kings brother."

"Oh okay thank you." Mary walked off towards Bashes chambers "Why was Kenna with Bash?" She thought. Mary knocked on Bashes door. Bash opened the door just enough to look out. He had no shirt on and his belt was undone. "Oh" She knew why now

"Mary? W-what are you doing here? Why are you alone?" Bash asked looking to see if anyone was behind her.

"I was wondering if Kenna was here her pager told me she was with you. And I was just going for a walk nothing bad." Mary answered and questioned him knowing who was making all the noise inside.

"Yeah shes just getting her things." He looked behind him "Kenna Mary's here to see you."

"Oh I'll be out in a moment" Kenna called from inside.

"So hows the baby doing?" He asked trying to make a conversation while Kenna was getting ready.

"Good yes its doing well" Mary said and smirked when she saw Kenna open the door. "Shall we go for a walk" Mary asked Kenna.

"I would love to" Kenna answered leading Mary out the halls. "Does Francis know where you are?" Kenna questioned

"No but did you and Bash get back together?" Mary answered and asked Kenna.

"How about I won't ask questions if you don't" Kenna laughed "But if you must know it was a few days ago. We were actually going to ask you and Francis if we could marry again because our last wedding was a bit you know depressing."

"Of course I'll tell Francis when I see him next." Mary smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"We could go get some snacks and have a picnic?" Kenna replied "Its up to you"

"Oh god no I can't keep eating. I'm pretty sure that this isn't all baby it could just be my fat stomach." She laughed. The girls walked around the castle until Mary needed to sit. She sat down by the window seal next to Kenna.

"Are you going to the last summer festival? Winter is coming and apparently the king has planned the festival for tomorrow?" Kenna asked Mary

"I heard about that last night. Francis told me he organized it. I wouldn't miss it for the world" Mary answered. "Its going to be my last summer festival without a child."

"Yes it will be. Could you imagine your child running around the castle getting under Catherine's feet." She laughed.

"Oh lord the first thing I'll be teaching it will be to keep away from Catherine, it might have a chance at actually living without constant threats" They both laughed "I don't think Catherine will be that bad though she has helped me through a lot the last couple months she is really the only one that knows how it feels to carry the future king of France."

"Well Lola might know." Kenna said. "She was pretty much carrying a royal child but nobody knew it."

Mary looked down at the ground and sighed "Can we not talk about Lolas affair with my husband"

"Of course I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it was still a sensitive subject" Kenna apologized.

"It'll always be a sensitive subject" Mary sighed "But I still love Lola and Francis."

"Maybe we should get you back to your chambers you look like you're in pain" Kenna said helping Mary up.

"I'm not but a rest wouldn't hurt" Mary fare welled Kenna and walked back to her chambers only to see Francis waiting inside.

"Where were you?" Francis asked

"I was with Lady Kenna we went for a walk through the castle" Mary said softly

"The royal physician is coming the day after the festival to do some check ups if that's okay?" Francis told her.

"Okay thank you for letting me know, how's the planning going for the festival. I'll be there tomorrow to to the last touch ups.

"Its going alright but no you need to rest. The physician told us that the worst thing to happen to our child was for you to stress so please stay and rest you'll be attending the festival that should be enough."

"Francis I am the queen of France and if one more person tells me to rest I will... I will ugh I won't be happy" She laughed. "But I came in here to rest so rest with me if you wish or leave I don't mind."

"I think I'll stay" He laughed pulling Mary onto the bed and kissing her."

"Alright" Mary smiled and kissed him back being careful of the baby.

* * *

It was the day of the festival. Mary made sure she was well dressed and ready to face the people. She looked at her swollen stomach in the mirror. It wasn't big like a balloon it just looked like she gained some weight. She wasn't worried that she looked fat rather then pregnant because by now everyone in Europe knew that she was carrying France's heir.

"Your majesty you look beautiful" A servant girl said as she placed a tray of breakfast on the side table. Mary had been getting frequent compliments from everyone in the castle.

"Thank you" Mary said taking one last glance in the mirror and straightening her dress out before walking towards her breakfast. On the tray was a simple omelet and tea with strawberry tarts for later. Mary smiled at the girl who was making Marys bed. "Are you going to the festival?" Mary asked the girl.

"No your grace servants aren't permitted to go to such events." The girl replied concentrating to get the creases out of the sheets.

"I didn't realize I'll take it up with the king. I would love to see you and your family there. Say you are a special guest from the queen." Mary said walking over to the girl. "Everyone deserves to go its a celebration."

"Your grace my family and I would be so thankful!" She was looking at Mary with a big smile. "I'll see you there"

"Yes see you there" Mary watched the girl skip out her chambers. Mary sat down and smiled it was a nice thing to do for someone who has nothing. She stood up and left her chambers she knew that there would be the festival out in the courtyard for the people but after there will be a more private party in the throne room for all the rich Noble men. Mary knew she had to attend. She walked to the throne room looking for Francis to accompany her. Instead she saw Catherine.

"Mary oh how is he doing?" asked Catherine walking from the other side of the room closer to Mary.

"Catherine I can't promise a boy it may be a girl. But the child is doing well Thank you. Have you seen Francis I've been looking for him everywhere he's meant to accompany me to the festival?" Mary asked glaring around the room to look for Francis.

"He's already left for the festival he said he was coming back I thought you knew?" Catherine had an honest look in her eyes.

"Oh well I shall meet him there then. Change of plans" Mary walked off towards the exit of the throne room. Mary hurried down the halls. The busy servants were hurrying as well with clean linen and cleaning products. Mary went down the steps into the courtyard. She wondered around the festival until she found Bash standing on his own taking a sip from his flask of beer.

"Have you seen my husband by any chance I've been looking for him everywhere?" Mary asked stopping right beside him.

"No but I think he might be in the chapel tent. Why? Mary looked at the direction he was pointing in.

"Can I have some?" She asked dodging the question

"Mary if Francis found out that I let you drink my beer than I'd be better off dead." Bash looked at Mary who was still holding out her hand

"Well its a good thing I'm your queen then isn't it!" She snatched the flask right out of Bash's hands and took two gulps.

"Mary you are pregnant you can't be drinking my beer" He said taking it back "But I will let you occasionally if you tell me why you demand to see my brother so bad. Its not because you want to see him I know you Mary"

"Well if you must know I was meant to meet him at the castle but Catherine told me he was already here. I want to know why he left so soon. I even came earlier than I said." Mary took the flask again and took another gulp "He's just so... I don't know secretive."

"Mary he's the king of France he has his excuses." Bash looked at Mary taking the flask back putting it in his back pocket.

"I need to see if he's there then. Oh and I still need to talk to Francis but I am keen to get you and Kenna wed again, it wouldn't be the real thing but a small celebration and ceremony wouldn't hurt?"

"I nearly forgot about that" Bash said truthfully "Don't be mad at Francis"

"Bye Bash" Mary said heading towards the chapel tent. Mary noticed the servant girl with an infant in her hands and a small boy next to her being harassed by some guards.

"Servants and their families aren't aloud at the festivals. Rules by the king and queen." A guard said with a hoarse voice spitting on the ground.

"Please I was invited here by the queen herself. Please you must believe me." Mary heard the girl

"You silly girl the queen made no such invitation. A servant like you doesn't belong here that's just stupid." They laughed.

"Are you calling me stupid for inviting a poor girl to a castle event?" Mary interrupted the mens laughter.

"Your majesty we would never." They all bowed including the family of servants "We were just... just"

"Just greeting my guests" She interrupted them again "Now leave before I have you thrown in the dungeon. Are you alright? I'm so sorry about those men." Mary apologized

"Your majesty my brothers and I are so grateful and can never repay you of your kindness towards us."

"I do not mind helping my people and inviting them to events they deserve to go to its my pleasure. What are your brothers names and I don't even know yours?" Mary asked.

"This is Adrian and Lucas my two youngest brothers. I am Sophia."

"Well Sophia I would love to stay and talk but I need to find the king I'll see you around. Here please enjoy yourself" Mary said passing Sophia two gold coins and walking off before she could give it back. Mary walked to the entrance of the tent she entered to see Francis kneeling at a bench of candles. "I was told you'd be here"

"Mary why'd you leave the castle alone?" Francis asked standing up putting his hand on Marys stomach.

"Because my beloved husband left for the festival without me sorry if I came alone but I thought we arranged to meet in the castle so you could accompany me!" Mary wasn't pleased.

"I was coming back you left earlier than I thought." He confessed leaning in for a kiss and being rejected by Mary. "I've been praying to god for the safety of our child every day. I'm just trying to be sure." Francis looked at Marys slightly swollen stomach

"Sure of what exactly!" Mary was curious

"Sure that you could bare a child! To make sure that you would be safe and could produce a healthy baby. I have my doubts like any king would. Is it wrong for me to worry?" Francis took his hand off Marys stomach.

"No but I'm scared Francis what if it dies I'll never forgive myself."

"Mary you are strong. You will produce a healthy baby and we will watch it grow. I love you." Francis had a way of making everything okay. "Do you want to go for a walk around?" Francis asked leading her out and stopping at some stalls. Mary bought a nice baby blanket for the unborn babe. She bought a stuffed doll because she secretly had a gut feeling she was going to produce a girl not a boy. Francis held the things for Mary as they walked. They stopped to watch a group of children play together it warmed there hearts so much.

"One day they'll be our children running and playing, Mary you have nothing to fear except my mother if its a girl" They laughed.

"I have a feeling its a girl" Mary confessed as they started walking again catching view of the lake.

"I don't care if its a boy or a girl I'm sure it'll grow up just like you" Francis assured "A child like you would be a blessing"

"Well thank you but if its a boy like your mother says then it'll surely look like you. With blonde curls, gorgeous eyes and a loving forgiving heart." Mary smiled at the description of her future son. "Are we going to have more kids if this one is a boy? Do you think it'll work again?" Mary asked curiously.

"Mary we'll focus on our first child not stress out over the next. I understand you're worried but we will have a future together" Francis was certain of this. "Can we just enjoy the finer parts of life without worrying about our heirs." The royals walked around until it was time to go to the next part of the festival, the part where all lords, Generals and Nobles came together with their wives and kids.

* * *

Mary and Francis were dancing. They were just holding each other there swaying side to side not caring about any one else but themselves.

"Mary you mean the world to me" Francis said kissing Mary on the neck."

"And you to me." Mary replied. "I wanted to ask you something about Kenna and Bash?" She asked

"What now? Is it urgent?" Francis asked

"No but they've requested to re-wed because there wedding was so forced and harsh. They've come to love each other and I care for them both. They deserve another wedding to prove how much they love each other. It doesn't need to be the real thing they are already married but I think it would be nice if Kenna could walk down an aisle in a white wedding dress. Don't you think?" Mary tried convincing.

"Its a lovely idea I love it I give them my blessing Bash and Kenna deserve to be happy as we are happy now." Francis lead Mary off the dance floor "But you are pregnant and shouldn't be dancing or walking much so to speak" Francis smiled.

"I'm not that far along. A little dance won't kill anyone." Mary reassured him. After a while everyone started to leave. The royals went back to there chambers and got into bed. Mary thought that Francis was asleep. She started talking to the baby "Oh child I hope you are safe and healthy. I have two nations and a husband depending on me and you. I pray that I will look after you" She rubbed her hand on her stomach to sooth it and talked softly to it before falling asleep. Francis had never realized how much pressure he was putting on Mary. He decided it was time she came to more matters in court and helped him rule she needed to forget about their child just for a while.

* * *

 **I need some suggestions on what th actua sex of the baby should be? Please let me know in the reviews or PM me**


	7. Chapter 7

**It may be hard for me to write the next couple of days because I have a Maths test soon. sorry :)  
**

* * *

6 Months Pregnant

Mary and Francis were sitting at their thrones. They had both been called in the throne room because of urgent news about the protestants living close to the castle walls. They sat there when a Protestant man walked in with chains attached only to his arms. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked up at the king

"What crimes have you permitted to be in my presence! It must have been bad because I don't usually punish protestant beliefs!" Francis asked with an angry tone.

"I permitted no crime other than the way I believe in God." The man grinned. He was evil Francis could tell by the look on his face

"Oh we don't believe that for a second!" Francis snapped "You killed two dozen Catholics for the sake of your beliefs!"

"I did it for my god. He doesn't want you or your wife on the throne!" The mans grin grew wider as he stared at Mary. Mary was scared but tried to not show it. "You don't belong on that throne! No Catholic does!" He was yelling.

"You will be hung by the time the sun goes down tonight. I do not want sick men like you living in my country putting any risk on my people!" Francis yelled at him "24 innocent men murdered! You are truly sick!" Francis watched as the guards started pushing him out the door. The men turned to look at the king and grinned. Before Francis could blink the man was running towards them

"AGHH!" The man ran up to Mary. He strangled her and punched her in the face

"Francis!" Mary screamed "Francis!" The man was ripped off of Mary and was thrown to the floor. Mary got up and ran to her husband. She could barely breath because of the blood rushing from her nose.

"I want him hung now!" Francis yelled before leaving his wife to go to the man "That was my wife! My pregnant wife! You sick little man I want you dead! Francis slapped the man to the ground punching him again and again. He took a step back and turned towards his crying wife.

"Francis." Mary was crying terribly.

"Mary" He ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. He sat her on his throne and tried getting all the blood off of her face. He didn't think the baby was harmed because the assault was only to her face and neck. "Mary I'm going to take you to the infirmary to make sure no harm has come to you or the baby." He picked her up and carried her out through the castle towards the physicians chambers. Mary by then had gone unconscious. Passing guards, servants and special guests were all shocked to see the pregnant queen unconscious in the kings arms. Francis ignored her weight and the people he just held her as if she was lighter than a feather.

"Your highness what has happened?" The physician asked clearing a spot on a bed for Mary.

"An attack" Francis placed her down "Please hurry she could be in great danger."

The physician checked her temperature "She has got no fever which is a good start. Why don't you wait outside I'll do some checkups to see if she's okay?" He asked the king

"I-I'll" Francis stuttered

"Please she will be fine." The physician said "It will be all over soon enough."

"I need my Mother I'll be as quick as I can be." Francis kissed his wife gently and quickly before darting out the doors. He ran to the opposite side of the castle to see his Mother was talking to some guards.

"Francis! Is she alright we were all looking for you I was just about to check the infirmary!" Catherine worried. "Where is she?"

"She's in the infirmary now but we need to be quick its alright I think the baby's fine" Francis pulled his Mother "Quick I will not lose her!" They both pretty much ran back to Mary. When they arrived they both stormed in. Mary was sitting up with a black eye and bruised nose.

"Oh Mary you look dreadful are you okay?" Catherine asked sitting beside Mary.

Mary croaked out some words from her swollen neck "I'll be alright"

"And the baby?" Catherine doubled checked

"We're both fine" Mary reassured

"Oh I'm so sorry" Francis said apologizing and sitting on the other side of his mother. Francis stroked her hair back behind her ear. "This is all my fault"

"No Francis it's no ones fault, You can not blame yourself for everything that isn't your doing" Mary's voice was coming back to her.

"Mary he attacked you when I was right beside you. I saw him coming I could have protected you!" He kissed her carefully on her fore head

"Then you would be in my position. I can not ever lose you. You are my world!" Mary felt horrible but made herself feel better by looking in her husbands watering eyes. She kissed him hard it made her feel better. Catherine thought it best for her to leave

"Get well Mary you are carrying the future king!" Catherine gleamed "My grandson"

"Please rest." Francis pleaded

"Only if you stay" She smiled digging her head into his shoulder.

"I will. Forever" Francis lied back with Mary and watched her sleep.

* * *

The next day.

Mary felt a lot better after her rest. She had nearly forgotten that the attack happened yesterday. She had just left the infirmary with Francis and was heading to her chambers to get dressed in something other than a night gown. She opened the door and saw no one but a girl in the mirror directly in front of her. It was a fat bloated looking girl with dark rings under her eyes. It took a bit for her to realize that it was her she was looking at.

"Whats wrong?" Francis looked at her putting on a clean shirt.

"Nothing I um didn't realize that I was this big." She placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Mary you know it doesn't look bad you look more beautiful than ever" He smiled walking closer towards her wrapping his arms around her and her stomach. "I will make sure you're safe and the baby at all costs. Until my last breath."

"Why can't everyone be like you?" Mary turned herself to face him.

"Because if everyone was like me then you wouldn't know who to love" He smiled "But of course you would pick me"

"Oh is that so?" She laughed and kissed him. "Now you should go. Didn't you have to meet someone in your office?"

"I did but I'm sure its not bad I think it can wait" Francis sat on the bed "I want to spend today with you."

"No Francis it may not be important to you but to others it may be. Put your people first."

"Wasn't it you that said I needed to put my wife before my country"

"Well yes but I'll be here when you come back I'm only going to rest" Mary practically pushed him out the door.

"Bye I love you" he kissed her goodbye and walked down the hall. Mary shut the door and got into bed. She fell into a deep sleep straight away.

* * *

Francis walked into his office. He saw his brothers Bash and Charles, two nobles and Narcisse surrounding a table.

"Your majesty" they all bowed "There is news about Calley"

"Cally? whats happened" he went and stood between Charles and Narcisse.

"Brother, England has strengthened up her forces and has attacked Cally." Charles was pointing on a map spread out on the table.

"Is it bad?" Francis asked looking at all the papers spread out

"We will need to send reinforcements to help keep Calley." the nobleman showed Francis the letter from a noble in that area.

"War?" Francis went and sat down. "We can't afford another war we will lose."

"I say only 10 companies should be sent there we have about a hundred." Narcisse said.

"Only ten! We have french borders to protect let alone a castle and probably religious war." Francis sighed "But if we did we will still need another army I could buy the dukes again?"

"Use Scotland's army" Charles thought out loud "You married the queen of Scots and it is part of the contract"

"Mary won't like it she's at a very vulnerable time being pregnant and married. Elizabeth will take her country straight away if they leave to help Calley." He stopped to think.

"Francis we just got Calley back from England we can't lose it they'll think we're weak" Bash added in.

"Fine I'll speak to Mary but I honestly think I'll need the dukes army." He stormed out the room towards his bed chambers. This was the worst part about being king.

"Mary we need to speak" He woke her up with his harsh tone.

"Francis whats wrong?"

"Calley is at war we need extra men I was going..." Francis was interrupted

"You were going to ask for my armies." Mary butted in

"Yes can we?"

"Francis I said at the very start I would help France. Yes you can but you can only take 6 companies I know its not much but I need men in Scotland."

"Oh Mary!" He jumped in happiness "I need to go I'll talk soon" He ran back towards the office.

"Mary is giving six companies! We can win if we send them tonight" Francis gleamed runnng through the doors.

"Your grace its only appropriate if a royal king or prince goes to war with the men. Are you going?" Narcisse asked

"Oh I nearly forgot" he sighed.

"Francis I'll go, be with your wife during the birth of your baby." Charles offered.

"No Charles you can not you are to young. I don't want to go either but for my country I must. Mary will have to understand"

* * *

"NO!" Mary yelled "You can't you'll get yourself killed!"

"Mary its for France!" He tried explaining "I need to"

"But what about me, the baby our family? You'll be gone for a good few months!" Mary was yelling "That's if you survive!"

"Mary you have to understand"

"No this is what happened to my parents. My father went to war when my mother was pregnant I lost him and I never met him!" Mary was beginning to be more upset than angry. "I love you"

"Mary I'll be back before the baby is born, I will survive."

"When do you leave?" She sighed

"At dawn" He sat down. Mary looked shocked, angry, sad then depressed in one look.

"Dawn?" she started to cry. "But..." She was crying and couldn't stop.

"Mary I will be back." She cried in his arms all night they didn't sleep they just sat in each others arms the whole night. By dawn Mary had fallen asleep. Francis got dressed into his knights uniform. He was ready to leave so he woke up his wife. "Mary I'm going in another half hour"

"Already? No" Mary said shocked she didn't wake up with him. He put a coat around her shoulders and stood her up.

"I need to go I'll wave to you before I leave." They kissed in Mary's tears. He lowered his head and kissed the baby. "I love you" He kissed her again one last time. "I will be here before the baby is born, I promise" He left straight away to insure he didn't cry with her. He got on his horse and lined up with the army. He turned and saw Mary standing at there balcony with tears dropping from her eyes. He turned back around and rode off.

"You be safe." Mary thought.

* * *

Mary spent the rest of the day crying. She got over it after a while and continued with her life. She was acting as king for the time being or until it was time to give birth. She had Catherine on her side helping her through it. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as it seems?

* * *

 **I think this is horrible I needed to do something and remembered what happened in Season 1. I hope its not to bad but I know its not my best**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm looking forward to writing more but I have been struggling with my story and school work I hope this is good I've put a lot of effort into this one becuse i'm finding the characters aren't acting as themselves?**

* * *

8 1/2 Months Pregnant

Mary refused to rest. She wanted to do what was right for her country not herself. She wondered if Francis would ever come back, ever leave Calley. What if he was dead? She didn't want to think about the possibilities. Many times Catherine had told her to go into her chambers because she was over doing it but Mary never listened. She wanted to believe that Francis would be home soon. She needed to leave the castle and knew that was not even a possibility with the birth nearing.

"Catherine just the person I needed" Mary was walking down a hall and saw Catherine turning the corner.

"Mary. I see you ignored my advice and aren't resting. Again" Catherine responded.

"Have you heard anything about the troops in Calley?" Mary asked ignoring Catherine

"Yes but nothing important yet I need it to be confirmed." Catherine walked past her.

"What is it?" Mary pulled her back.

"They've nearly got Calley back again but depending on the English, Francis and his men may be home soon. I think within the week"

"When did you here of this?" Mary demanded "And why wasn't I there?"

"Last night, news from the commanding general informed us of the survivors. Mary you are a pregnant queen the nobles don't want to be busying you or worrying you. Right now you are fragile." Catherine tried leaving again

"And Francis?"

"Is alive and well" Catherine walked off as fast as she could. Mary was extremely happy. Maybe Francis was going to live. But she had other things to deal with like the discreet nobles living inside her castle. Mary walked to the room where they had all been doing their business.

"I hope you aren't forgetting that I am the queen of France and I am looking after her in my husbands absence!" Mary stormed through the door "I warn you I will not take any man who is secretly spreading news that I should know about and not letting me know!"

"Your grace we did not mean to keep secrets we just didn't want you to worry or get your hopes up. We care for our queen." They all bowed.

"I can look after myself!' She stood in between two men and they all started talking and discussing. Two hours later they had just agreed on some things.

"Than its settled if the troops don't come back within three weeks we will send a messenger out to inform them that we have lost." A lord had said looking at Mary

"Three weeks" Mary nodded her head and left the room. She was really tired from all the work she had done that day so she walked to her chambers. She went into the added room that was off her bedroom it was a much smaller room that had a decorated cot and rocking chair sitting in the middle. On the sides were matching cupboards with new linen folded neatly in the draws. It was her baby's nursery. She blew out the candle and closed the door. She went and sat on her bed. She thought about Francis that night, where he was sleeping, who he was with, if he thought about her at night. Mary struggled to sleep. Every night she had gotten used to the kicking in her stomach, sometimes she would sing to the child when it kicked. These are the sort of moments Mary wished Francis were here for. After a while Mary had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Good morning your majesty" Sophia the girl she had invited to the summer festival said bowing.

"What time is it?" Mary asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Late, its about a half hour until lunch your grace, queen Catherine instructed us to not allow you to leave bed this morning or this afternoon" Sophia replied

"I will be getting ready and leaving now" Mary stood up. "Fetch my clothes."

'but..." Sophia was interrupted

"Now!" Mary started walking to her dressing table and got her brush. She gently stroked her hair until it was smooth. When Mary was ready she rushed out of her chambers towards Catherines chambers and welcomed herself in. "Catherine!' she yelled

"Mary why can't you just rest. I worry for yours and the babys safety." Catherine sighed

"I will look after myself."

"Mary you can't look after a country and yourself its merely impossible." Catherine walked over and put her hands on Marys shoulders. "Please just rest I can look after France"

"I am her queen and you _were_ her queen so no I will deal with it and any other problems concerning _my_ France." Mary was ready to leave but she felt a sharp pain hit her lower stomach. Mary quickly crouched holding her stomach.

"Mary you're in labor!" Catherine immediately bent down to help her "Your water just broke".

'No its just a fake contraction I get them now and then" Mary brought herself to stand. "I'm fine really."

"No you are not fine you are in labor your water just broke I'm going to take you to your chambers and you will rest until it is time to give birth. You are now bed strained until you have the child." Catherine walked Mary back to her chambers.

"No I will rest when I need to" Mary tried but didn't succeed.

"Queen Mary is not to be let out of her chambers for any reason. If she tries to leave you get me straight away. Understand? Fetch the midwife"" She ordered the guards.

"You can not just lock me in my chambers Catherine!" Mary yelled as she walked out the door.

'Watch me!" She called back as the door was slammed behind her. Mary sat on her bed. How was she going to escape? She thought. But then another contraction hit.

"Ah" she screamed. She didn't mean to it was a fake contraction wasn't it? two guards ran in to see Mary crouching her stomach at the end of her bed.

"Your grace what do we do?..." The guards started

"I want Francis!" Mary yelled

"Your grace he's in Calley." The guards got her up and lay her out straight on the bed. The midwife and nurse rushed in.

"Its alright I'll be fine you can go" Mary reassured although the guards still hesitated.

"I need sleep that's all." she smiled and watched the guards leave the room. Mary knew Catherine was right she was in labor but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Catherine headed towards Marys ladies chambers. She found them all together sitting in Johns nursery talking and playing with the bastard son.

"Mary is in labor, I want you in there as people she can trust." Catherine demanded storming in the room

"Mary is in labor?" Greer asked

"Yes now quick she's alone with the midwife I don't know what will happen. Hurry!" Catherines said quickly

"I'll stay here so I can deal with John" Lola insisted

"You are her lady get up and go!" Catherine ordered "She will be giving birth which is a dangerous deathly thing as you would know. And you're just going to sit in here and rub in her face that you have Francis son. Mary might not have a son and if she doesn't I'd watch out she will not be happy with you." This was enough for Lola to get up and walk with Greer and Kenna towards Marys chambers. The rumors were already spreading around the castle. The queen was giving birth soon. When the girls arrived they ran straight to Mary.

"Mary are you okay? Do you need anything?" Kenna asked.

"I want Francis, I need him!" Mary replied as Kenna held a wet cloth on her sweaty forehead.

"He isn't here I'm sorry." Lola added.

"Queen Mary won't be ready for some hours maybe longer. I insist that she rests" The physician said walking over to the queen.

"Please rest Mary" Greer pleaded. Before noticing Mary had her eyes closed

"She was really tired" Kenna said sitting back.

"We need to stay, lets just sit over there." Lola walked over to a cushioned seat. The girls sat and watched Mary to make sure she was okay. If anything happened to her they would all feel guilty.

* * *

Hours later the girls were still talking. It was really late in the night and Mary was still fast asleep but every now and again she twitched because of the contractions and kicking baby. They were busy talking about what they think Mary and Francis would finally decide as the name until Catherine hurried in.

"Francis will be here hopefully any time from now." Catherine said as she sat down "How is she?"

"Good but I thought the armies couldn't be back until the end of next week?" Greer wondered

"Yes apparently a messenger was sent out a while ago to let Francis know that Mary would be giving birth soon and we have been told that they are near the castle." Catherine was smiling.

"Well Mary will be pleased to hear" Kenna stood up to wake Mary.

"Wait don't wake her. It would be better off if she didn't know and it could be a surprise how lovely would that be?" Catherine said pulling Kenna back down. "I know we've had our issues before but this birth is important Mary must do this without extra stress concerning Francis." The girls agreed and left her to sleep. Within minutes of this Mary woke screaming. Immediately the midwife and nurse came rushing in.

"She's ready to push!" The nurse yelled as everyone ran over. Mary had fear spread across her face. "Stay calm everything will be alright just breath deeply in and out, and push when I tell you to." Mary screamed out louder.

"Come on Mary everything will be okay" Kenna soothed her through her screams. She started pushing when a loud bang hit the door. Someone barged in but Mary couldn't see. She pushed again. She saw who it was, she couldn't believe it.

"Francis!" She screamed through another push

"Mary its okay I'm here" Francis ran over to her side and held her hand. He knew that men weren't aloud in the room while the woman gave birth but he didn't care. He just got home to the castle only to find his beloved wife screaming. He had arrived safely. He was much earlier than expected and seemed to have gotten back just in time. Mary pushed again and heard the screams and cries of her baby.

"One last push" The midwife said and Mary used all her strength and pushed, squashing Francis hand. The cries of her baby continued, it was over.

"You did it Mary!" Francis said kissing her on her forehead. Mary turned her sweaty head and looked at him in the eyes, such beautiful eyes. She closed her eyes because she was exhausted. "Mary?"

"I'm okay I'm just really tired." she spoke softly and quietly.

"Its a boy!" The nurse was holding the baby boy. She walked over to Francis and carefully handed the child over to him. He knelt down to Mary and showed her their son. Mary smiled and looked at the baby. He looked just like his father with his gorgeous blue eyes and strands of blonde hair. Mary had never seen anything as beautiful. The midwife took the child from Francis and took him to a bowl of warm water. She bathed, him cleaning off all the blood and gooey stuff off. Mary closed her eyes again.

"Mary? Stay awake just for a while" Francis tried keeping her up.

"Is she alright" Catherine asked the physician coming closer towards Mary.

"Its normal in child birth for the woman to want to sleep your majesty" the physician pulled the sheets up "I'll just make sure everything's alright with her body. Just let her rest" Francis still hesitated. He got on the bed and sat up next to her the midwife passed him their son. Everyone left except the physician leaving the new family alone. He looked at his wife and could see the dark shadows surrounding her eyes. She was pale and didn't look herself. He knew that he put his country first and left his pregnant wife alone but he hoped that she'd forgive him for doing what he did. Eventually Mary spoke she looked up at Francis who was staring at the baby boy.

"Mary its a boy!" He sounded so happy.

"Francis I thought you weren't getting here for a few weeks? He looks just like you" Mary asked smiling.

"Lets not bother about that now, we have a son." he placed him in between them both.

"James" Mary said looking at the boy "Name him James, don't you remember our dream?"

"I like James" He said smiling at Mary.

"Oh I've missed you" Mary had slight tears fall from her eyes.

"Mary I thought about you every night and I thought of our future son." He responded "I love you" Mary lent over the sleeping boy and kissed Francis deeply on the lips.

"I love you too" She smiled and went back into her original position. The two of them stayed up with their boy. Mary didn't want to move she was happy were she was.

"Could you imagine the rumors and chaos outside these rooms?" He laughed.

"They would all know by now" Mary stroked her childs face.

"Mary I'll take the child into the nursery you should sleep." Mary kissed her son on the forehead and watched as Francis took the child out of the room. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. Francisgot some blankets and made himself comfortable on the reading chair. He watched her sleep until he fell asleep. That day was going to be unforgettable.


	9. Chapter 9

The new parents woke to a crying baby. The nanny hurried in to try and calm him down but he wouldn't stop crying. Francis got up and took the child from the nanny's arms. Francis soothed the child and walked over to his bed where his beautiful wife was lying. He realized that Mary hadn't actually held James yet so he carefully handed the boy over while he got in the sheets. He was lying directly above the blood stains but didn't care because he now had a family that was all together. Mary sat up and held James, she looked at the boy. He really did look like his father. Mary stroked his face and kissed his forehead. This was her son, Francis son, her duty as queen was complete she had provided a french heir.

"Francis he's so beautiful!" Mary smiled still stroking her sons face.

"I think he's perfect." Francis kissed Mary lightly on the side of her head. The two of them sat and looked at there son, their perfect son.

"Can we go for a walk?" Mary asked.

"Are you able to?" Francis asked "You gave birth only last night"

"Yeah I'll be fine but I might have a bath first I'm still covered in blood. Is that why you didn't sleep with me last night?'

"No I thought that you would want to be comfortable on the cleaner side of the bed. I was happy to sleep where I slept" Francis reassured.

"Can you help me bath?" Mary asked Francis.

''Of course. I'll go put James in the nursery." Francis replied. He took James from Mary and placed him in the crib. He then helped Mary up and walked her to the bath. He slowly undressed her from the blood stained night dress. And helped her into the wooden bath. The bath was filled with warm soapy water which soothed Marys body. Francis used a cloth to wipe his wife. he slowly and gently cleaned off all the blood on Mary. He washed her hair in the water and rinsed off the remaining soap. After her long bath, Francis helped Mary out of the bath. He grabbed a bath robe and put it over her shoulders.

"Does that make you feel better?" He asked pushing Marys hair behind her ear.

"Much." She replied walking over to the dressing table to do her hair. Francis stole the brush out of her hands and bushed her hair himself. He left it down because he didn't know what else to do with it. Francis walked over and got a clean corset for Mary, he lied it on the reading chair and got out some shoes for her. He then picked out a dress to go over the corset.

"Mary are you ready to get dressed?" He asked

"Yes but can you tie the corset a bit looser? I don't want to suffocate." Mary asked standing up and walking towards her husband. She kissed him and put on the corset. Francis got her to turn around and tied the corset strings. Mary put on the dress and was ready to leave. "Can we take James? I want to show our son his home."

"Of course dear that is a lovely idea" Francis and Mary both walked into the nursery. It was unusual for a childs nursery to be attached to the parents rooms but Mary and Francis had requested it so they could be closer to their child. Mary picked up James who was wrapped in a nice blanket, the one that she had bought from the festival. She rocked James in her arms and walked out the door. Francis followed her and shut the door behind them.

"I hope the servants come and clean in here while we're gone." Mary said. Francis held the main doors open for Mary and James. They walked out into the hallways together and headed towards the stairs. Mary wanted to take James outside for some fresh air. She was starring down at the sleeping infant as she walked. Mary couldn't let him go, she already felt a strong bond with her son. All the passing servants smiled and whispered to one another as Mary, Francis and James went by.

"Mary we should go see my mother, she was really worried about you last night." Francis said "And your ladies can't wait to meet James."

"Can't it wait, I want to spend time with James" Mary looked up at Francis.

"Mary that is all I want to do too trust me but people will want to meet him." Francis stroked the boys face.

"We'll go see Catherine then" Mary said "Do you want to hold him?" Mary asked.

"Sure a boy needs his father" Francis carefully picked him up out of his mothers arms. They walked to Catherine's chambers and were let in.

"Mary! Francis! Is this him?" Catherine ran over to see her grandson. She practically stole him from Francis and wrapped him in her arms.

"That is James mother" Francis answered putting his arm around the smiling Mary. Mary wrapped her arms around Francis as she watched Catherine play with James.

"Why James?" Catherine asked looking at the happy couple. Mary sat down her head was starting to get dizzy from all the walking.

"We chose James to honor Marys father. I also happen to like that name." Francis replied.

"Well I guess its up to you. Has anyone in the castle seen him yet?" Catherine asked

"Only the passing servants and guards. Why?" Mary replied.

"Well we will have to have a ball tonight to celebrate the new french heir." Catherine smiled.

"Mother I don't think that's necessary" Francis added "Mary has just given birth."

"Nonsense she'd be fine I'll start the preparations as soon as possible." Catherine had made up her mind and already called in her pager.

"I think I'll go." Mary said walking up to Catherine who was still holding James. "Are you coming Francis?" Mary asked taking her son back from Catherine.

"I would love to but I need to see the survivors of the war. Are you all right to go alone?" He replied

"Yeah I'll just go see my ladies." Mary answered. Francis kissed James on his forehead and then kissed Mary deeply on the lips. He missed that in Calley. He left Catherines chambers before Mary did. Mary fare welled Catherine and left as well. She carried her boy into Greers chambers where the girls have been spending most of their time. She walked in with James and immediately Greer and Kenna ran straight over.

"Oh Mary he's so beautiful!" Kenna squealed. Mary went and sat on the bed next to Lola who wasn't acting herself.

"So what have you named him?" Greer asked.

"James Stuart Valois." Mary looked at the thin layer of blonde hair on his head.

"After your father?" Lola asked still being that bit more silent than usual.

"Well Francis said that was one of the reasons but there are many different reasons why we both agreed on James." Mary answered "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh yes please" Kenna reached out. Mary handed Kenna the baby.

"Be very careful he's a prince." Mary warned

"I love children, you should see John and I" Kenna laughed. Lola was still silently sitting next to Mary.

"Are you okay Lola?" Mary asked rubbing her hand on Lolas back.

"Perfectly fine, thanks" She replied.

"Are you sure?" Mary was still worried.

"Great. I like the name James." Lola was dodging the question. Mary took James back from Kenna.

"Catherine's throwing a celebration tonight" Mary sighed.

"This late?" Greer laughed "She really does love parties." The girls sat and admired James for only an hour until they accompanied Mary to her chambers. They got her dressed in a nice ball gown and put her hair up in a bun with her gorgeous crown to top it all off. Mary put James in the crib while she was getting ready. Mary walked over to him after she was dressed. She sat on the rocking chair while she changed him into a neater jumpsuit. She wrapped him in a nice Scottish looking blanket and picked him up. Mary cradled him in her arms she was never letting go of him.

"You are an amazing mother, Francis is lucky to have you" Greer stood at the door. "But he has requested to meet you in the ball room he sends his apologies but he can not meet you here."

"I'll be there soon. I've decided to take James with me. It is his celebration isn't it?" Mary walked past Greer and into her own room. Lola and Kenna were talking quietly on the other side of the room.

"Mary I can stay and look after him if you don't trust the nannys?" Greer offered

"No its just because I don't want to let him out of my sight." Mary looked at James. He was starring back at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"I need to go meet up with someone before the party I'll meet you there" Lola left without another word

"Well we should go now Mary." Greer led her out of the chambers and followed the queen to the ball room. Kenna walked slowly behind Mary and was next to Greer. They arrived and Mary was announced in. She walked with James to Catherines side until Francis would come in but he hadn't been announced.

"Mary I'm so glad you could make it and you managed to bring James as well. How delightful." Catherine smiled. Everyone was staring at her and James.

"I thought it was a celebration why not bring my son?" Mary looked around for Francis "Wheres Francis?"

"I don't know he was with Lola and her bastard son only fifteen minutes ago." Catherine looked as well. He could be there still, neither of them have come."

"Can you look after James I'm going to go find him." Mary handed James to Catherine. "I'll be back soon, look after him with your dear life!" Mary practically ran out the throne room. Was this why Lola was so weird lately? Has she been secretly meeting up with Francis? Mary knew she was just overreacting it was just nonsense. Mary walked in to Lolas chambers and nobody was there. She then went to Johns nursery and believe it or not there was Francis, Lola an John sitting down. Lola was in tears holding John.

"Mary?" Francis wondered "Why aren't you at the celebration?"

"Why aren't you. I came looking for you because I was all alone with our new born son surrounded by power hungry nobles. And here I find you with your bastard son?"

"Mary I'm sorry I should go. Bye Lola I'm sorry." Francis stood up and led Mary out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked as they walked to the ball room.

"Lola is getting jealous." Francis admitted "She felt like I was spending no time with John and I should have been because I've been gone for a while in Calley. I tried telling her that yes I was gone but I wanted to spend time with you and James but she was really upset. It was weird because that was not like Lola at all." Francis felt guilty.

"Oh Lola. she shouldn't feel upset. But yes I did just give birth to my son and of course you're going to want to spend time with me and James. She's just being silly." The pair walked in and Francis was announced

"I love you Mary and I am really sorry about going to that war in Calley. I should have stayed here with you." Francis stopped at the side of the room. Mary kissed him

"Don't worry. I understand that you are king and have things like that you have to do I'm not mad, angry nor upset. I have you back and we now have a son. Life couldn't be more perfect." She kissed him again and then walked him over to Catherine and took James back.

"A perfect son" Francis took him out of Marys hands and rocked him back and forth. James fell asleep straight away. He had a soft snore just like Mary. It made them both smile. The two decided to retire to their chambers with James early, because Mary was nearly ready to drop she was that exhausted. Mary put him in the crib and tucked him into the sheets. James was in a very deep sleep by this point.

"Thank god we have clean linen tonight. Are you going to sleep here with me?" She asked Francis.

"Of course why not these are my chambers too?" Francis took his shirt off and slipped into the sheets. Mary stood in the corner and slowly took each piece of clothing off. She was naked and walked across the room to get her clean night dress. She slid it on and climbed into bed next to Francis. They cuddled together until they both fell asleep. It had been a long day for both of them and they were now being rewarded with sleep.

* * *

 **I hate fanfics were the child is born and they stop writing. I'll hopefully continue on longer :) 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please favorite my story and follow me if you really like this story. I promise to keep writing if you guys keep following and reviewing**

 **Thanks for all the sweet reviews I'm getting:)**

* * *

The next morning Francis and Mary were going to leave James with his nanny. Francis had to meet a Duke to arrange a peace treaty in the throne room and Mary was requested in Catherines chambers.

"I wonder what she wants this time?" Mary wondered looking at Francis who was lying next to her. "I've had a son, an heir to France. Surely I've used enough of those ointments and potion like things on my body. What else could she possibly want from me?"

"I don't know but she requested you for a reason so its best if we get going." Francis sat up "I'll get Greer and Kenna." Francis walked to the door and told the pager boy then walked back to Mary and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can we just stay for a few more moments and forget that we are king and queen. I only just got you back I want to love you before the politics poison our love again." Mary pulled him back on her.

"That won't happen we have James" Francis kissed her "Everything is different"

"But isn't that what you said when we came back from our honeymoon? Look at what marriage did to us" Mary stared into his eyes. "We are just as fragile as we were when I returned to court."

"Mary I love you and we have been through to much together to fall into ruin. You have nothing to fear" He stroked her face putting a stand of hair behind her ear. "But Mary we do need to move along with our lives. We have business to attend to"

"You're right I guess I should get ready." Mary agreed pulling the sheets off her and sitting up. Francis walked over to his closet and grabbed out a leather belt and black leather pants. He quickly put them on and tied his belt as he walked towards the stool sitting beside his bed. It had his white shirt under garment lying messily on top because of the night before. He threw it on and walked to Mary.

"I wish that we could be _just_ Francis and _just_ Mary for once. Why does France and Scotland have to rely on us so much?" Mary was ready to leave she fare welled her servant and walked up to Francis.

"Because we are king and queen that's why but Mary I need to go I don't think this Duke likes waiting." Francis kissed Mary goodbye and left straight away. Mary decided it was time to meet Catherine but wanted to see James first. She felt horrible that he had only been born for two days and she already had Nannys looking after him. She couldn't stand it and walked into his nursery were he lay sleeping. Mary dismissed the girl in the rocking chair and picked up her sleeping baby. She held him for a few minutes until she wrapped him in a warm blanket. She left her chambers holding her boy. She headed towards Catherines chambers and walked in.

"Catherine you called me to your chambers?" Mary wondered sitting down.

"Oh Mary I did" Catherine walked over to her. "I wanted to teach you the ways of a mother"

"I think I'll be fine I don't want myself turning into you in anyway" Mary stood up having a strong grip on James.

"I do understand that you and Francis want to be a different type of king and queen and don't want to be like me and Henry." Catherine rolled her eyes "The job as a mother is found upon yourself, you become the mother that you become no one will influence that but things like feeding your son are things I can teach you and help you with."

"I have already thought about all that I have fed James I know what I'm doing" Mary assured her

"You haven't learned the best way I can assure you of that. So lets get started. Show me your breast." Catherine looked at her in the eyes. "Here I'll help you"

"Are you serious?" Mary took a quick step back. "I will not!" She still had a strong grip on her boy

"Mary are you forgetting that I am your mother in law I have all right to help you with this." Catherine took some steps closer to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine I don't need your help. I don't want you to see my undressed body." Mary felt uncomfortable.

"Mary how do you suppose I help you then?" Catherine was getting annoyed at her. All she was trying to do was help her.

"You don't need to help me I have already been told and have practiced feeding him. I know how it works" Mary pushed Catherines hand off her shoulder "Is there anything else if not I am leaving" Mary asked.

"Just make sure to keep eating and drinking or you won't be able to feed him." Catherine said and walked to her desk and sat down.

"Thank you Catherine but I am going" Mary walked out. She couldn't believe Catherine would ask her to strip bare naked in front of her. Mary walked around the castle with James until she felt her arms were going to fall off and went back to her rooms to put him back in bed. She tucked him in and kissed him. Mary called the Nanny back in to watch over him. It was about time Mary had some alone time.

* * *

Mary went to see what the big fuss was with Francis and the Duke. She walked to the throne room and saw both of them sitting there deep in conversation. Mary didn't want to bother him so she walked over to the resting seat where Kenna was sitting.

"Mary I was just about to find you. I wanted to discuss something with you" Kenna gestured for her to sit next to her.

"Yes what is it?" Mary sat next to her.

"Well a while back you said you would be happy to bless my marriage to Bash again. I was wondering if I can still do that? I didn't want to pester you through your pregnancy" Kenna asked her "It doesn't have to be a real wedding I just want to walk down the aisle in a nice white wedding dress with my hair done and not in my night dress standing upon a mad king"

"Well I am perfectly fine with it. I will just need to pass it over to Francis to make sure that it can still happen but I would say go start looking for a dress. There are some pretty ones in the village down south that I think you will love." Mary finished smiling at her friend who was full of happiness.

"Oh Mary I love you. Thank you thank you thank you!" Kenna said it so loudly that Francis and the Duke looked over to them. She hugged Mary and got up and ran to Bashes chambers. Mary sat there as everyone tore their eyes off of Kenna. Mary laughed slightly to herself before standing up and heading towards the door. Suddenly Mary was touched on the arm. She turned to see the English ambassador.

"Queen Mary I must speak with you it's urgent" The ambassador whispered and pulled her aside. Mary knew Francis would be watching.

"Gideon? What can be this urgent that you need to pull me aside from my court?" Mary wondered.

"Ssh Mary I need to tell you what Elizabeth has sent me to do" He whispered. "Can you meet me somewhere private?"

"How can I trust you?" Mary was suspicious.

"Because what I need to tell you can save your marriage." Gideon explained "I'll meet you on the courtyard balcony before your last meal. Well thats if you show, its up to you" Gideon rushed off and Mary turned her head to see Francis staring right at her. She wasn't sure to go or not because Elizabeth was always sending new ambassadors that had a task to get Mary off her throne. Francis got up and walked over to her.

"Mary what was all that about? What did Gideon do?" He asked. Something in Marys head made her think it was best if Francis didn't know.

"Nothing he just wanted to congratulate me on having a healthy son." Mary lied. She was good at this skill. It was because of Catherine she suspected.

"It didn't look like that that to me" Francis was still curious. "How's James I was just about to go check on him and how was the meeting with my mother?"

"James is fine. He was sleeping when I left him but I needed a break." Mary said "But your mother... lets just say it was getting uncomfortable"

"What do you mean?" Francis asked "Uncomfortable?"

"She wanted to teach me how to breastfeed James." Mary whispered so no one could hear her "She wanted me to show her my breasts just strip right in front of her"

"Oh I'm sorry I should have been there" Francis worried "Are you alright she didn't pressure you to much did she?"

"Francis be honest to yourself you only wanted to be there because your mother wanted me naked. Which you would have loved to see" Mary teased "No I left before it got too uncomfortable"

"Well maybe I did just want to be there for that" He kissed her very deeply. It was a long kiss that felt like it would never end. Mary and Francis both loved these type of kisses it felt like it was only them in the world. They were kissing each other right in the middle of the throne room until they were interrupted by a pager.

"Your majesties the Nanny requests you in your childs nursery." He bowed and then left.

"What could be wrong?" Mary said looking at Francis worried.

"I'm sure its nothing but we should go see anyway" Francis led Mary to their chambers. As they waked in they could hear James crying uncontrollably.

"Melissa whats wrong?" Mary rushed in and asked the nanny.

"He's just crying and will not stop I thought you would be able to get him to calm down. I am so sorry your majesties I wouldn't usually call you in like this" The nanny apologized.

"No its fine. I never should have left him." Mary took him from the girl straight away and rocked him back and fourth. Francis stood there and watched Mary as she rocked James back and fourth. James fell asleep straight away you could tell Mary had already created a strong bond with him.

"Oh thank goodness. He had been like this since you left your grace. You've calmed him down." The nanny was relieved. She had stressed so much that something was wrong.

"He just needed his mother" She smiled. Francis dismissed the nanny because he thought she needed a break.

"Mary I wanted to talk to you I nearly forgot" Francis moved in the room and stood at Marys side and watched her rock James back and fourth.

"Yes?" She looked up at him smiling.

"I have organized James's christening for two weeks from now. Is that okay?" Francis asked making sure that it was alright

"Two weeks why that long?" Mary questioned "Shouldn't it be within the week?" Marys smile had slowly disappeared

"Well yes. But I have some urgent matters that I will need to attend to in the next week with the Duke and I don't want it to interfere" Francis replied.

"So you are postponing our sons christening so you can deal with french politics." Mary was annoyed "Does James even mean anything to you? because I asked some guards and they told me you have been visiting Lola and John a lot in the last two days."

"Of course! James means the world to me I wouldn't risk anything but to keep him safe in my arms! I know how it feels to be the kings heir and have a bastard brother. Bash and I were the closest brothers can be with each other, I just want the same with John and James." Francis tried reassuring her.

"If something is going on with you and Lola you will not like the outcome!" Mary threatened putting James back in the crib. She walked out the room and closed the door as Francis followed her out. "Yes your son and James can be close but it still hurts that you even had John in the first place. I love John I do but I will never call him James brother, I just can't." Mary was near on tears. It was silly, she knew it, but she was over the conversation.

"Mary I'm so sorry you know I didn't want John but it happened and there's no changing that now. We have James we can be happy, please Mary." Francis apologized sincerely.

"Fine. I am hungry are you coming to dinner?" Mary was still annoyed at the fact that he changed the date of the christening. She had decided to see Gideon at the end of her meal.

"Yes I'm looking forward to dinner." Francis answered as they left for the main dining room.

* * *

The two of them sat down to eat at opposite sides of the table. Lady Kenna and Greer were sitting next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want us to move so you can sit next to Francis?" Kenna asked.

"I am perfectly happy with where we both are sitting. I've decided to keep a short distance between us until I can understand why he is doing what he is doing." Mary was ripping her bread to pieces as she spoke.

"Mary what has he done? This morning you guys were fine." Greer took the bread out of her hands and looked over at Francis who was staring at them

"I think he and Lola have rekindled the night they had in Paris but I'm not sure and I won't bring it up until I am sure. It is the only real reason that can explain why Francis has been visiting Lola so much." Mary fell into her hands "What have I done I love him and he loves me but there's just a restrain between both of us. I thought that James would bring us closer but James has really just been the start of a whole new argument."

"Mary I can promise you that Lola and Francis are not together. Lola is jealous of you and James and the attention that Francis is giving James. Yes he has visited John a lot but he has been seen in his chambers multiple times a day when you are not there. I think he is only trying to make things better for you and Lola. That is why Lola hasn't been staying and eating with us." Kenna reassured her

"That doesn't sound like Lola?" Mary questioned. "But if it is true than I have been annoyed at Francis for no reason at all." Mary stood up before the girls could say another word. She walked over to the other side of the table lent down and wrapped her arms around Francis from behind. She kissed him on the side of his head and whispered to him "I am so sorry about before can you forgive me?"

"Of course Mary I am sorry myself" He kissed her as close as he could get to her lips from the position he was sitting in.

"Francis I will meet you in our chambers later tonight I have to do something first." Mary told him. She stood up properly and straightened out her dress. She left the main hall and headed towards the courtyard balcony where she was meeting Gideon. She walked through the door and saw him standing there looking over the edge, at the beautiful abyss.

He turned his head "Mary your grace." He bowed "I didn't think you'd show up to be honest"

"Gideon I would like to make this quick so please tell me what you need to say" Mary moved next to him

"I need something in return after I tell you this information" Gideon reassured before saying anything

"Only depending on what you tell me." Mary replied "Now be quick I need to meet Francis before he gets suspicious"

"Fine. Elizabeth has sent me to make you fall in love with me." Gideon confessed

"Excuse me?" Mary backed away "I am married to the king of France why would I fall in love with you?" She had laughter hidden in her voice.

"She sent me when king Francis nearly died. I have been here and I wasn't going to do as she said when he survived but she told me to try anyway and then you were pregnant and I didn't want to get in the way. Now I am telling you because she is threatening my place at court in England and my daughters life." Gideon tried explaining.

"I am sorry Gideon but I can't in anyway even fake that I have fallen for you. I am sorry I will do what I can to save your daughter but I am nothing in England but a name no one dares to mention. You will leave court and not mention anything of this to anyone. Gideon you were brave I give you that but I am a married queen. Good bye" Mary turned and starting leaving the balcony.

"Mary please! but my daughter" Gideon tried but Mary had already left.

* * *

Mary walked into her chambers and took off all her jewelry. She undressed herself and got into her lose white nightdress. She walked into James' nursery and picked him up. Mary took him over to the bed and sat up. She revealed her breast and started feeding her son. She was feeding him when Francis stormed in

"Are you alright?" He came up closer to her. "What did Gideon do?"

'What?" Mary was confused. She thought that he could have found out about there conversation but didn't think he'd have this kind of response.

"You sent him out of court and wouldn't ever allow him back?" Francis tried explaining "Why?" Francis looked really worried.

Mary sighed "Elizabeth sent him here to fall in love with me because you were dying and I was most vulnerable. I sent him away because I didn't want him to make lies about me and him and cause my head to come off." She was concentrating on the child. "I'm sorry"

"Mary you have nothing to be sorry about. Elizabeth is still trying to get to you by using your marriage against you but that will never happen because I love you and you love me." Francis crept in closer and sat next to Mary and watched as she carefully held their son up close to her chest.

"I don't know how he thought I was going to fall in love with him when I already love the two people closest to me." Mary smiled at Francis and carefully handed James over to him. She covered herself and got comfy between her sheets. Mary was watching Francis talk quietly to his son. She loved this side of Francis it made her get a nice feeling throughout her body knowing that he will always be there for him and not turn out to be like his own father Henry.

"Mary you should sleep you must be very tired." He placed James right next to her in the middle of the bed so he could look directly at her. Mary closed her eyes and fell asleep nearly straight away. Francis took James into the nursery and put him to bed/ He went to sleep himself because it was a long day and he knew that more days like this would follow.


	11. Chapter 11

The Day of the Christening

The morning sun shone though the open windows. The slight breeze chilled the air just enough for James to start crying. Mary was fast asleep and didn't wake to James. She was dreaming of her life with Francis and James and how happy they could be. She woke at the sudden burst through the doors. Kenna ran in unexpectedly. She jumped on Mary who was still half asleep and half annoyed at the fact that she was woken from such a happy dream. By the time Kenna had come in James had calmed down.

"Kenna?" Mary tried adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. "Why'd the guards let you just come in like this?" She asked worried that there was no guards outside.

"Oh Mary I found a dress! The most beautiful ever" Kenna smiled so happily "We're getting married in a month"

"That's great Kenna" Mary smiled at her happiness.

"I almost forgot" Kenna remembered "Francis needs you in the throne room something about the Christening" Kenna stood up and walked into the nursery. "You are so lucky Mary for such a beautiful boy. I hope I will give Bash a son." She smiled

"He looks just like Francis" Mary smiled. She got out of bed and walked over to Kenna she looked down at her boy who was playing with his feet. "Well I should get ready" Mary turned and started getting ready with the help from Kenna. When Mary was ready she went and got James and walked towards the throne room. She was cradling her boy and laughing at his dorky smile. The guards opened the doors and Mary walked in to Francis talking to Catherine. She approached them and heard Catherine speaking

"If you haven't found a godmother yet then just pick me" Catherine was frustrated at the fact that she wasn't picked in the first place.

"Catherine we have denied you as godmother over and over." Mary butted into the conversation

"Mother we just don't think that the royal council will appreciate us making you the god mother" Francis smiled when he saw James in Marys arms.

"Why would they its your choice. What better way of showing power than picking me as your childs god mother." Catherine was near ready to walk away.

"Francis we possibly could." Mary thought it out "Your mother was one of the only people who supported me through my pregnancy when you were in Calley. I think we need to reconsider." Mary told Francis.

"Mary but.." Francis was interrupted.

"Mary that could be the one good choice I've seen you make in a long time" Catherine smiled gratefully at her daughter in-law.

"It isn't official Mother" Francis took James from Mary. "Mary we need to head for the church it starts soon and we will have nobles and royal guests there waiting." Francis took Marys hand and led her out. He stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" Francis asked "You said that my mother was not to have any part of James life" Francis was suddenly confused

"I simply had a change of heart. She was there for me when no one else was, she loves James because he is family and not a bastard son who wasn't meant to be alive." Mary starting walking again "I'm sorry.." She realized what she had said as soon as she said it

"It's okay" Francis replied "If you are happy I am happy." He followed Mary out of the castle and into the courtyard. "This is the royal carriage" He said. He passed James to Leith who was going to be the royal guard as he usually is now days. Francis helped Mary into the carriage and followed in behind her sitting right next to her. Leith handed the infant prince to Francis and then got on the carriage. The coach man went off carefully because of the baby.

"Bash is James god father and Catherine is his god mother. Are you happy with that?" Mary asked

"If you are I am I think they would take good care of him if anything happens to us." Francis looked into the eyes of his beautiful wife. The woman he was in love with, the only girl that could make him as happy as he was sitting in that carriage. Eventually the carriage came to a stop at the chapel. Francis and Mary sat in there for a few more moments until Leith opened the door. Francis once again safely handed James over to him and got out himself. Francis stood by the carriage and helped Mary out. It was hard for a queen to get in and out of a carriage because of their big bulky dresses and large velvet coats. Mary stood beside Francis and straightened out her silk dress. She reached out to Leith who carefully handed James over. She looked up at the chapel it was beautiful. Wild flowers were spread randomly around the front with few trees to grant shade where needed. There was many people standing along the path it reminded her of when she first came back to court. She smiled as she walked down the path with Francis by her side and his arm around her waist. Together they walked in and stood at the top. Right beside them was Bash and Catherine. Catherine had an overly happy smile haunting her face. Mary stood holding James to her chest. She looked up at Francis who was also smiling.

"This could possibly be the best day of my life" she thought.

* * *

James Stuart Valois. Mary liked that. She let the words roll around in her thoughts. It was then that Mary had realized that the job of a queen was to produce an heir and to ensure the future of her husbands name. Mary had done that, she had James to take on France. What was she now but a weight hanging over the throne? An extra no one but Francis wanted? She pushed the thoughts out of her head and sat on the bed with her son. The christening was great. Everyone watched as the king and queen stood in front of their subjects publicly claiming there son. She had only just got back from the chapel and decided to sit in her chambers. Francis promised to join her later but he needed to see some nobles and conclude their trade deals. Mary got up and put James in his crib. She tucked him in his white sheets and made him all soft and cozy, he got so comfy he fell asleep within seconds. She went back into her rooms and stood above her dressing table looking at the letter she was going to send her brother James in Scotland. The door opened and Mary turned. Francis walked in and he immediately took off his vest and threw it onto the floor. He walked up to Mary and kissed her, he kissed her hard.

"Mary I want you now" He said resting his head on Marys forehead

"What brought this on?" Mary laughed

"I realized" He kissed her again walking her to the bed still kissing "That we" He gently lifted her on the bed "We haven't been together like this for a long while" He pulled his shirt off and threw it directly in front of them on the floor

"I missed this" Mary was laughing throughout all of it. She rested herself on the bed as Francis untied his belt. They started kissing again and got in the sheets. Francis helped Mary out of her corset. All the clothes that were on them had been thrown all over the floor. The royals spent the rest of the night together before getting up to get ready for the christening after party as some would call it.

* * *

They were fully dressed and walked into the ballroom together. Mary couldn't keep her smile hidden for long. She stood with Francis and watched the woman at court dance with the nobles.

"Mary how about a dance" Francis showed her his hand and she smiled once again

"That sounds lovely" Mary took his hand and walked out on the dance floor. They danced together and laughed until the music changed and they walked off the dance floor. Francis and Mary were talking but Francis was distracted by Bash who came over.

"Francis I need your advice urgently" He puffed. "Can we talk?" Bash asked.

"Of course. Outside" Francis walked off with Bash leaving Mary stranded on the side lines of the dancing. Mary was worried. She went and found Catherine and stood beside her

"Mary? Where's Francis?" She asked obviously still smiling from earlier that day.

"He went with Bash to do something" Mary answered

"Well you must have had enough Francis for one day" She laughed

"Catherine I'm not sure if I know what you mean?" Mary was confused.

"I was going to come thank you after the christening but when the guards said the king and queen were indisposed I knew what you two were up to" Catherine grinned.

"It isn't any of your business what we decide to do behind our chamber doors" Mary replied feeling embarrassed.

"Mary it isn't now because you've had an heir but I guess in ways it will always be something I will pressure you to do. You need more children to take the throne in case James doesn't survive. I know its harsh to hear but James may not live as long as you and Francis want him to but as a mother I know that you would do anything to keep him safe." Catherine looked into her eyes "Mary I do love you, you are family to me now and I can no longer ignore that."

"Thank you Catherine but I would like for you to stop worrying about mine and your sons life in bed. We can't just stop everything and continuously make heirs" Mary said

"You wish that though don't you Mary" Catherine knew that Mary wanted Francis like that.

"Of course I love him and I would give up everything if we could just love each other like we used to but french court has ruined that." Mary admitted.

"No French court hasn't. Just remember that when you argue or disagree on something that you love him and don't let yourself make any more regrets like you did with Conde." Catherine had a point

"Why are you telling me this" Mary asked.

'Because I once believed kings and queens could not love but when you and Francis married I realized that he does love you and you love him. I never thought it could happen but your love for him is real and you need to protect that" Catherine replied.

"Well thank you Catherine, it seems that I have miss judged you." Mary smiled at her.

"Oh Mary I am still the monster you think I am." Catherine looked at her and walked off. What does she mean by monster? Mary thought.

* * *

The next day Mary woke up in an empty bed once again. James wasn't in his crib and she was silently alone in her rooms. She sat at her dressing table and sealed the letter for her brother. She got back up, dressed herself and left the chambers with her favorite book of poetry. She walked far out of the castle and sat along the lake. She opened up her book and started reading. It had been almost two hours but Mary finished reading her book and placed it beside her. Mary fell asleep in that spot, it was only an hour later that she woke and headed back towards the castle. She walked through the doors and inside it looked like a mad panic. When one of the guards noticed her he called out.

"Its queen Mary!" he called. Everyone stopped and looked at her, she was really confused.

"Yes. Its her! Someone alert the king!" another guard called out

"There is no need. Why is there such a big fuss?" Mary asked

"Your grace pardon me but no one knew where you were" The guard bowed

"I was simply reading by the lake" Mary assured. She walked towards the throne room and stormed in

"Mary!" Francis ran straight over to her "I was so worried"

"I was in the castle gardens by the lake. If you were worried why didn't you send men?" Mary asked feeling suspicious

"A messenger told me that he saw you riding off out of the castle. I wasn't sure so I was going to go with some men to where you went last time you tried to flee the castle?" Even Francis was suspicious. He hugged Mary tightly as if he was never going to let her go. "We were so worried we didn't know why you'd leave. Or why you would leave with James?"

"I haven't seen James all day" Mary admitted

"But the messenger said that he saw you with him when you rode off" Francis let go and looked her in the eyes

"I never rode off Francis. I was just in the gardens!" Mary backed away "Where is James?!" She yelled "Where is he!" She screamed louder and everyone looked at her.

"I haven't seen him at all except when I woke up I saw him in his crib. Don't worry Mary I will find him!" He assured. He called out to the guards "LOCK DOWN THE CASTLE! My son will be found" He yelled it out to everyone in the room. Mary started crying

"James, Wheres James?" She cried "I want James" She sobbed the words out. Catherine walked in with a pleasing smile until she saw Mary crying her eyes out.

"Francis whats wrong?" She asked quickly running over to Mary and holding her up

"Someone has stolen James mother we can't find him. I've sent out men to look for him but I don't know" Francis sighed "What if..." He stopped

"No Francis don't think that" Catherine said. "I'll take Mary to my rooms until he is found" Catherine slowly walked Mary out. Everyone was whispering as they passed by. Rumors were spreading like wild fire throughout the castle walls. Catherine walked her in and sat her down on the bed. Mary continued to cry and Catherine tried soothing her to make her sleep.

 ** _Meanwhile _**

Francis walked out into the hallways and watched Mary sob her way to Catherines chambers. He turned and saw a man run towards him _  
_

"Your Grace!" He puffed obviously tired from all the running. "A severely injured guard has just come back from the search for queen Mary"

"Why is he hurt?" Francis asked "Where is he?"

"In the healers rooms! Be quick he has some urgent news about the attack" The man said

"Thank you. You will be rewarded for your courage" Francis ran off and headed towards the healers rooms. He barged in without hesitation

"Your majesty" the injured guard spoke "It was false"

"What do you mean false?" Francis asked

"A small group of some protests they were camped outside. I heard one say they wanted you dead, they faked the whole thing" the guard was ready to take his last breath. He had been slit in the stomach by one of the protestants swords and was slowly bleeding to death.

"Thank you" Francis looked up at the healer "Do what you can to keep him alive. If he survives I will honor him with land and titles" Francis stood up and was about to leave

"But wait you must know that some are here trying to terrorize the castle. Every guard has been killed outside the gates I can assure you of that" the guard spoke. Francis ran out. These men had James he was sure of it.

"No men are to leave the castle I need to find my son. He is here somewhere" Francis ordered the men standing outside the doors. He needed to find Mary and tell her what had happened. He ran to his mothers chambers and was announced in.

"Francis? Have you found James?" Catherine stood up and asked

"No not yet but I need to tell Mary something" He sat by Mary who was sleeping. He tried wiping the dried tears off of her face.

"Francis tell me instead" Catherine insisted

"There is a threat inside the castle and they want me dead. I believe they've taken James so if they can't get me they will kill him to ensure my line does not continue." Francis stood up and paced around the room. Suddenly Greer hurried in

"Your majesty they have located your son. Is Mary okay?" Greer asked she rushed to Marys side.

"Where was he? Francis asked

"James was hidden in the passage ways with three men and a servant girl. They got lost in there while trying to escape." Greer replied "Does Mary have a fever!?" Greer changed the subject

"No I checked" Catherine assured

"You didn't check well because she is burning up." Greer added feeling her head and getting a servant to get a bowl of cold water

"Mary?" Francis said stroking her hair back "Can you hear me?" It turned out that Mary wasn't with a fever. She was hot because Catherine had a million blankets on her. Mary woke straight away.

"Francis? Wheres James? Is he Okay?" Mary sat up and looked him dead in the eyes

"Mary he is alright. Kenna and Lola have him and John protected in Lolas chambers with extra guards" Greer told Mary.

"We must stay here though" Francis said kissing her on her forehead

"But why?" Mary asked

"Because someone wants me dead so they'll stop at nothing even if it means they have to kill you." Francis admitted

"I don't care I'm going to get my son!" Mary got out of the sheets and headed for the doors.

"Mary!" Catherine pleaded. She knew she couldn't stop her.

"Francis I think it would be safe now. They have the men locked up." Greer walked to Mary and left the rooms without another word. Francis ran out and walked with them. They arrived and walked in. Lola and Kenna were on the bed talking while the two baby brothers were next to them sleeping. From the looks of it when they walked in Kenna was telling Lola something. Francis knew what it was you could tell.

"Mary! I have some news!" Kenna gleamed

"Obviously" Mary smiled walking to James. "What is it?"

"Well Greer, Mary. I'm with child! I'm having Bashes child!" Kenna was so happy. This must have been the reason why Bash and Francis left the christening the day before.

"Oh Kenna I'm so happy for you!" Mary hugged her

"And me!" Greer did the same and hugged her "You all have children now"

"And you will too" Lola smiled. It was good to have the old Lola back.

"Castleroy is locked up, I can't get an enollment or re-marry because he's still alive. I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life." Greer confessed. Mary then hugged Greer.

"Greer. Mary and myself would gladly support your enollment to Castleroy." Francis butted in.

"We would Greer" Mary added

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be babysitting the three young ones in the near future anyway" She laughed

"I'm sure too. Now that I don't trust the servants and guards" Mary sat down and picked up James. Francis went and sat next to her. "Do you know the girls name?" She asked

"Leith mentioned her name to me I think it was Sophia" Greer replied

"Sophia. I had come good friends with her. She was nice to me I invited her to the last summer festival. I know its spring but we still have conversations" Mary remembered

"Mary she is a servant." Francis added

"Yes but a very nice one. I can't believe she would do this" Mary responded

"Maybe we should retire to our chambers its very late" Francis said. They both stood up and left with James. Mary refused to put him in their crib so instead she slept with him in between her and Francis. It had been an unusual day but it was all better now. She fell asleep as did Francis and James.

* * *

 **There we go some Kennash... And more Frary  
**

 **I put this chapter in honor of my cat that sadly passed away last night. May you rest in peace Bella.**

 **I really like this (It may sound better in my head than when I type) but I hope you like it as well**

 **Sorry it took so long :)**


	12. Chapter 12

1 Month Later

All four girls were in Kennas chambers getting her dressed for her wedding. It was unusual for queens to be helping there ladies like Mary was doing but she wanted to help Kenna prepare for her special day. While the girls got Kenna ready Bash and Francis were drinking and having a laugh in Francis' chambers. Bash sat and didn't start getting ready until minutes before he had to be in the ballroom. Mary decided to leave Kenna as she was almost ready. She went to her chambers and walked in as Bash was getting dressed.

"Oh lord. Bash I'm so sorry" Mary covered her eyes and turned away. Francis stood their in disbelief, his brother was half naked in front of his wife.

"Mary what are you doing here?" Francis asked.

"I came to see how far away you were from arriving at the ceremony. Obviously you'll be a lot later than Kenna has planned" Mary said still turned around.

"I'm done you can turn back around now Mary." Bash confirmed. Francis looked at Bash just to make sure. Mary was still turned around seeking her husbands approval to look again.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Yes Mary" Francis assured.

"Okay good. Francis is James still here?" Mary asked.

"Yes I've had my eye on him." Francis smiled he walked up to Mary.

"Well then I should get him and leave you to it." Mary clapped

"Okay I'll meet you there then" Francis kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You and Bash you smell strongly of whiskey" Mary whispered and smirked before getting James and leaving. Mary walked to the ballroom passing Kennas chambers.

"How do I look Mary?" Kenna asked.

"Kenna you look like a beautiful bride" Mary smiled

"Thank you Mary" Kenna smiled. "Girls I'm ready." She called. "Is Bash ready?"

"More or less" Mary said "Lets just say he'll be ready by the time you walk down the aisle" Mary smiled sincerely and then left. She walked into the ballroom and saw many nobles scattered neatly across the aisle waiting for Kenna to appear. Mary stood at the front still holding her boy. She found it hard to let James out of her sight since the night that he was taken hostage. Mary looked down the middle of all the people. No one was there. Suddenly Bash walks down with Francis by his side. Francis stopped by Mary and bent down to kiss his son and then stood up to kiss his wife. Mary returned the kiss and noticed that the scent of whisky had vanished. She looked back down the aisle.

"Where' Kenna." Francis asked "I thought you and your ladies were going to bring her here."

"She should be just outside" Mary assured. Just as she said that the music started. Mary watched as Kenna walked down the aisle in her gorgeous wedding dress. She got to the end and stood by Bash who was smiling at Kenna and her dress. They stood together in front of everyone and confessed their love to one another without the threat from a mad king. Many people disagreed with far as Mary was concerned God didn't protest against re-marrying the same person especially since the first wedding was as bad as it was. By the end of the ceremony everyone gathered in the ballroom. Kenna and Bash were dancing in the middle of the floor while some others danced around. Mary and Francis watched them happily. He couldn't stand there watching he wanted to dance as well, but his wife was holding their precious son.

He noticed Catherine standing on the other side not looking that pleased "Mother!" he called. Mary looked at him with curiosity.

"Francis why do you need Catherine?" Mary asked.

"I want to dance Mary." Francis confessed.

"I can't Francis" Mary laughed at his child like attitude "I have James"

"And that's why I want her" He smiled.

"Ah you want Catherine to look after him don't you?" She smiled and walked to Catherine

"Mary and Francis how are you?" She asked. Mary didn't know what it was but whenever Catherine asked something like that it doesn't sound sincere

"We're good mother but can you look after James while we dance? He needs to sleep but I'm impatient and want to be with my wife" Francis answered.

"Oh why not you two enjoy yourselves, I'll take James to his nursery and keep him company. Have fun you two." She smiled. Mary was starting to like this side of Catherine she was getting used to it now. Mary smiled back and handed her son to his grandmother.

"Look after him" Mary kissed him on the forehead.

"You have nothing to fear, I'll just treat him the same as I did to Francis you obviously like how he turned out" Catherine carefully held James and gestured for them to go dance. Both of them walked into the middle and Mary curtseyed as Francis bowed. They took each others hands and positioned themselves. Mary and Francis danced for what seemed like hours but it was only about forty minutes until they decided it was time to retire to their chambers.

* * *

They kicked their chamber doors open while concentrating on each others lips. Francis picked Mary up and walked her to the bed as they continued kissing. He dropped her in the middle of the bed and tore his shirt off his body revealing his bare chest. Mary couldn't help by laugh loudly as he helped untie her corset showing Marys bare body as well. He had only just got his belt off and pulled off his pants before Catherine walked out of the nursery holding Mary's son. Mary was shocked and grabbed as much of the sheets from the bed to cover her body. Francis pulled his pants up straight away.

"Mother. What are you..?"

"I was looking after your son" Catherine interrupted "I see the dancing ended sooner than I thought" She laughed, "See Mary I knew you wanted heirs."

"Catherine can you please leave?" Mary was uncomfortable she kept trying to find more of the sheets to pull over her undressed body.

"Oh of course Mary I'll just go put James back in his crib" Catherine definitely took her time with it. "I'll send some servants to re-stack the fire for you, you two don't need the cold in here you need the warmth" She as getting annoying now.

"I think we'l be fine Catherine thank you" Mary reassured "Please leave" Catherine nodded still smiling and headed for the door

"Have fun" She shut the door behind her leaving only her and Francis together in their bed. It didn't take long until Francis had his pants off and was in the sheets next to Mary. Mary got to sleep about an hour later and Francis stayed up thinking. He fell asleep only a few minutes later.

* * *

The crying of her son was the first thing she noticed as she woke from her sleep. She didn't notice Francis still sleeping or the bright sun shining through her open window. Mary got up straight away and dealt with her son. She sat down on the wooden rocking chair so she could starte feeding him. She got back up after his short feed and got dressed into her day wear. Mary sat at her desk preparing herself to write a letter. She had just received a letter from her brother in Scotland informing her of the threat over in Scotland but also asking her how she was with the new job as a mother. She started writing in her neatest handwriting.

 _My Beloved brother James,_

 _Thank you for your warning, I will have the issue dealt with immediately. My son James has been all but lovely, he has the looks of his father and is growing bigger each and everyday. I hope to be a good mother unlike my own who I know you secretly despised before she passed. Francis and I are coping well with parent hood and I am looking forward to when I can have more children. I hope to see you again soon with us both happy, Please keep looking after Scotland and her people while I am in France, I do hope to visit soon but I am stuck in French Court dealing with matters that need my attention._

 _Mary_

She sealed the letter and took it to one of the guards waiting outside. She gave instructions to him to send the letter to her regent in Scotland. In Marys head she knew her brother was putting on an act and was planning something against her but what he didn't know is that she had already planned out what she'd do if anything happened. Francis sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Mary? What time is it?" He still looked half asleep

"Late morning" she replied walking to his closet. She picked out some clothes and threw it at him. "Now get up its late." She laughed then throwing his shoes at him

"Alright Alright" He rotated and started getting dressed.

"I've already done some things but I need to speak with my trusted Scottish council men before I can further my tasks today. Do you think you can get ready without me?" Mary asked shutting the door of the nursery.

"I'll be fine. I just need to send for one of your ladies to look after James today." Francis stood up walking to his wife.

"Not Kenna she has to prepare for her wedding tour" Mary assured

"I'll get Lola she can bring John." Francis kissed her on the lips before heading to the door. Mary hesitated at the thought of Lola who she still thought hated her.

"Okay I'll meet you later" Mary thought of the idea, maybe the two boys could become closer like Bash and Francis. It wasn't all bad. Mary followed Francis out but turned away towards the throne room as Francis continued to walk straight down the hall. She walked in and saw three Scottish visitors standing there waiting for their queen.

"Your majesty" The three men bowed.

"Lord Berleigh you were one of the surviving men to survive Salway Moth. You fought along side my father. Is that right?" She asked

"Yes your majesty I was there when he died" He replied to her statement.

"And you Lord Margold your family has been in the royal council for many generations." She faced the second man.

"They have my queen for many generations" He nodded

"Oh and how could I forget Lord Cambel you were there as I grew up in Scotland until I was sent to France. I remember" Mary smiled at the thought of her childhood.

"I remember your grace you were a very energetic child." he laughed.

"I have invited the three of you here today for your help as I believe you men are my most trusted and loyal people for the task" Mary stood bravely in front of them "I want a different regent to look after Scotland, James wants my crown and he has the support from every Protestant living in Europe. I need your support to get him off my thrown" Mary sincerely explained.

"You are queen you can just elect a new regent. Can't you?" Lord Berleigh asked.

"Some would say that I can but if I take him off my thrown Protests all through my country will start a rebellion. I can't risk that not with Scotland's vulnerability." Mary continued explaining to the men.

"What do you want us to do your majesty?" I would be honoured to help you" Lord Cambel asked and then bowed sincerely.

"I need you to go back to Scotland and do exactly what I didn't want, start a rebellion, start a rebellion to get James off my thrown. Use evidence of treason to get every Catholic and even some Protestants believing that James has betrayed me and my crown. I understand that you are risking your life for me, but you will not be killed I give you my word." She assured

"But we could be hanged for going against the crown with fake evidence my queen" Lord Margold added.

"James can't hang or be-head anyone without my approval, I will do what I can to get a new regent but I will not have you killed!" She was meaning every word she said.

"I don't doubt it" Lord Margold replied.

"We will keep in touch through private codes but we will have to conduct a business deal to cover up our letters and meetings. I will send extra gold to your lands and you will send me grain and wheat in return." Mary paced the room

"Sounds of a fair deal your majesty we can't be caught" Lord Berleigh sounded certain

"You will be on your way to Scotland tomorrow Thank you again my Lords for your loyalty" She nodded at the men and left the room. Her plan was in action. James wouldn't suspect a thing not with her letters saying how much she respected him as a regent and how much he meant to her.

* * *

It was dark by the time Mary made it back to her chambers, she spent the rest of the day with her ladies outside in the sun. Together they acted as children forgetting about their lives inside the castle. Kenna had left for her wedding tour earlier that day it was only Mary, Greer and Lola. Lola and Mary were getting along again, it was almost as if they had forgot that they were mothers. When Mary arrived in her chambers Francis was in there already waiting.

"Francis? Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over to her husband who was sitting at his desk.

"I'm fine I've just had a thousand nobles discuss their issues with Kenna and Bash getting married again." Francis answered.

"I was expecting that to happen" Mary confessed. She walked over to her dressing table and untied her hair from a side braid.

Francis sighed "I knew it would happen to I just didn't think that it would be this bad" His head fell into his hands. Mary undressed herself as she spoke.

"It isn't that bad we didn't do anything but give them a nicer wedding, no vowels were taken it was simply just a day that they could love each other even more" Mary got herself in her nightdress as Francis watched. She put on a robe because of the chill in the air.

"Mary?" Francis sounded curious

"Yes?" She wondered.

"Why did you have to see the Scottish Lords so urgently?" He asked

"We just made a business deal that could help Scotland. I needed to further my sources so I could use more of the surrounding lords." Mary hated not telling him the full truth it killed a part of her everytime she lied to him.

"And what type of deal? What does Scotland get?" Francis let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Well I traded some gold for more grain, Scotland is getting low as I heard from my brother." That bit was true

"Well you sound very tired from the long day of politics shall we rest?" He offered. Francis got into the tidy sheets and Mary followed behind him. She rested her body up against his with his arm around her waist. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Four Days later

By morning everyone in the castle knew about the rebellion in Scotland. It had come as a shock to most people who had thought that Scotland was steady with the regent and their queen. When Mary woke Francis was already out of bed. In fact he must have already been told because once Mary was up and walking out with her son the pager boy ran up to her.

"Your majesty some urgent news about Scotland is demanding your attention. The king awaits for your presence in the throne room." The boy puffed. He must have ran the whole way to her.

"I'm on my way. Thank you" Mary walked towards the throne room. She thought about how she was going to play it out. Was she going to act surprised, upset or angry? Mary walked in and saw Francis with many nobles obviously discussing the matter of Scotland.

"Francis?" She was good at acting.

"Oh Mary I'm so sorry but a rebellion in Scotland is trying to get your brother out of regency. The three lords that you conducted business with have risen it against him. I've been talking to some men to help get your brother out of the castle to come here until it is safe" Francis waited for his wife's reaction.

"How have they done it and how bad is it?" Mary asked knowing the real answers

"They are accusing him of treason and it's gotten bad within the day." Francis had confusion written all over his facial expression. Why wasn't Mary getting upset?

"We must do something" Mary yelled trying to convince her husband

"Yes we must" Francis replied "Please leave the queen and I" Everyone followed as commanded and they left the two of them alone in the throne room.

"Francis?" Mary wondered why he demanded everyone out of the room.

"What part did you have in this rebellion?" Francis sighed

"I don't know what you mean? In honesty I'm a bit upset you think I would do this" Mary replied

"Mary you hated your mother but yet you acted more upset when the same thing happened to her." Francis had a point "Don't lie to me"

"Alright I sent the lords to start a rebellion. I wanted James to give up his regency on his own to scared to take on the rebellion, I didn't want to have a part" Mary confessed

"This is dangerous Mary" He yelled and grabbed a tight grip on her arm. Mary flinched back holding James.

"Be careful!" Mary hissed

"I'm sorry Mary." he apolagized realising what he did. "You can be killed!"

"I've thought it out Francis!" Mary yelled back grabbing a tighter grip on her son. "I'm not your pet I am a queen and I want whats best for my country. And if that happens to be a fake rebellion than so be it Francis." She yelled and started storming towards the door.

"Mary!" He yelled back

"Francis its too late now so don't tell me what to do." She stormed out the room. and went into her chambers. She handed James to the nanny who was making James' bed when Mary entered. Mary sat at her desk and immediately started writing a letter to her brother lying throughout the whole thing.

 _James,_

 _I wish it wasn't because of a dangerous rebellion that I am writing to you but I have realized that the only way for you to make it out alive is by surrendering your regency back to me. I will try and get you back as the regent of Scotland as soon as I can but for now I need you to surrender it to me. I am sorry for the way events have turned but there is no way I can dig you out of this hole especially since these men have evidence of treason against your name. I can not change the minds of every noble in Scotland because if what they say is true they have every right to be doing what they are doing_

 _Mary Queen of Scotland._

She sealed the letter and gave it to the guards to send towards Scotland. There was no stopping her now. Francis barged through the door and completely ignored Mary. She understood why and went along with his silence. Mary got into bed ignoring him. She hated this between them all she wanted was to be in the comfort of his arms but she knew that she'd angered him. It was then that Mary had realized what she had done to get her brother out of regency...

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. It might be a while until the next one but I will do my best to get it up. Sorry**

 **PS: Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas lately.**

 **PPS: I haven't proof read it because I was desperate to get this chapter up :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it took look but here it finally is. I wrote it a little longer than usual because I got carried away with it and you guys deserve a bigger chapter because it's been taking me so long to write. I love all the reviews and I'm trying to do everything you guys want me to, I hope I didn't make such a big risk in this one but I liked it so I hope you do too :)**

 **PS: Please Review, I'm running out of ideas for the next few chapters until something big happens. Keep reading to find out ;)**

* * *

Another Month Later

Mary's brother James was out of regency. Her son was healthy and happy, Kenna and Bash have arrived safely back at court and even Catherine and herself were getting along again. Everything was as planned except the distance between her and her husband. Ever since the night he found out of her plan to get James out of regency they hadn't talked or acted the same like they used to. The only time they would talk is when they were dealing with matters in court or if something was concerning them about their son. Mary hated this and Francis did too. The two of them still sleep in the same bed because they learned last time that any rumors about them living in separate chambers could poison any chance of happiness they could have between them. Though that did not stop Francis, he would come to bed later in the night and leave earlier in the morning. He couldn't stand seeing his wife wake in the morning.

"Everyone knows Francis!" Bash exclaimed.

"Everyone knows what Bash? I have other things to do before I head to my chambers" Francis sighed hurrying towards his office.

"The servants and some nobles are gossiping about you and Mary being more distant since the Scottish rebellion. And what could you be doing this late when all the lords and generals have gone to their chambers to rest for the morning and see their families." Bash answered worrying about his brother.

"Bash you understand the servants gossip right? Not everything they say is true" Francis opened the door and sat down

"But this is true. Kenna told me what Mary said" Bash sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"What did Mary say?" Francis asked curiously

"Only that she hates the distance between you two and that she misses you more than ever." Bash replied

"I know what I'm doing is wrong Bash but our countries are always getting in the way. I don't want to lose her but she keeps doing stupid things that will not only get her killed but her country will suffer too." Francis sighed again

"I think you need to stop worrying about her. Mary is smart and creative she will always find a way out of her mistakes. Just look at Conde, she dug herself out of that hole pretty good." Bash told him "She misses you and you miss her go back tonight and make sure she knows it"

"Bash I wish I could but..."

"Yes you can. Now go!" Bash interrupted him. Francis stood up and left his office. Bash stayed inside smiling at himself. He knew Francis was heading to his chambers.

* * *

Francis walked in and smiled at Mary who was feeding James. She was surprised to see him this early and was even more surprised with his smile. She smiled back and than turned her focus back on James who was starring right up at her. James had gotten bigger he was heavier and was very healthy for an infant boy. Mary and Francis were both very lucky for their son.

"How was your day?" Francis broke the silence

"It was nice I suppose. James and I sat and had a picnic out in the castle gardens, it seemed he had fun" Mary replied still concentrating and trying not to burst into tears.

"Well I'm glad but I asked how your day was not James" Francis smiled again as Mary looked up at him

"Well James had a good time then so did I" Mary didn't sound too convincing.

"I'm sorry Mary. I was to afraid of the possibilities that could have happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." He confessed

"If any of us should be apologizing it should be me I went behind your back and lied to you. I am sorry" Mary looked down so her husband couldn't see the drops of tears rolling slowly down her face.

"Can you forgive me as I will forgive you?" Francis climbed into the bed and sat up next to her.

"I have nothing to forgive you for I just need to forgive myself" She looked up at him. Francis wiped the drops of tears on her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Mary smiled slightly and got out of her sheets. She walked into the nursery and placed her son in his crib. She blew out the one candle that was illumining the room and shut the door behind her, she got into bed and comforted herself in Francis' arms. He stroked her hair as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Mary got up straight away and got ready. She sent for the nanny and left her chambers leaving Francis asleep in his bed. She walked into Catherine's chambers and found her mixing and making more potion like things, probably poison.

"Ah Mary I was going to send for you but because you're here I'll ask you now" Catherine stopped what ever she was making "I'm going to a nearby village to make a speech to some working servants, I usually hate and avoid this task but apparently you were to busy so they gave the job to me. As I knew you weren't busy I would like to ask if you'd want to come with me?" She asked.

"You're asking me to come with you so you don't have to do it. Because the villagers will want there queen not the queen mother." Mary sat down on the ottoman. "But I think it would be nice to get out and have some freedom. Don't you think?"

"I'm glad. We'll leave in a half hour. Prepare yourself for a long journey." Catherine clapped. Mary rolled her eyes and left. She was walking back to her chambers to get ready for the trip but as she walked past some guards she heard them whispering.

"The king and queen have forgiven each other for the argument they had. I heard them last night when I was on night duty. Some even say the queen is pregnant again" The guard whispered "The servant girl has proof." she was not impressed with the guard who had been spying on her and the king.

"Guards!" Mary yelled as she approached them

"Your Majesty" They bowed

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Interesting how you found out about a pregnancy before I did?" Mary used a sarcastic tone "I'm also very intrigued with how you seem to know about mine and the kings late night conversations."

"My queen, I do not know what you speak of. I can assure I do not hear your conversations with the king" He didn't give any eye contact and swallowed his throat.

"Well I'm glad because last night we were discussing what guard we needed to relieve of his duty and I'm sure you're the one" Mary smiled at him and not in the nice way. The guard was in disbelief and was to embarrassed to stand in front of his queen so he bowed and practically ran out of sight. Mary arrived in her chambers and got dressed in something else. When she was done she left for the court yard. She walked down to the carriage and saw Catherine waiting inside.

"Mary we are going to be late where were you?" She hissed. Mary got inside and saw Claude sitting across from Catherine.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked Claude.

"I needed to leave I was getting sick of all the suitors my mother was throwing at me." She glared at Catherine.

"Claude I have given you a free year to do as you pleased but now we must marry you off to form a new alliance. Look at Elisabeth, shes the queen in Spain" Catherine tried explaining. The mother and daughter started arguing as the carriage started moving. Mary rested her head on the wall of the carriage and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Francis watched as his wife, mother and sister left the castle gates. He watched it drive off until he couldn't see anything but a small dot far away in the distance. He turned and looked at the stray papers covering his desk. He was worried about them leaving, he thought about what happened last time. Francis sat down and sighed. The pager knocked and entered and Francis looked up.

"Your Majesty, Prince Charles requests to speak with you" He spoke. Francis gestured for the pager to let him in and Charles walked in. The pager left leaving the two brothers in the room.

"Charles what would you like?" He sighed, tired from the duty's as king.

"Francis I'd like to help" He sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "You are exhausted and need to rest. Retire to your chambers I can deal with your duty's today." He insisted "Mary, Claude and our mother will be fine, you'll have Mary in your arms by tonight" He assured him noticing his worry in his expression.

"Thank you Charles but I can't, I have a meeting with the Cardinal tomorrow and need to prepare myself." Francis declined his offer

"I can do it for you. I learned a lot when I thought you were dying" Charles tried.

"Charles not even I can deal with the Cardinal, Mary is the most convincing.." He was getting lost in thought.

"Francis what brought this on?" Charles asked feeling concerned for his brother. Francis paused and gathered his thoughts.

"Mary is so love able. Every man that meets her falls in love with her. I worry that I will lose her" He confessed.

"I didn't realize that you were bothered by this?" Charles replied

"I love her and she loves me, I know but..."

"Francis stop worrying about it" he interrupted.

"You are right Charles I need to rest I'm over thinking an over worrying about her, Claude and our Mothers safety." Francis stood up and headed to the door. He looked at his brother and smiled "Thanks I will see you later." Francis turned his head but lost his balance and fell to the ground. Charles ran to his side and held his head up.

"Francis! Are you alright?!" He yelled making the guards rush in. Francis had fainted. The guards rushed him into his chambers and placed him on the bed. They had the royal physician come in and check if he was okay or if he was sick.

"He will be fine, he has just had very little sleep over the past few weeks I can tell. The king is also under a lot of stress. Rest is the best thing we can give him." The physician nodded and left the room calming everyone surrounding him. They all left leaving Francis asleep and alone in his room.

* * *

It had been a long day. Longer than you could imagine. Mary had to put up with Catherine and Claude argue all the way to the village and back. When they were arguing she tried blocking them both out but Mary has a temper and she lost it on the way back. It seemed to have shut them up for the time being and gave her time to rest. Claude was talking to Mary about her deal with Francis, making sure that it was still assured. Claude and Francis made a deal before he nearly died that he wouldn't force her to marry. Mary just continued to ignore her and didn't listen to a thing that she said. And luckily time went by quick by the end of the trip, it was now pitch black outside. When they arrived back to the castle Greer ran over to her as Mary got out of the carriage.

"Greer!" Mary exclaimed happily.

"Mary" She puffed "Its Francis!"

"What about him?" She was concerned.

"He collapsed in his office" She puffed slightly less getting control of her breathing.

"Is he okay?" Mary asked while starting to rush inside with Greer.

"The physician said it's because he's under a lot of stress and hasn't had enough sleep over the past few weeks but he said that he'll be fine." Greer replied. Mary knew Greer left something out.

"What aren't you telling me Greer?" Mary questioned stopping in the corridor.

Greer sighed "He hasn't woken up."

"He must just be really tired?" Mary tried piecing the puzzle together as she picked up her pace

"Mary" Greer placed her hand on her shoulder "He's been like this since you left this morning. Its now late in the night, everyone is worrying that he might not ever wake up, even the physician." Mary looked at Greer and stopped again.

"I'm going to see him!" She demanded and hurried off towards her chambers. Greer didn't move she knew that Mary was going to deny it and than blame herself if something happened to her husband. Mary stormed into the room and saw Francis lying asleep on her bed. She excused everyone in the room leaving only her and Francis. Mary started to cry softly as she approached him. She sat up next to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. Mary kissed him lightly on his forehead letting drops of tears fall onto his pale face. "Francis. I can not lose you. Please wake up so we can continue having children and continue our love. Please" She whimpered. As Mary sat and cried Catherine stormed in obviously just hearing about the news.

"Mary is he okay?" She asked rushing over to his side.

"I'm not sure. But he still has a pulse" Mary replied as she looked up to Catherine.

"He'll be fine Mary" She tried assuring "Go sleep in my chambers"

"I'm not leaving" Mary said getting herself comfy in the sheets. "I'm sleeping here as if nothing was wrong"

"Mary please come sleep somewhere else" Catherine pleaded

"Catherine I am staying here now go" Mary demanded. Catherine nodded and headed to the door. She left Mary staring at Francis.

"Goodnight Francis" Mary didn't budge, she just sat up and stroked his hair until slowly and eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mary woke up. She looked to her left and saw Francis starring back at her. He smiled at her.

"Good morning"

"Francis? Oh I was so worried" Mary confessed giving him the warmest hug.

"Would you join me for breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course" She replied. Mary slept in the clothes she wore the day before. So getting ready was easy, she just threw on another dress and re-did her hair as well as putting on new and expensive jewelry. Both of them walked out hand in hand heading towards the dinning room. Everyone that they walked past was so relieved to see the king awake and smiling. As they entered they sat down. Mary sat next to Francis and they talked. They talked about what normal kings and queens talked about and what normal parents talked about. They both talked about James and their roles in court over their breakfast meal. As they settled into their food and conversation, Catherine and Claude barged in arguing once again.

"But Mother I don't want to marry. And anyway it's not up to you to decide it's up to Francis." Claude fussed "Tell her Francis, tell her of our arrangement!" Claude went and sat next to Mary. Mary sat there and contemplated getting up and leaving, she stayed only to be with Francis. Francis saw the annoyance on Mary's face.

"Claude can we discuss this later. Mary and I are trying to enjoy our meal. I've had a long couple weeks and am not in the mood for this." He tried.

Catherine nodded "Oh I hope you're feeling better Francis Mary and I were so worried last night." She went and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'll make sure that you get enough sleep and you have a break of all the politics. But first Claude and I will leave you and Mary to eat" She clapped.

"Thank you mother" Francis smiled gratefully.

"Alright but Francis please don't make me marry." She pleaded as she was pulled out of the room by Catherine.

"Some peace and quiet finally" Mary sighed. "I nearly killed myself on the way to the village yesterday. They never stop arguing". Francis laughed.

When they were done they left the dinning room and headed back to their chambers. Mary went and sat on the bed while Francis sat on the ottoman. They sat in silence. Mary thought of her son. James was much heavier and could now sit up on his own. Him and John got on very well and acted as if they were complete brothers. As much as Mary thought she hated this she loved to see her son play with Lolas. Sometimes when Francis was busy in the castle with the nobles Lola and her would take them out for a picnic. But when James was in his nursery and Mary was busy Francis always managed to sneak in and spend time with his son. She felt so happy.

"How many children do you want Francis?" Mary asked out of no where.

"Why?" Francis replied back with a question.

"I don't know I'm just wondering."

"However many that we have, I would be happy with fifty if that's what happened" He joked passing James to Mary.

"So another child would be a blessing to us then and very loved?" She smiled.

"Mary? Are you again?"

"Well I think so" She smiled "I caught a guard whispering about my pregnancy but I didn't take notice until I realized that I've missed my bleeding and its now been six weeks and..." Mary stopped as Francis kissed her on the lips.

"Another child Mary!" He was so happy "Another!"

"Yes!" Mary laughed as she kissed him again.

"We are going to be parents to another child" He pushed her into the bed and kissed her harder again. They undressed and cuddled each other until eventually they got back up to get out into the important politics. They were shocked that they left their chambers without an unwanted or surprised visit from Catherine. They stayed together and dealt with the matters in court until they retired to their chambers.

* * *

One Week Later

Mary and Francis shared the joy of her pregnancy by spending every moment together. By this time everyone knew and it was talked about by almost every servant in the castle. This was one of the reasons why Mary was to afraid of telling Francis that she had lost the baby. Only that morning Mary woke up and noticed blood between her legs, she knew what it meant because she had suffered the same pain in her before. Francis got up like ordinary and left to do his days duty. She knew that she needed to tell him before the servants saw her bloody sheets. So she summoned him by the pager. Not long after Francis walked in to see Mary's crying face. It was like he already knew because he rushed to her side and soothed her thoughts

"Mary. I'm so sorry" He hugged her tightly but not to tight to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting.

"I-II lost it" She cried.

"It's okay we have a long long life to have more children, lets just worry about James. It's okay Mary" He assured

"I'm a failure to France and Scotland" She cried harder

"Mary stop being silly you have done what needs to be done by having James now we are just completing the family and that can be done in time and not straight away." He calmed her down.

"Why are you so charming?" She laughed softly through her tears

"I guess I just am" He smirked. "Lets get you cleaned up" He helped her get up and took her to the bath to wash herself off. After the bath she got in the bed but on the clean side where there wasn't a blood stain. Mary felt really bad yes but she felt the tinniest bit better because of how Francis was holding up. He wasn't angry at her and if he was disappointing he wasn't showing it. He was sad as well but he knew it was more difficult for Mary to get through it so he ignored his sadness and focused on cheering Mary up. Francis was more than Mary could wish for, he was honestly perfect in every way. Mary was feeling better after an hour of rest. She was sure everyone was wondering where the king and queen were, seeing as they missing a few meetings planned that day. Francis took Mary to her ladies and they comforted her until Mary was feeling good enough to walk away. Francis had to deal with the angry nobles and Mary went and dealt with Catherine who knew how it felt to lose an unborn child. After that Mary couldn't stand being around anyone else and left Francis to tell the rest of the castle. She went to bed and slept all night until dawn the next morning.

* * *

 **So here you go :)  
**

 **Please give feedback in the reviews and give some ideas for the following chapters**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks Antagonist406 for your reviews it's very appreciated. Everyone please review and give me ideas for anything you want to happen in the story. I have an idea in my head but I need some extra bits to just fill in the gaps.**

 **I apologize if the chapter isn't the best. It was really good but over like six times it didn't save and I lost the whole thing and had to redo it. You don't understand my frustration with this I have re wrote it over and over again. Ugh I hate my laptop, but anyway thanks so much you guys I love all the positive reviews and I feedback :) You guys are my light... Too much? I tried haha.**

* * *

A long six months had passed since Mary had her miscarriage. During these months life for the king and queen felt slightly more normal then usual, making them both feeling better about their jobs as rulers. Of course there were times where Mary was down about the loss of her unborn child but overall Mary wasn't to bad. As parents they looked after James, putting him first above all rest. When they both had a free moment they would spend it together in bed or out taking walks in the castle gardens but at that moment Mary and Francis were to busy supervising the preparations for the countries ball. The countries ball was a three day celebration where ambassadors and royalty come from different countries and all unite as one in France. There were feasts, festivals and parties all day long. Both king and queen thought it to be a nightmare.

"Mary look over there" Francis pointed across the room "That's the king of Spain my sister Elisabeth's husband"

"I see" Mary acknowledged

"Ah and over there is the Ambassador for Protestant Germany" He continued.

"Francis I know I was in here introducing myself before you arrived" Mary laughed.

"Where's James. We should be introducing him here as well." Francis asked.

"He was sleeping when we left our rooms, I'll go get him." Mary walked out before Francis could change his mind. She walked into her chambers and got James and then continued to walk back to the throne room. When she arrived back Francis had moved across the room and was now talking to Bash. The talk they were having must have been serious because of the look Mary could see on Bash's face. Mary ignored it hoping it was nothing, she went and sat on her throne with her son while she waited for Francis to finish his conversation. Mary sat and watched nobles, ambassadors and even some rulers enter the room. She noticed Catherine standing alone watching everyone enter. It made sense because Mary was sure people disliked Catherine. Mary walked over to her still holding her son.

"Catherine I thought you'd be planning and helping set up what I hope will be a very memorable ball" Mary stood beside her smiling at the entering guests as they walked past.

"Oh Mary I plan parties that are fun and interesting, these type of balls either end with war or arguments" Catherine said "I personally would rather not be here but I am the queen mother and I have to put on a very positive act."

"Well you don't look happy to be here" Mary joked

"I have an idea, let me hold James" Catherine reached out her hands.

"Catherine I need to hold him, I'm going to introduce him to everyone" Mary stepped back

"Mary what better way than for me to be caring about my grandson" Catherine insisted

"Alright fine but you need to follow me so I can introduce him to people" Mary gave in

Catherine reached out "He's getting big isn't he?" She picked him up and held him securely

"Very, He's started moving a lot more freely" Mary smiled

"Has he crawled yet?" Catherine asked as they headed towards Francis and Bash

"Nearly but not yet" Mary replied as they stopped by the men.

"James!" Francis smiled

"What's wrong? You two seemed very serious" Mary asked curiously.

"Nothing that you need to worry about" Francis replied.

"Francis anything that bothers you bothers me so what is it?" Mary continued.

"The budget is running low" Bash interrupted noticing the tension.

"That's it?" Mary wondered.

"We're sorry but we didn't want you to stress over something that little" Francis lied.

"I know you're not telling me everything but I will find out eventually" Mary finished "Catherine I need James" Catherine handed the boy over straight away, she knew that when Francis kept something from Mary it wasn't a joking matter.

"Mary we'll go introduce him now so he can go rest afterwards" Francis led Mary away from the others.

"Only if you tell me what you're hiding" Mary tried

"I'm keeping nothing from you Mary and if I was there would be a good enough reason." He was getting frustrated

"You're right sorry" she sighed as they stopped at a group of men.

"You men are my new Scottish ambassadors I'd like to introduce James the heir to our beloved Scotland" Mary smiled

"It's lovely to finally meet you and James." One of the men spoke up returning the smile.

"Well the pleasure is all mine, truly." Mary replied. Francis was still amazed by his wife's confidence around other people, it was one of many reasons why he loved her so much. They continued introducing themselves and James to all the people that were worth talking to. By the time they sat on their throne the first ball had commenced without them realizing. Francis turned and saw Mary playing with James on her lap. He smiled at her knowing that she wouldn't notice. Francis stood up and stood by Mary.

"Mary lets dance" He said holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to but first I'll take James to your mother" Mary replied happily. She walked over to Catherine who was now surrounded by a group of rich noblewomen who were all talking to her. "Catherine may we have a moment" Mary politely interrupted the conversation

"Ladies, Our beloved queen! Mary Queen of France and Scotland" Catherine introduced her while ignoring her temporarily. They all bowed except Catherine "Of course dear. Come" She led her to a slightly less crowded spot in the room. "I hate talking to women who only talk about their titles and wealth. And also gossip about other girls while they're not around. How ignorant?" Catherine said "Thank god you saved me"

"Oh really? I know someone like that" Mary smirked as she looked Catherine deep in the eyes

"Please I can at least talk without making rumors up about everyone and everything. Its like they have nothing better to do." Catherine added

"Of course" Mary rolled her eyes "I need you to look after James for a bit"

"Sure. You needn't worry I will take him to his nursery later so you and Francis can enjoy yourselves" Catherine was fine with it and carefully took James from her. "Francis is over there Mary" She pointed across the room to him standing alone waiting. Mary ran across the room and pulled him onto the dance floor. He spun her around which made her skirt spread all over the floor. Everyone was watching as they danced happily together. Eventually people joined in and were dancing around them with their partners. Mary could only see one couple that she recognized. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. Claude and Leith were quietly dancing in the corner of the room, it's possible that no one noticed them but Mary did. She turned her head and focus back to Francis who was smiling. He spun her around again and pulled her in for a kiss. That night was magical and unforgettable.

* * *

Slowly and gradually Mary woke up and got ready. She left her chambers and headed to Bash and Kenna's chambers. Kenna was eight months pregnant and practically bed bound. People came and visited her to keep her company but Mary and Bash were the only ones who came in to check on her everyday. Mary welcomed herself in and saw Kenna reading a book on french poetry. She greeted her with a smile

"Mary! How wonderful to see you" Kenna gestured for her to sit beside her.

"Yes I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're feeling well" Mary returned her smile.

"Oh Mary you don't have to check on me everyday, you have the duty's of queen for two countries and a ball to please many rich and titled men" Kenna replied.

"I have duty's to be a good friend too Kenna, and this is apart of it so tell me are you okay?" Mary took a hold on her hand.

"The kicking is sometimes overwhelming but everything has been alright but thank you" Kenna finally admitted.

"Well there is nothing I can do for that but tell you that it will get a lot worse in the next few weeks. Your unborn baby will start to get impatient" She laughed

"Thank you Mary you truly are the only one that has gone through the exact same thing." She went a bit more serious as she looked at Mary

"I know I just want to be here for you so you don't feel alone... like I sometimes did" Mary smiled

"Yes well at least I have Bash and he'll be here when the time comes" Kenna smiled back

"Francis was there by the end of it I just had to make it through the last few months on my own." Mary got herself comfortable in the ottoman beside Kenna "So what are we reading?." Mary stayed with Kenna for the day before leaving and heading back to her own chambers. She walked in an placed her earrings on the dressing table. Mary sat down on her bed until she heard a creak coming from the nursery. She flung up and pulled out the dagger hiding beneath her skirts. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Mary was shocked to see who was sitting in the rocking chair holding her son

"Claude?" Mary lowered the dagger.

"Mary! I-I'm so sorry I just thought uh that James needed some uh company" Claude made some words up as she went along.

"No it's alright I don't mind, he is your nephew" Mary said

"I just thought I'd come see him, not for any particular reason" Claude handed James over to her.

"I think I know why" Mary admitted as she thought about what she saw between her and Leith the night before. "Claude is it because you want to marry Leith and have a family of your own?" She wondered

"No!" Claude sharply replied

"Claude?" Mary smiled knowing her true answer

"Fine alright I want a family with Leith but it'll never happen anyway so just forget it" Claude turned for the door

"Wait Claude. I am the queen, Francis and I have final decision on who you will wed. Maybe I could accidentally tell Francis that I want you to marry Leith because of his loyalty to us. It might just happen Claude but don't get your hopes up" Mary offered

"You would do that for me? But all I've done is cause you and your ladies trouble" Claude was in disbelief

"Yes but we are family now and you haven't caused me any more trouble than expected. If you knew what your mother was like when I returned to court you wouldn't believe that I was still alive." Mary laughed remembering Catherine's attempts to murder her "She never succeeded"

"Yes I think everyone has had a near death experience with my mother" they both laughed.

"Well when I see Francis I will tell him and hopefully he will agree" Mary smiled as Claude skipped out the room. Claude deserved to marry for love, Mary did so it was only fair. She walked back into her room and sat down with James. She accidentally fell asleep and missed the festival. She woke again when Francis entered the room.

"Mary are you feeling okay? I didn't see you at the festival, no one could find you?" He wondered as he dropped his sword at his dresser.

"I just lost track of time and fell asleep that's all. I'm sorry I missed it." She replied wiping her eyes and sitting up. She placed James on her lap who must have slept next to her.

"I see. Well I do have some interesting news!" He smiled getting dressed into his night wear.

"Yes what is is?" She asked

"I found some infant girls around the age of James, I thought they could be potential suitors for him" He answered walking over towards them.

"James isn't even a year old. Is it right for you to be already planning marriage alliances when he's still only a babe?" Mary questioned his response

"France is in dire need for more marriage alliances, we only have Scottish and Spanish alliances at the moment, James could marry the princess of Italy she is only a few months older than him. I talked to her father the king and they happily agree under your consent. And also there is a Portuguese princess. Ever since Tomas died their family went into ruin and someone took over the crown there is a princess who was recently born in the new line and they will happily agree as well." He explained.

"I need to work on the finer details Francis. This is my only sons future I can't just go ahead and say yes it needs to be carefully thought out" Mary looked at her boy.

"Yes I understand and it's also not like I haven't got Claude, Charles and Henri. Charles and Claude are both at the age to wed so I should really arrange something with them" He sighed.

"Yes about that" Mary started "I would like Claude to marry Leith. He has shown loyalty to us time and time again and what better way to keep him near us." She added. Francis got into his sheets and took James off of her.

"I do understand you Mary and the reasons but I need her to marry someone with title and wealth, someone with an army" He sighed.

"Yes but you can give him title and he can develop wealth Francis. And you do still have your brothers." She tried convincing him. Mary realized that she was still in her dress so she quickly got up and got dressed into her night dress.

"I'll think about it overnight Mary but like you said it needs to be carefully thought over" He replied.

"Thank you Francis" She felt a bit better.

"Mary!" She turned and Francis was smiling very cheerfully.

"He's crawling!" Mary gleamed. She ran over to them. James was slowly crawling over his fathers legs. It was extremely cute and made them both laugh a little when he stumbled slightly. They sat there with him until Francis took him back to his nursery. He came back and wrapped his arms around Mary as they both fell asleep happily.

* * *

It was still night perhaps early morning when they were harshly woken by the sound of a dozen swords being drawn. Mary looked up at Francis who seemed a bit confused.

"What is that?" She asked

"Mary put on a nightgown and get James please" Mary did as he ordered. Francis put on his nightgown as well and walked over to their balcony. Mary put on her silk gown with gold embroidery around the sleeves and the waist line. She then got James and hurried over to Francis. She looked down below into the courtyard and saw eight of their guards with swords drawn out to a man surrendering with his hands to the sky.

"Who would be here at this time in the night" Mary wondered. Francis had a thought on who it could be. The king and queen hurried out into the courtyard. Mary was keeping a hard grip on James. As they approached the man Francis noticed who it was for sure. It was the moment he had been dreading since Bash told him at the ball that the man was returning back to court. Mary was still confused until she recognized the man surrendering to them.

Mary turned to look at Francis and he sighed when Mary spoke up "Conde?!"

* * *

 **Well here it is Finally! I hope this was good, I kinda like it. I hope that you guys review this and tell me what you think and please tell me if bringing Conde back for a bit wasn't a bad choice. That would be greatly appreciated :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I got a lot of feedback from you guys and I really appreciate it. I just want to tell you that there was a difference between people when they told me what they wanted to happen in this chapter. Okay so to be honest I haven't decided yet, I really, really hate Conde more than words can say but I don't want to kill him off because it just seems to cruel. I will have him in here for a while until I finally decide :) Thanks**

* * *

"Conde?"

"Francis! Mary! I must speak with you. Please" He pleaded

"What is he doing here?" Mary was concerned turning her head back at Conde.

"Conde it's our right to have you be-headed for the acts of treason you committed. You should never have returned I was going to let you live, but you came back..." Francis spoke up

"I never wanted your crown cousin, I just wanted to rule by my heart, Elizabeth played me by promising the life I always wanted so she could get what she wanted. I came back to warn you, to speak to you" He tried. The guards looked confused.

"Then speak before you are thrown back in the dungeon" Francis wrapped his arm safely around Mary and James.

"Francis it needs to be private" He called from across the courtyard.

"Throw him in the dungeon" Francis demanded.

"Francis it's important, you don't want to do this!" He pulled back

"I'll see you tomorrow Conde! Goodbye" Francis turned and walked inside as Mary followed

"What was that? Did you know he was coming?" Mary stopped him.

"Yes but I don't want to do this now Mary can we just go to bed and talk in the morning?" He sighed

"No we can't, Conde loves me still. What if he's here to win me back?" Mary started freaking out over the possible outcomes

"Mary!" He tried to calm her down. "Lets deal with it in the morning."

"What if...?" She stopped

"Get some rest Mary, there is nothing you need to worry about" He interrupted as he opened the door to their chambers. Mary passed James to Francis as she got back into her bed. Francis then took James to his crib and got into bed himself. They both pretended to sleep, neither one of them liked the idea of Conde being in the castle. Conde was a threat to both of them in completely different ways. To Mary, he was threatening her heart. She loved Francis but somehow Conde tricked her into believing she loved him, and she was afraid it would happen again. Francis was threatened not only by Condes claim to the throne but also because of his love for Mary. It scared him that any man could fall for her, it could happen as soon as they laid eyes on her courage and beauty.

* * *

It was dawn so Mary decided to get up and get dressed. She didn't sleep at all after she came back from the courtyard with their unexpected visit from Conde. Instead she watched Francis sleep until she got up. Except he wasn't asleep, he knew Mary didn't sleep by her tossing and turning he felt all night. When Mary got up Francis got up to. They got dressed in absolute silence until Francis went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I will deal with Conde, I don't want you to worry about anything" He stroked her hair. Mary knew it was so Francis wasn't worried about her.

"I understand you don't want me near him and trust me when I say I don't want to be. I stabbed him and nearly killed him, I broke his heart and am now rubbing in his face my love to you and James" Mary assured.

"I'll call one of your ladies to keep you company today" He turned around and picked up his sword.

"Don't bother, I'll go for a walk with James. Please I don't want Conde near me or France." Mary quickly replied

Francis hesitated "Alright. I'll come see you later" He kissed her and then walked out the room. Mary stood there as he left. When the door closed she went and sat down. It must be hard for Francis knowing that his wife is loved by others, she thought about how she felt when she first met Olivia. Mary knew that she had to keep far away from Conde while he was here for hers and Francis' sakes. Mary walked into her sons nursery and picked him up. James was a perfect copy of his father. He had soft, blonde curls and round blue eyes just like him. She left her chambers and went for a walk just like she said she would.

* * *

Francis walked to the throne room and sat at his throne. He ordered his guards to get Conde and bring him to him. When Conde walked in he bowed.

"Your majesty"

"Lord Conde. For your crimes against my crown I have the right to be-head you in front of everyone. No one not even your brother can get you out of the mess you have brought upon yourself." Francis started "But I have other uses for you and do not wish to kill you just yet. I know your brother is going to try and arouse a rebellion against me, I have known for a while and I assume that you're here to tell me that." Francis dismissed the six guards in the room so they could talk privately.

"I never wanted your crown cousin, I just wanted Mary, I wanted us to be together and she did too" Conde explained "Yes I don't agree with his choices. What other uses?" He asked

"Mary did love you but she doesn't anymore. You nearly married Elizabeth and betrayed France by attempting war to steal my throne. Conde I'm impressed that you even came back here, most people want to see your head on a pike and I can't deny that I don't agree. You stole my wife and made her believe that it was right to love another." Francis snapped and stood up "I want you and your brother to take away your claim to the French throne and if you do I may just let you live" He calmed down slightly

"Why would I agree to do that if I know either way I will be executed, no matter my choice. If I don't take away my claim you will kill me and if I do you will kill me straight after, I know you will. Do you think I'm a fool?" Conde stepped closer.

"You deserve to die!" He yelled "I want to see you dead Conde! Dead!"

"I refuse your offer Francis, I'd rather die knowing my familys line has a chance of being a king in France than to completely lose it all!" Conde yelled back.

"Conde" He sighed "I give you my word that no harm will come to you if you take away your claim, I will make sure of it."

"And my freedom? Will you let me live back at court or does taking my claim away not mean enough to you?" Conde asked. Mary wouldn't agree with him if he said yes but it was to save France.

Francis hesitated "I will grant freedom and will let you stay temporarily at french court. But you will be sent back to your brother in Navarre soon enough. That is all I can offer you but you won't be safe in French court, at least not around the nobles I can assure you of that." Francis replied "But if something happens between Mary and you I will not let you live as I did before because if you hadn't heard, Mary has given me an heir. So if you try to reach for my crown again then you will have no choice but to kill my son to get it and Mary would never forgive you if you ever harmed him."

"I have spent the last year and a half slaving in the mountains, I got a letter from my brother informing me of his plans hoping that I would side with him. I came here to warn you and hopefully be trusted by you once again. I guess taking our claim away wouldn't be too bad in the end, I will try and convince my brother but if not I will sign it myself and it will have to do." He replied "Mary may have a son but that doesn't stop my love for her. Francis you needn't worry I have learned from my many mistakes and will not act by my heart again"

He sighed once more "Thank you Conde I will have your old chambers prepared." He sat back down and rested his head in his hand "Until you have signed your family's claim away I will have two guards to follow you and watch over you. I have instructed them to report back to me when you have signed it and you shall be left alone" Francis regretted his choice. Maybe be-heading him was the only good solution. "You may leave for now, under my guards protection. If anything happens I will have you back in the dungeon. Am I clear?!"

"Yes my grace. Thank you" Conde bowed as he left the room. Francis sighed. Was what he did a bad idea? Was he risking his crown and his wifes safety? He didn't know what would happen, he was taking a risk. He decided to tell Mary before the rumors could spread.

* * *

Mary was sitting with James looking out the stained glass window into the snowy gardens surrounding the castle. She turned her focus back on her son who was sleeping gracefully in her arms. It made her smile slightly seeing him sleep. She sat and played with his curls until she was interrupted by Lola.

"Mary? Why is Conde staying here in the castle? I thought you and Francis were going to send him away?" Lola asked worried.

"I don't know what Francis had decided he told me to not worry about his decisions. I don't understand why Francis would let him go free for his crimes. You must be wrong Lola" Mary stood up next to her. "He is to threatened by him and I suppose so am I now that I have a son" Mary acted calmly

"I saw him walking into his old bed chambers in the east wing. I am sure of it. Have you spoken with Francis?" She replied

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. I might have thought I loved Conde but now he has betrayed me and my country I despise him and his family for all they have done to Francis and I" Mary spoke.

"Mary, Conde has been forgiven for his crimes. Francis is letting him live, it's not a misunderstanding I assure you" Lola assured her

"I need to see Francis immediately! Look after James for me!" Mary handed him over and rushed off to the throne room. She walked in and only saw an empty room with no one in it. Where was Francis?n She walked back out and wondered around the castle. It was like he had disappeared. As she turned the corner of the main hall, she rn into Bash.

"Mary. Francis has been looking for you everywhere" He said.

"And I've been looking for him. Where is he?!" She demanded

"Last time I saw him he said he was going to your chambers. I think you'd find him in there" He answered.

"Thank you Bash. I'll be on my way" She took a few steps but then was stopped by Bash's hands. He pulled her back.

"Mary you may be annoyed with his choices but rest assured he has perfectly good reasons for them. Do not judge his decisions" He said

"So it is true? He has let Conde back in the castle?" Mary questioned

"Yes but he has made a deal with him" He replied

"A deal! Conde is a danger to France I didn't believe it until he escaped the dungeon! Why would he do this if Conde was dangerous" Mary yelled.

"Please just go talk to him. He has made a good choice, he'll explain" Bash whispered "Be careful not many people know of his decision yet" Mary rolled her eyes and stormed her way to her chambers. She made it to the doors just as Francis was leaving

"Francis! How could you after I specifically asked you to keep him away from me!" She said before Francis could fit a ord in.

"Mary" He sighed "I'm sorry I couldn't find any other way to deal with my problem. Can we speak inside?" He gestured to go into their chambers. Mary looked at him with a look that could possibly kill.

"Fine" She walked inside and stood at the fire place.

"I don't know what you've heard Mary but-"

Mary interrupted "I don't want Conde in the castle! I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be around him at all!" She yelled.

"Mary" He tried reasoning "I made a deal to make peace with our two families. He is going to take his families claim away from my throne, in return I pardoned him for his crimes."

"He is a threat to me and my country! If any gossip is made of mine and Conde's relationship I will be be-headed! He is not only a threat he is haunting me from my past." She continued to yell.

"Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you welcomed him into your bed!" He lost it and started to yell "Have you stopped and thought that maybe you deserve to be punished for your affair?"

"Francis!" She gasped "I fell into the arms of another because he was the only support I had when I was raped! If you hadn't signed-"

"Mary you pushed me away when I tried to help you. I love you now and I loved you then. You blamed me for what had happened so I blamed myself. I gave you space and allowed you to love him because you made me feel guilty." He calmed down "I'm sorry I-"

"I pushed you away because I was afraid. I was wrong to leave you I understand that but you don't know what or how I suffered." She came closer to him "I am sorry too Francis I was to stuck up in my own anger that I didn't realize how much it must have hurt you"

"Gosh Mary. It is truly impossible to stay annoyed at you." He opened his arms to hug her. Mary fell into his arms and gave him a warming hug

"I love you Francis. I hope that one day our past can stay as our past and we can love each other as we once did before. Ever since we married and had James our love for one another was ruined. But we can and will fight for our love." Mary dug her head into his shoulders.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry he is back Mary. I thought that killing him would start a war, why not use him for much better uses to stop any chance of war" He wiped the dryed tears stuck to her face

"I always knew you would be a great king someday. This only proves it." She smiled in her dullness.

"And I always knew you'd be a great mother. Where is James?" He wondered

"With Lola. She came to tell me about Conde so I gave him to her while I looked for you."

"How about you go find him and meet me in the courtyard. Lets go for a ride in the carriage" He insisted

"To where?" Mary laughed "it's the middle of winter"

"No where. We'll just go for a ride wherever."

"Okay I'll go get him and maybe a basket of snacks." She replied before running out of her chambers. She walked into Lolas chambers and saw her reading with James on her lap. John was toddling around her feet.

"Mary. Have you asked Francis? Have you found out about Conde?" She asked standing and passing James over.

"Yes. It is true Conde is staying for a short period of time but I understand and am okay with it" She replied as she looked over at John who was tugging at her dress. "He's gotten so big now. I can't believe it"

"As long as you are okay that's all that matters. John has gotten so big it scares me" She laughed

"Mary" John repeated "Mary!"

"He talks as well!" How cute" Mary crouched and kissed him on the forehead. John was like a son to her. "Well maybe James can come back tomorrow but today he's coming with me and Francis" She smiled.

"What have you two got planned" She smiled back

"I am not quite sure but I guess I'm about to find out. Would you like to accompany me to the carriage?" She asked

"I'd love to Mary." Lola replied picking up her own son. They both walked down the stairs and through the east wing halls. Mary forgot that the east wing was where Conde was staying. They were laughing together as they walked with their sons until thy ran into Conde.

"Mary." He smiled "Have you seen Francis? I have the signed contract"

"I'm about to meet him now. We're going on a short trip with James." She replied

"James. This must be the so that Francis spoke of. He looks just like his father" He hesitated.

"Yes just like him" Mary added "We should go. Goodbye Louis. Lola?"

"Yes we must make it to the king before he grows impatient" Lola stepped in

"Very well Mary. I hope to see you around" He bowed and watched as they walked off.

"Lola I can't be near him it isn't right" Mary said

"Why is it not right?" Lola asked

"Because Conde loves me still. Did you see the way it hurt him when I talked about James" She turned and looked at her "I might not love him but I don't want to hurt him"

"Mary he never had a chance with a married queen, don't worry he knows that" Lola reassured.

* * *

Lola went back to her chambers when Mary went to the kitchen. Mary told her that she'd be fine and that she wanted to go to the carriage alone. She walked into the kitchen and saw some busy servants preparing lunch. She sat down and started to write a short list of foods that would be prepared quickly and satisfy her fussy tongue.

"Can I please have this as quick as possible. I will wait here until it's done" Mary said handing the note to a man that looked to be in charge

"Oh you are in luck your majesty. Majority of these foods are being prepared now, you may have them quicker than expected" The man bowed.

"Well I'll wait here if you don't mind. I am meeting the king for a special ride out of the castle I wanted some snacks for James on the way"

"Not at all my grace" He bowed already preparing the basket. Mary sat and watched the servants rush around the already crowded room. She let out a small laugh when one girl was to busy cooking that she didn't notice the boy who had run into her spilling a liquid all over her. Mary placed James gently on the table as she rushed over to the girl

"Are you alright? Here let me help." Mary grabbed a cloth siting on the end of the bench and wiped her arm, trying to get rid of the remaining sticky substance.

"It's alright my grace. I'll go change into something else." She said before James interrupted them with his crying

"Oh I'm so sorry." Mary apologized picking him back up

"My grace your basket of foods has been packed would you like me to carry it out to your carriage?"

"Of course not I can managed "She smiled while trying to sooth her crying baby. Mary left and headed to the courtyard. She walked over and saw Francis standing by the royal carriage.

"Mary. Are you ready?"

"Yes but only if you tell me where we are going?" She smiled,

"It's no where we're just going to escape the politics for a while. I have a cabin prepared for us" He assured her

"Anything to avoid the castle" She laughed. The royals set off on a small carriage ride to the cabin. It would be a short journey in comparison to their trips to Paris. It would only take an hour to get there.

* * *

On the way Mary was sitting next to her husband in the carriage. James was sleeping in his fathers arms while Mary had her head rested on his shoulders. They didn't talk much until the carriage came to a stop. It was nice to sit in a comfortable silence like they were.

"Mary we're here" He said.

"And exactly where is here?" Mary laughed

"Have a look for your self" He responded as the carriage door opened. Mary held James as Francis got out first, he then helped Mary out. She looked at the so called cabin. It was a beautiful cottage with a dark oak wooden door. "Mary? Do you like it? It's all ours for tonight." Francis let a grin sneak on his face.

"All ours? But what about James?" Mary smiled.

"I organized the nanny to look after him. There's a nursery inside" He replied. "There's a whole cottage just for us."

"And what of the guards?"

"There is another smaller cabin just down the road, few men will stay just outside to watch overnight" He had thought it all through. Mary didn't waste another moment. She slowly opened the door to see the kitchen. There was a small dining table placed in the middle of the room, on it was a vase with colourful flowers which would have been placed there just before they arrived. Also on the table were plates of bread, strawberry tarts, grapes, and other small foods. Francis followed her in and showed her around. Across the kitchen was a sitting room with chairs and books scattered evenly around.

"Francis I don't know what to say?" Mary started "It's beautiful, how'd you do it?"

"I had it prepared this morning" Francis took James from Mary "Let me show you the best part. I'll just put James in the nursery first" He left Mary in the sitting room as he walked into another small room. He came back in and led Mary to a large wooden door. He opened the door revealing a bedroom. It had a large bed planted in the middle. It was decorated with all different sized candles that illuminated the room and had a fireplace lit in the back to keep the room warm. "Do you like it? I thought it would be nice to spend the night somewhere other than the castle" He asked

"This is unbelievably amazing Francis..." She smiled

"I know we've had a hard couple months. Things just always seem to happen that we can't agree on and it kills me because Mary I love you. I wish we could rule by our hearts but our countries never seem to see that we are trying." Francis started explaining.

Mary laughed slightly. "I thought we were going to spend one night together not worrying over the politics. How can the conversation turn so suddenly"

"Well we can easily change the conversation" He grinned and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"What should we talk about then? I'm so used to talking about French court and parenthood that I've forgotten what usual things to talk about" She jokingly confessed.

"We don't need to talk about anything" Francis said as he kissed her. "This is all that matters now" Mary returned the kiss. He unclipped her gown and untied her corset. Mary pulled off his thin white t'shirt revealing his bare chest. They continued to kiss and got between the warm sheets.

* * *

When she woke up it was early afternoon, she had slept in. Mary wrapped herself in the grey fur blanket that had fallen off the bed. Francis was fast asleep snoring slightly so she didn't want to disturb him in his sleep. She was shivering and noticed that the fire from the night before had only left a few coals. No wonder she was shivering. She placed a few more planks of wood on the hot coals which turned straight into flames. Mary sat and watched it until Francis came and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry but if we want to make it to the last party of the country ball then we should leave soon. We've already missed a whole day of the celebration." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed Mary lightly on the cheek.

"I know. We should get dressed and leave within the hour." Mary sighed. "We should come here more, spend some more alone time together"

"Yes I'd love that maybe we should claim it ours" Francis added

"Well it is isn't it?" Mary thought

"Yes but my mother claims it as her own"

"The Medici line can be so greedy, one royal cottage is al we ask" Mary commented

"We are king and queen Mary, my mother can give it to us as a gift" He replied as he stood up and got ready. "I'll alert the guards that we are leaving within the hour. Make sure James is ready" He smiled and left the room. Mary got dressed and left the room. She walked into the nursery in which she hadn't seen yet. James was crawling on the floor while his nanny sat by the window seal and watched him carefully, making sure the infant prince was safe.

"Jane how is he?" Mary asked as she made eye contact with the nanny

"Your grace" She stood and bowed. "He is very awake as you can see and slept peacefully through the night."

"I'm glad" Mary added picking James up from the floor "I also came to let you know that I'm leaving with James and the king within the hour to head back to the castle"

"Thank you your majesty, I will help prepare the carriage for you" She bowed once more and left. Mary held her boy up in the air.

"Oh James you are so beautiful" She cradled him up into her chest and gave him a hug. She walked out and saw Francis talking to the rider.

"Mary. Are you and James ready?" He asked

"Yes are we leaving now?"

"If you are ready. Rider we are prepared to leave." He turned and said. He helped Mary and James in and sat next to her.

* * *

The hour trip came to an end when they arrived back at Court. Mary and Francis walked inside the castle to get warm. Mary had given Jane the nanny James to take to the nursery so he could warm up. They royal king and queen walked into the ball room where everyone was dancing and talking. It looked to be the best party of the three day event. Francis pulled Mary to the dance floor and danced with her. Catherine watched them and then pulled them both off looking annoyed.

"Why is Conde here? I have had every angry noble looking for you while you were away making love. An all I said was I don't know! they will not be pleased Francis not at all!" Catherine hissed

"He has dealt with it the right way" Mary replied.

"Francis you should have killed him." She continued to hiss

"Mother his family is taking there claim away which means king Antoine my cousin can not try a war to steal the crown. I have thought it through trust me" Francis replied

"And he's only staying temporarily. Neither of us want him here anyway Catherine" Mary added. "Now we will continue to dance." She went and danced with Francis all night until the retired to their chambers. Conde watched them all night, it was obvious he was jealous but he was true to his word and would not act by his heart.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while, got carried away with writing and wrote a really long chapter. Hope you like it Please review!  
**

 **PS: Did you guys watch the new episode? I think it might be a good season even if it hurts to not have Francis in it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I have made a decision on Condes fate. I will be revealing it later in the next few chapters but until then wait and see.**

 **Also I am just letting you guys know that I promise Mary will get pregnant again, she will have another child but I am keeping it for a bit until later so that the story has somewhere to go.**

 **Please keep reading and please Review this chapter. Let me know how I'm going because I really am just making things up now, give me ideas and I'll do my best to add them in. I know what I have planned for the story in the future chapters but I need something else? Hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

2 Months Later

Conde was still at court. The nobles and Catherine both disagreed with the choice of not be-heading him, though no one said or argued their points. Mary and Francis were getting on fine, as parents and rulers. The only concern Mary had was the welfare of Scotland. All her protestant subjects were turning on her because of her absence and religion. The situation was becoming worse everyday. Nearly all of Scotland was Protestant and there was nothing she could do about it. People were burning her in the villages, forming up rebellions and discussing assassinations. She was fearing her and her sons life more and more. Something had to be done.

"Francis my Scottish subjects are demanding my head! They will stop at nothing and all I can do is sit and wait for them to steal my crown!" Mary said as she and Francis were out on an early morning walk. It was spring once again and it was a beautiful warm morning.

"I don't know how we can solve this Mary. France is weak and vulnerable, we can't afford to send men to fight the Protestants. I am so sorry" He explained

"I understand but there must be something you can do. I am at risk of losing my head!" She tried.

"Mary France will be defend less. If any word got out to England they would put all forces of attack on the castle. We would loose France to England and that is definitely not what we need now."

"They will kill me Francis and most probably either kill James or keep him locked up for the rest of his reign."

"We could buy an army. Spain would help, they can't afford an attack on their allies like Scotland. Spain depends on the timber and land that Scotland gives it, they would help." Francis reassured her.

"Spain would give me the armies that I would need to fight back the Protestant rebels making me safe for now. But I need them soon and where are we going to get the money for a loyal army? Not from the crowns money we're to in dept. Catherine won't lend anything, I have no hope" Mary looked at Francis and stopped in the middle of the path.

"France can help pay for your army but I think we could get something out of my mother. She has no choice to lend me some of her wealth, I am her son yes but I am her king and I can easily request the money. Mary don't worry we will get through this, just do not under any circumstance leave the castle without protection. People that really don't want you to be queen will pay for assassins to kill you, I want you to be safe." He placed his soothing hand on her cheek.

Mary smiled slightly "Thank you Francis". She was lucky to have such a loving husband. She imagined marrying someone else, she would never have the help Francis gives her.

"We must make it back in time for breakfast, I hear the servants have prepared a small banquet for us. Compliments to Catherine De Medici" Francis quickly changed the subject.

Mary laughed. "Why would she have a banquet prepared for us? What's the occasion?"

"I don't think there is an occasion. I think maybe she felt the need to do something nice for once" He smiled as they picked up a pace.

"Your mother? Nice? You must be dreaming." She continued to laugh.

"Yes it is very unusual for her but I will not decline an offer of good food" He smiled. The two of them walked into the castle and made their way to the dining hall. Mary sat next to Francis who was at the head of the table. Catherine came parading in and sat herself on the other side of Mary.

"What a lovely day" She announced. "I heard that the two of you have already gone on a morning stroll"

"Yes we simply went for a walk around the beautiful gardens" Francis said as he tore a bit of bread of his plate. He now knew why his mother ordered a small banquet, it was all for her.

"Oh and my most sincerest sympathy on Scotland I heard whats happening there. I'm so sorry." Catherine sympathized. Mary looked down at her food, everyone must know by now.

"Mother we have a plan to save Scotland but we need enough money to buy a Spanish army, Mary and I were going to ask if you could lend us some, just enough to help afford it?" Francis said.

"You know I would love to, I would but my stash of gold was stolen while you and your fathers army went to Calais" Catherine glared at Mary.

"Well it's a shame then isn't it?" Mary piped up.

"My dear I don't know what you mean and I'd rather not find out" Catherine replied.

"Catherine, I saw you speaking to one of your guards yesterday morning. You sent three men out to secure a crate of gold for emergencies." Mary said "We know you Catherine, you don't get your wealth by your aunts it's your inheritance"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have no hidden money." Catherine lied.

"Well Mother as your king I can demand the money if I wish." Francis added in

"I honestly don't know what money or gold you claim I have?" Catherine continued to lie.

"I wish we didn't have to do this mother but as your king I want the money by midnight tonight!" He demanded

"Francis I-" Catherine stopped.

"Thank you Catherine" Mary stood up and straightened out her silk gown. "For helping the welfare of Scotland, your gratitude will not go unnoticed". Francis smiled at Marys quick remark. Catherine looked at Francis with an unbelievable look on her face, she than turned her head to Mary

"I knew he should have married a rich noble woman, not a queen who tries to take control with her own power." She scoffed "This alliance was pointless!" Catherine wasted no time as she stood up and walked out the room with her head held high. Mary sat back down and began eating her food again.

"Mary-"

"It doesn't bother me, it may have been a bad alliance but it's to late now. We are most gracefully and happily married with James. Like I once told you words and threats don't bother me, your mother doesn't bother me either"

"You must know this alliance is a good one Mary. Scotland gives France many benefits, and I wouldn't have been able to marry anyone if they weren't you" Francis smiled and placed his hand in hers.

"I couldn't consider marrying anyone else, I'm more than glad to call you my husband" Mary returned the smile

"Well.." He laughed "You did consider marrying the prince of Portugal and my brother"

"Yes but I wouldn't have been as happy as I am with you". They continued to eat their breakfast together as the happy married couple that they were.

* * *

She stood by the door of Kenna's chambers waiting anxiously. Mary was just leaving the dining hall with Francis when she heard by Kennas servant that she was giving birth. Kenna was a month late, people were worrying dearly but no one gave up hope. Bash never left her side and Mary was still continuously making visits. Now her, Lola, and Greer were waiting impatiently outside to hear the news. Out of no where Kenna screamed. It continued until a soft cry lightened up the room. Kenna had stopped screaming and all you could hear was the baby crying. The servants inside then yelled out in joy

"It's a girl! It's a girl" The three girls were so happy, but they all were so concerned when they realized that they had heard nothing from Kenna. Mary slowly opened the door and saw Kenna holding the newborn. Kenna was full of happiness and so was Bash, who managed to sneak into the rooms to be with Kenna.

"Mary! I have a daughter!" Kenna gleamed.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mary smiled. "Congratulations Bash you must be so proud." She sat at the end of the bed next to Bash.

"What are you going to call her?" Mary asked them as the other two girls entered the room.

"We haven't decided yet but we're in no rush" Kenna leaned her head into her husbands shoulders.

"Oh Kenna she's beautiful" The other two girls gleamed. As the girls sat next to her the physician re-entered the room.

"My lady, I humbly ask that you rest. You have lost a lot of blood and rest is te best thing for you." The physician spoke up.

"Yes Kenna. Rest. I remember when I had James I fell asleep nearly straight away" Mary laughed

"We'll let you rest and we'll come back later." Lola added. Everyone left just leaving Bash and Kenna with their new daughter.

* * *

It was late in the night and Mary was alone in her chambers with James. She had him resting in the reading chair while she was at her dressing table. She was looking in her small hand mirror when she heard her door open. Mary thought it was Francis coming back from his mothers chambers after retrieving the gold, but it wasn't who she expected.

"Mary? I have waited two months patiently and I have heard nothing at all" Claude barged in.

"Claude? What do you mean?" Mary asked.

Claude shut the door. "You promised to talk to Francis about me and Leith. I have waited and heard nothing"

"Oh Claude I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. With Condes return-"

"Yes I've heard all about yours and Condes affair but I don't care I want to marry Leith and you promised to help. So did Francis say yes?"

Mary was lost for words "How did you know about me and Conde?"

"It doesn't matter. But if you must know I was talking to him last week and we were drunk and he told me all about it. Details and everything, it was like I was there with you." Claude sat down on the ottoman across from Mary who was still sitting at her dressing table.

"He told you?" Mary was concerned.

"Yes but please, me and Leith can we marry?" Claude was growing impatient.

"Uh I asked Francis but he wanted to think about it. I never heard back from him" Mary thought back to two months ago.

"So he isn't allowing me to marry him?" Claude was getting upset

"He never said yes or no. I could have another talk to him?" Mary tried.

"No! You've done enough. I'll deal with it myself by eloping!" Claude yelled.

"Claude that's not a good idea. Eloping will get you and Leith in danger. Please let me help" Mary pleaded and came and sat next to her.

"Fine but I don't want Francis apart of it. He's already planning Charles' wedding, I'm surely next." Claude gave in.

"How about we get you married in secret?" Mary wondered.

"In secret? My mother would kill me! I love it!" Claude smiled

"I'll need to make some arrangements but I'm sure it'll work" Mary said.

"And you're wiling to go behind your husbands back?" Claude asked

"Francis will understand, that is for me to deal with" Mary replied back.

"This type of thing could ruin your marriage and yet you're helping me?" Claude was amazed.

"There has been many things that have nearly ruined our marriage but we are still happy. I don't need to worry about another argument with him, you deserve to marry who you want Claude I support that" Mary placed her hand on Claudes shoulder.

"Thank you Mary I-" Claude paused. "-I hope things don't get too rough between you and my brother because of me". Mary smiled at her kindness.

"It won't. Now you should leave before Francis gets here, he can't know about our plans to get you and Leith married." Mary told her. Claude understood and left Mary alone with James. She got into bed with James next to her. Mary fell asleep thinking of ways to get Claude secretly married. While she slept Francis entered. He undressed himself and got into his night clothes. He looked at Mary and James who had both fallen asleep. He carefully picked up his son while trying to not wake him. He placed him in his crib so he could rest. Francis then went and got into the sheets of his bed and slept beside his beloved wife.

* * *

The morning sun had baby James crying. He awoke his two sleeping parents who went straight into the nursery to see what was wrong. James was crying and the two nannys couldn't calm him down. Mary took her son from the older one of the two and rocked him back and fourth. Francis stood and watched, he didn't know what to do.

"Ssh James, your mother is here" Mary soothed. She continued to rock him back and fourth but he still continued to cry. Mary dismissed the nanny's from the room and sat on the rocking chair. Mary was tired and needed rest.

"Mary I can look after him for now. Go back and rest" He offered

"No I'll stay with him today I don't want a dozen nanny's bothering him. You deal with Scotland and the army from Spain, let me know if anything happens." Mary looked at James and then at Francis "Truly I'm fine"

"Alright I'll come back when I have made the final arrangements with Spain. I'll get dressed and leave you and James to rest, or cry in James' case" He walked back into the bedroom and started getting changed. Mary followed him into the room with James

"Francis?"

"Yes Mary?" He asked as he wrapped his belt around his waist.

"Who have you betrothed Charles to?" Mary curiously asked

"No one yet. I want to make sure my brother is marrying someone that he likes and not a complete stranger. I want him to have a chance of happiness like us" Francis answered and smiled. James was starting to give Mary and Francis a headache. They were used to it though, James went through a stage of continuously crying.

"And Claude?" Mary wondered.

"I haven't even thought about Claude yet. I was going to consult in you about who she should marry because last time we spoke about marriage alliances you seemed very interested in her marrying Leith" He cupped Marys face in his hands and kissed her.

"You have considered?" Mary was shocked.

"You act surprised?"

"Well I am I thought you wouldn't because Leith was to low in station?" Mary wondered what changed his mind.

"I realized Mary that we were very lucky to have found love in our marriage. Claude and my brothers deserve to marry for love, with reason of course"

"Maybe this isn't the time with James still crying but I'd like Claude to marry Leith" Mary admitted.

"And so do I. Now I'll be back later" He kissed her and James before leaving them alone. James was still crying, nothing was working. Mary rocked him back and fourth, fed him, sung a poem to him and yet nothing was working. Mary settled herself on the ottoman where she continued trying to calm him down. She was so tired and her head was throbbing with pain that she didn't realize how much time had gone by. The door creaked open and Mary looked to see who it was. She was shocked by his appearance.

"Louis what are you doing here?" Mary stood and asked. She rocked James back and fourth to calm him down, it was all she could think of doing.

"I see baby James is a bit restless today?" Conde stepped in the room. "I just came to see you, I understand you've been busy and have been avoiding me"

"I have but that doesn't concern you" She walked towards the bed.

"I know your thoughts on me, and I know what I did was wrong but I came for your forgiveness. I'm sorry Mary." Conde apologized.

"Louis I don't need your forgiveness, I am happy as I am" Mary sat down on the bed. James was exhausting her though thankfully he had calmed down slightly.

"You don't need it but I do. I feel so guilty by the way events turned, I was selfish and didn't even think about what I was really doing" Conde explained.

"Fine you are forgiven Louis. Now leave me to my son so I can give him the attention that he deserves" Mary said waving her hand towards the door.

"Please Mary I am sorry" Conde tried

"I know so please leave me and James. I can't risk any rumors about us, not when I have James" Mary was frustrated. James was calmer and wasn't crying as much, Mary was relieved

"I would never tell anyone Mary, you know I wouldn't" Conde tried assuring

"Oh but you did. Claude knows, she said you told her" Mary confronted

"I was drunk and you can trust her. Mary you must know I won't tell anyone" He continued.

"No one should know! Louis you need to leave here!" Mary yelled. Suddenly James started crying even louder from the shock of his mothers harsh tone. Mary soothed him to calm him down. She desperately looked at Conde to leave. He nodded and left her with James.

* * *

The crying had calmed down but he still let out a cry every now and again. Mary stayed in the nursery to watch over him while he lay in his crib. She dozed off in the rocking chair and slept for an hour before she was woken by one of the nannys. James was crying again louder. How did she not wake up from his cries?

"Your grace. Prince James is well looked after we insist you go and rest somewhere quieter." Jane the nanny insisted.

"Thank you Jane. I'll let you take care of him." Mary walked out of the nursery but could still hear James. She left her chambers and started to walk through the main hall. Greer found her and rushed to her.

"Mary? Are you alright? I heard that James was crying and the queen was struggling so I was on my way to find you." Greer was worried. Mary looked really tired like she was going to fall.

"I'm alright I've just got a bit of a headache. Can I go rest in your chambers? Mine is full of James and his cries" Mary asked

"Of course. I'll accompany you there." Greer replied. Mary and Greer walked past the throne room heading towards Greers chambers. Francis saw them walk past so he ran out quickly to see if she was alright.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Mary turned to face him

"Yes Francis I'm just going to rest in Greers rooms for a while. The nannys insisted I got some rest from our crying son." She smiled

"Is he still crying?" Francis worried

"Yes but it's all natural for a child to cry. Soon this phase should be over and he'll begin to walk and talk" Mary eased his worries.

"Well I'll check up on him. Oh and I have bought king Phillips army from Spain. The troops will leave at dawn to help keep the threats from Protestants at a low key" Francis added

"That's great news. Perhaps I should help you Francis, you need a break yourself" Mary wondered.

"No you rest, I'll handle it." Francis quickly kissed her on the lips and went back into the throne room to finish the conversation with Lord Narcisse. Mary continued to walk down the hall but she turned her head to check if anyone was behind her. Claude had just entered the throne room.

* * *

 **Okay I need a name for Kennas baby girl? I don't know and thought I'd ask you guys. Please review and keep reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

...Claude walked in to the throne room. Mary hesitated and thought to go talk with her and Francis about the wedding, but Mary knew she needed to rest.

Greer I need you to do something for me?" Mary said

"Yes?" Greer wondered

"Go and tell Francis that he needs to start preparing Claudes wedding with Leith before she does it behind his back" Mary instructed. Greer hesitated.

"Of course. Go rest I'll be with you soon"

"I'm not that tired, I just have a headache. Actually I can do it" Mary changed her mind

"No Mary go rest, you need it" Greer practically ordered

"Okay, Okay I will. But please it's really important" Mary reminded.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it" She smiled sincerely. Greer turned and walked back into the throne room. Mary went to Greer's chambers like she said. She was tired from James' crying that day as much as she hated to admit it. Greer walked in and surely enough Francis and Claude were deep in conversation.

"Francis" Greer interrupted. Claude didn't look pleased

"Mary wants me to tell you that while she rests to start planning Claudes wedding"

"What?" Claude gasped "I'm not marrying anyone! I made that clear"

"To Leith" Greer finished

"Wait really?" Claude was shocked. "Mary said she was going to organize it without you" She hesitated. Francis scrunched his face and then ignored her response.

"We talked briefly this morning. I guess we should plan a bit. Get Leith Claude, and meet me here later." Francis said. He thanked Greer and she left. Francis decided to go see James until Claude was ready with Leith. He walked into his chambers and saw a nanny sitting on a chair rocking his son. From what he could tell James was fast asleep.

"Oh excuse me your majesty, The prince fell asleep and I was afraid to wake him. I've been here for only a few minutes, I'm only looking after your son nothing else." She tried explaining herself. The nannies weren't meant to spend their time in the king and queens chambers only in the nursery.

"No that's fine. I'm just glad he's finally getting some rest. He's been very energetic lately" Francis watched as they nanny carefully stood up

"Yes us nannies have noticed it too, he has become more playful and likes to crawl"

"He has hasn't he" Francis walked closer and carefully picked him up. Francis noticed the worried and scared look spread across her face. "Please. Have a break for the rest of the day I'll look after him, you look very tired and I'm sure James has been nothing but trouble." He smiled sincerely.

"Thank you your grace." She smiled and bowed. Francis watched the nanny leave the room. He sat and wrote some letters to his sister in Spain and to the Scottish lords about the armies being sent. James woke up and started to pull away from Francis' secure arm. He placed him on the floor while he sealed up his letters. Francis smiled as he watched his son crawl across the room. He smiled and picked him up to take him back with him to the throne room. James always loved being carried around the castle, it made him feel really small. When Francis arrived back in the throne room he saw Claude and Leith standing hand in hand together. Leith greeted him with a friendly smile

"Your majesty" he bowed

"Leith how many times have I told you, I am your friend and apparently your future brother in-law. So call me Francis" He walked over to his large wooden throne and placed James on top. James sat up while sucking on his small little thumb.

"So you're letting me marry your sister, the Princess?" He tried confirming

"Yes. She doesn't care about your station and I don't either, you are a loyal guard and I am highly grateful for it" Francis walked back to them while keeping a close eye on his son. They were only just below the steps.

"Leith I told you it didn't matter" Claude smiled. Her brothers change of heart surprised her.

"I don't want to control your wedding, I want you two to make it your own special day. Just keep me informed on the budget and the date and I'll try to arrange it all." He informed them sincerely

"So that's it? We organize it?" Claude was also surprised by her freedom in the planning

"Yes that's it. Anything else" Francis asked

"No you were perfectly clear thank you _Francis"_ Leith replied.

"Good luck" He smiled. Claude and Leith were just leaving when Mary walked back in. She smiled when she saw the newly engaged couple together.

"All sorted?" She asked

"Mary I am so grateful" Claude stopped and surprised Mary with a hug

"Oh my pleasure Claude" Mary smiled at her kindness.

"Mary you have a true heart and I love that about you" Francis said.

"Is that all you love?" Mary laughed

"Of course not. I love you for everything you are" Francis replied. Mary fare welled Claude and Leith and walked up closer to her husband.

"You brought James? And he's sitting on your throne?" Mary was stunned

"Yes it suits him. Don't you think?" Francis turned and looked at James who was still trying to eat his thumb. "I'm glad you're feeling better"

"Rest was all I needed. Our little prince here wanted to throw a tantrum on his mother" Mary had a playful tone as she walked over and picked him up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Francis wrapped his arms around her waist while James was held by Mary. They both walked out together and wondered around the castle until they noticed Bash and Kenna standing with their new born. Francis hadn't met her yet and was so happy for them both.

"Mary, Francis" Kenna looked up from her new baby girl

"We'd like you to meet our new born Amelia" Kenna showed them her child who was now wrapped in a warm, white blanket.

"Amelia how sweet. Oh and she's even more beautiful than yesterday. She's going to grow up with beautiful eyes, I can tell. Francis look at her green eyes." She showed him the eyes

"I'm so proud of you two" Francis said

"Oh you're on a walk with James. How sweet" Kenna bent down and kissed him on the fore head.

"It was time for him to leave the nursery, He's been crammed in there for a long time" Francis replied.

"We should go" Bash interrupted. "Amelia should rest"

"Yes of course" Mary insisted "Good bye little Amalia." She waved as Kenna and Bash headed back to their chambers

* * *

"Can you remember when James was that young?" Mary asked as she stroked her hair with her brush. It was night and they had retired to their chambers.

"Clearly. It was the best time of my life" Francis replied back happily. He was taking his boots off.

"He was so tiny. And now he's so big" Mary exclaimed. "And if he's anything like you he'll just keep getting bigger"

"I'm sure he will. But a growing son is healthy. We're so lucky that our first born son has survived these past ten months" He added

"Yes well, I wouldn't bare losing a child." Mary turned her head "If I lost James I don't think I'll ever forgive myself"

"We won't lose James. He will be a good king." He assured her

"He doesn't even know that he is royalty, I vaguely remember waking up when I was four or five and my mother sat and read me a story. It was about an infant queen who one day weds a handsome prince. She made it up so I would feel like a girl in a fairy tale. I then realized that I was the queen in her story" Mary smiled at her thoughts of a child

"I remember the day that queen met the handsome prince. And I'm sure the prince thought the queen was the most prettiest girl in the entire kingdom." He joked

"Oh really? Is that so?" Mary laughed

"Yes very much. And it is still true today even after their wedding and having children. That prince falls in love with that queen more every day."

"Francis I hope I get pregnant again" Mary changed the subject "I want a daughter, someone I can teach things to. James will listen and learn from his father but he wouldn't learn as much from me. If we had a daughter it would even out the odds and even give James some more company" She explained

"I would like that. But James will always look up to you, he loves you so much already. The way you save your whole day just to spend time with him proves that" Francis smiled

"I know. Just like you and your mother except I will never do some of the things she has done" Mary placed the brush down.

"You should sleep Mary. I have to wake up at dawn to send off some French forces to fight with the Spanish in Scotland" Francis climbed into his warm silk sheets.

"You are relentless aren't you?" She said as she climbed in next to him

"I'm relentless only in my love for you. I will do anything to just have you" He kissed her on the fore head.

* * *

She woke again to an empty bed though she remembered that he had to wake at dawn. Mary felt guilty for sleeping while he sent off soldiers to fight in _her_ country. She woke up straight away and dressed herself. She left James with the nanny and wondered into the throne room. He was sitting in his throne talking to Bash, it didn't look important so she interrupted them.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked

"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you" He excused Bash.

"You should have, -I should have I mean" She corrected herself

"You had some extra rest which is good. Exactly what you needed. I don't regret leaving you asleep" He smiled

"Thank you"

"What for? Letting you sleep?" He asked confused

"For being an extraordinary king. You have been nothing less" She smiled sincerely.

"Well what is a king without his queen?"

"I was going to discuss with Claude her arrangements. I'll get it to you straight away?" Mary said

"Yes please do, I have other matters that need my attention" He stood up and paced around.

"I'll see you at lunch?" She asked before leaving

"Yes out in the gardens" He replied. The queen organized Claude's wedding, it was going to have to be postponed for 6 months but a date was set. They booked the ballroom for a large and exotic wedding ceremony and were already planning the budget. Claude and Leith were so happy it reminded her of her wedding with Francis. She met her husband for lunch and ate out in the fresh air. They then finished their businesses that day and went to bed together. What an eventful couple of days.

* * *

 **Wow sorry it took so long. I've been writing a new story that should be posted soon enough. Thanks for the suggestions but Amelia was the best of them all. Thanks for the reviews it means so much. Keep reviewing I promise to take in all your feedback. Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer I promise  
**

 **PS: The next few chapters may reveal another pregnancy? Kepp reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are awesome. Do you really like this story so much you wish it was the real show? Please continue reading the new baby will be introduced soon :)**

 **PS: Here's a claude and Leith special**

* * *

6 Months later

Claudes wedding was in a day. Mary and Francis had themselves stressing over the politics like usual and didn't have much time to spend with James or relax in each others arms. Mary and Claude were in the ballroom supervising the servants who were rushing around organizing the tables. Mary watched as Leith and two other guards walked into the busy room.

"Claude" She pointed towards him.

"What's he doing here? He said he had to go out with Bash and some guards to catch that killer?" Claude wondered.

"I don't think they went out to look for it in the end. Bash had to stay back to look after Amelia" Mary picked up a rose that was lying out of place on the table and neatened its position.

"Well now that he's here I can get his opinion on what shade of purple he likes better" Claude said and headed towards her fiance. Mary stood and smiled as she watched the preparations. Claude was finally getting to marry who she loved and it was Mary who encouraged her. Mary walked up to Catherine who seemed displeased.

"Catherine? You don't seem pleased? I thought that a giant wedding for your princess would bring a smile to your face, but here you are looking dull" Mary stood by her side.

"My 'princess' is marrying a kitchen boy. Claude deserves to marry someone in her station." Catherine growled at Mary.

"Claude is marrying for love, not for station." Mary started "And Leith is not a kitchen boy he is the captain of the royal guard. He is loyal and honest, I would trust no one but Leith to look after Claude."

"He's still a kitchen boy to me." Catherine sharply replied. "Claude is my daughter not yours and I have the last say in who she finally weds."

"No Catherine that's where you're wrong. You _used_ to have that authority, now I have it as the queen of France." Mary smirked.

"My dear if I were queen and told James when he was older to marry a kitchen girl, but you didn't agree would you be happy with me?" Catherine asked

"I will let James marry for love I don't care if she was a servant or a queen, for now he is only an infant" Mary responded

"So if he was your only child you would give up the opportunity to form an alliance. I don't imagine Francis would agree with you" Catherine knew she was frustrating her

"Don't Catherine. You're pushing it" Mary hissed

"Oh we don't want you and Francis to have another argument. Especially something over his country's well being. Shall I start preparing your old chambers?" Catherine was enjoying Marys frustration. She rolled her eyes at Catherine and left her. Mary knew that James had to marry but she didn't think about it because it was so far away in the future. James hadn't even learned to walk or talk yet, so marriage wasn't even an option. She left the throne room to get away from Catherines deadly glances. She headed to her chambers to rest. It was unusually quiet in there seeing as James had been more talkative lately and loud. He hadn't said words just mumbles, Mary thought it was cute. She realized that Francis wouldn't be as busy so maybe she could pull him away for a bit?

* * *

She walked into Francis' office expecting to see him at his desk busying himself in all his papers. The guards opened the doors and all she saw was an empty room. She turned to one of the guards

"Where is the king?" She asked.

"Your majesty" He bowed. "The king went to the gardens with the prince only about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh thank you. Return to your posts" She turned back towards his desk and walked to the large balcony. Mary looked into the gardens and saw her husband out with James. James and Francis were playing peek a boo, she could see James' face even at the far distance she was. He was grinning wildly and he had a face full of laughter. Very rarely did she ever see Francis out on his own with James, it melted her heart when ever she caught them together. She left his office, walked down the stairs and headed out in the gardens. She made eye contact with Francis straight away and he looked at her with the happiest look in his eyes.

"Mary!" He called as she approached them.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere" She exclaimed stopping herself wher James was.

"Is everything alright. How's the planning going?" Francis asked. Suddenly looking concerned

"Oh Nothing!" She confirmed, "Everything's going as planned, well except your mother. I just wanted to find you. We haven't spent much time with each other the last few weeks."

"I know my mother isn't the happiest with the decision but if Claude has found love, I am fine with it" He smiled looking at Mary gracefully pick up her son. "I'm sorry we've been so apart."

"Hopefully after Claude's wedding we can have a break" Mary then sat down. Francis sat down across from her.

"Mary I've been thinking" He started "We should go to Paris again."

"Paris?"

"Well yes. The last time we went was just before you were pregnant with James, it's been two years" Francis said

"So are you proposing we go to Paris after Claudes wedding?" Mary laughed.

"My mother can act as temporary regent and we can have the wet nurse and governess for James. We need a break Mary the politics are killing us"

"I'd love to, but not straight after the wedding we'll wait a few weeks until the the council has settled" Mary agreed

"I'll start the preparations" He smiled. They were sitting in the sun for a few minutes until James got a good grip on Marys wrist. She looked at Francis confused. They watched James struggle to stand on his feet. He had been doing this a lot lately attempting to walk. James pushed himself up Mary had her arm near ready to catch him if he fell. They smiled at his effort. He was on his two feet and lifted one after the other. Mary quickly got on her knees and stayed near him

"Oh my lord Francis he's walking. The slight hill is propelling him. Our son's walking" She beamed

"James!" he then stood up and held his hand on his sons back while he continued to take steps. James fell back into his fathers support landing on his bottom.

"owe" He cried. James started crying and in his parents joy they comforted him until he started again. Once again James took a few more steps until falling back down. This time though ending with a soft giggle. Mary and Franci decided to take him back inside, it was getting dark and it would be safer to be back in their rooms.

* * *

James was playing in the nursery while Mary and Francis were slowly kissing, undressed on their bed. As soon as they entered back from the gardens Francis took James into his nursery while Mary started dressing for bed. He came back in and they both ended naked together. Eventually they fell asleep together, James was still playing and no one was in the room with them. James had managed to get up and walk into his parents chambers, his walking from the garden had been improving. He crawled the rest of the way to his parents bed and tugged at the blankets from the floor. Some how James climbed up to the bed by pulling up on the blankets. He crawled on top of them both and sat their with his thumb in his mouth. Jane entered expecting James to be in his crib but was surprised to see him sitting up in the bed as his parents slept.

"Oh your highness. How'd you get there?" She quickly went and picked him up, realizing that the king and queen were both undressed. She blushed and hurried into the nursery placing the Dauphin of France back in his crib. Jane sat at the window seal and dozed off, supervising the boy was a very difficult task.

The sun shined and woke them both up. Mary turned her head to Francis while she was still hidden beneath her many blankets.

"Good Morning" Mary smiled.

"To you too" Francis returned the smile "We have a very busy day planned, Claude and Leiths wedding for one and I have to write some letters to your uncle about some extra resources."

"Ahh Francis we've been up no longer than a few minutes, why can't we be the husband and wife that we used to be?" Mary complained teasingly

"Because we are king and queen, we also have James." Francis leaned in for a kiss and then getting out of bed still wearing nothing

"Can't that all wait?" Mary wondered

"You know we can't. Especially not today when Claude counts on us to make it the best wedding ever." When he walked across the room for his belt and trousers Jane came out of the nursery. She turned away embarrassed with the sight of the naked king

"Your Majesty- I- I'm sorry to disturb you and the queen. I- I-" The nanny was blushing heavily.

"I didn't realize you were here. Sorry Jane." He quickly pulled on his trousers and wrapped the belt around. Mary sat an laughed watching the whole thing play out. She saw Francis' blushing face through the seriousness expression he tried to hold.

"Jane was James aright through the night? Did something happen that needed your attention?" She asked concerned

"I came in last night to check on the prince your grace but he was sitting on the bed with you and the king." She replied turning to face her after a long few minutes

"He was in the nursery when we went to bed?" Mary wondered.

"He must have tried walking again or he could have crawled and climbed up but that is all I can think of?" Francis added

"He's walked?" The nanny smlied

"Yes a bit yesterday" Mary smiled back

"I should leave you to get ready your majesties" Jane bowed and quickly left.

"We need to start thinking of a seperate nursery . Maybe just down the hall, we could turn it into a nursery" Francis threw on his white shirt.

"I'll consider it." Mary sat out of bed and got dressed into the corset lying directly under her feet. She'd become an expert tying it herself now. Francis picked up his sword and then passed Mary a few clips to clip up her hair with. He had become rather good at getting Mar things to match her dresses and gowns.

"I'll deal with your uncle. Can you look after James?" He asked.

"I'll take him today, enjoy the backstabbing and murder!" She laughed. No one enjoys politics not even a king.

* * *

Only an hour away from the ceremony people had already started gathering in the throne room. The decorations were beyond extraordinary and everything was going as planned. Mary entered to see Kenna and Bash with baby Amelia who was now 6 months old. She was adorable with her thin brunette hair. Kenna was a completely new person with her child. Next to them was Narcisse and Lola. Lola and him weren't on the best of terms but lately Mary presumed that things between them were better. John was so big, nearly four years old. Francis spent time with James but still managed to be with John a lot as well. Mary walked up to them with James in her arms.

"Mary, I was wondering where you were?" Kenna said

"I was with Claude making sure she was ready." Mary replied

"How's her dress?" Lola piped up

"Very good. She had one of my seamstresses work on it, I envy it so much. Wait until you see the hint of light purple in the second layer" Mary turned to answer Lola.

"Well she is a princess" Kenna added. They waited impatiently for the ceremony to start. It had been an hour of waiting and people were getting annoyed. Mary realized that Francis hadn't shown up yet. She waited and waited and hated the silence between her friends.

"James started walking yesterday, quite a funny story" Mary brought up a conversation.

"Really? When?" Kenna beamed with happiness for Mary

"We were all together out in the gardens, he just got himself up and walked a few steps. And it happened again last night" Mary looked at James. Suddenly Francis appeared behind her "It's taking longer than it should? What's happening?" Mary whispered to him

"I just checked. She's nearly ready" He whispered back

Mary realized her friends were waiting for her to give more details "James found away onto our bed last night while we slept, Jane had to get him and put him in his crib. We didn't realize until this morning." She finished.

"He's going to grow up to be a very mischievous child, just like you Mary" Bash smiled.

"Yes I think he will" Mary smiled back. Francis held his hands on Mary shoulders watching down the aisle for Claude. Suddenly Leith appeared walking to the end of the aisle. It's starting! The pianist started gracefully and Claude appeared. Her dress was big with no sleeves, there was a layer of bright purple hidden among the many layers and a large veil following behind. She wore laced gloves and had her hair pinned back wearing one of her many tiaras. Claude was gorgeous no doubt. You could see on Leiths face that he was shocked to see his bride looking as amazing as she did. Together they stood at the alter and proposed their love to one another. They then finished and and walked back down the aisle. Six months of difficult planning for an hour ceremony. Now time for the celebration.

* * *

The guests started pouring into the ball room to try and catch another glimpse of Claude and Leith together. Mary stood by Francis with James in his arms. They were standing by one of the many tables of food and wine.

"Claude looked great. Don't you think?" Mary asked watching as the newly wedded couple took their first dance. She poured herself a large glass of whatever flavored wine was next to her.

"Yes she looked astonishing." He was also watching them dance together.

"I'm so happy for them" Mary said "But lord was that a difficult task. Making sure I had everything planned that Claude wanted."

"Yes all of my sisters can be very picky and needy" Francis laughed slightly. "I let our wedding be planned by you I didn't want to get in the way."

"I practically had no say in our wedding except my dress. My mother decided where and what it was going to be." Mary admitted. "Sometimes I miss her regency in Scotland, and James'. Now I have my uncle Claude De Guise looking after my country"

"Well hopefully he looks after her well because I don't want you leaving anytime soon" Francis let a slight grin sneak onto his face.

"I don't want to leave yet, and I can't even if I wanted to. James is the next in line for France I have to keep him close by" Mary sculled the remaining wine that was still in her cup. She turned and poured another.

"Well I assure you that James will learn to be the best king for France and Scotland" Francis watched as his wife continued to drink and refill her cup. Francs tried to take it away from her but they had Prince Conde interrupt them.

"Your majesties" He bowed.

"Conde? I didn't realize you were invited?" Francis wondered. He still disliked Conde but was grateful that he helped take his families claim away from the French throne

"I came here to say my farewells." He stated

"Farewells? Are you leaving?" Mary tried hiding the sigh of relief beneath her breath.

"Yes. I'm leaving for Navarre to be greeted by my brother. I don't imagine he will be impressed with my choices back here at court but your extended welcome has been all but awkward. I'm afraid I must be leaving tomorrow" He explained.

"Well I thank you for the things you have done to save my family, I realize now that the rebellious attack is something I would have done in your position to fight for what I believe is right" Francis thanked.

"Well enjoy your union and I wish you and your family all the best" Conde bowed again

"Safe travels Louis" Mary replied. Conde nodded and walked out of the room. He would hopefully travel safely back to Navarre but mistakes happen on the way. Who knows what'll happen? The rest of the evening was a blur, especially for Mary who probably had one to many drinks. By the end of the night Claude and Leith were heading out of the celebration to complete their wedding ritual. They left for their consummation. Mary and Francis left soon after and Mary practically dropped onto their bed. It was a wonderful evening for Claude, Leith, Mary and Francis.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it. Keep the reviews coming and I hope to post another soon :)**

 **BTW that's all of Conde for now. I felt like it was to cruel for him to be killed but to soft for him to be free, well I guess in a way he is. But anyways till next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After Claude's wedding, Leith and her went on their wedding trip all over Europe. They went to Paris, Spain where she saw her sister after many years of being apart and to Northern Italy. Today they were due to be arriving back at court after 2 months of being away. Mary sat at breakfast with Lola and Greer in the main dining room. They discussed some political matters but majority of the time they brought up the winter ball that was being planned for in a few months. Francis came in and excused Lola and sat in her seat. Greer decided to leave the king and queen on their own so they could have some privacy together.

"Francis?" Mary looked surprised "I thought you were in a meeting with your generals?"

"I postponed it for tomorrow, I thought that we should eat breakfast together. It has been too long" Francis signaled for a servant to bring more food over.

"It has hasn't it?" Mary smiled while carefully taking a small loaf of bread off of her plate.

"What's this?" He asked picking up a piece of paper left on the table.

"Oh just the winter ball, Greer and I were doing some planning so Lola decided to help a bit." Mary answered.

"That's come up quick. I didn't realize it was so soon" He took a sip of wine from his glass.

"Well it's going to start to snow in the next few days. The weather has gotten really cold we're setting it for in two more months." Mary stopped eating suddenly. Francis noticed her pushing her plate away.

"Mary are you alright?" He asked concerned "You're as pale as ever"

"I'm fine I'm fine. Just excuse me" Mary stood up and rushed out the room clenching her stomach. She knew exactly what it was. Francis followed her into their chambers. Mary then rushed in and dropped at the chamber pot. Suddenly she vomited in the pot bringing up all her breakfast.

"Mary, Oh my!" He ran over and held her hair back. "What's happening?" He asked. Mary didn't respond instead she just let out another mouth full of the disgusting vomit.

"I-m, I-m" She didn't get the last bit out before puking once more.

"You're what?" He continued asking. Mary sat back, she got it all out of her system before speaking again.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant again" She smiled through her pale face.

"Are you serious?" He smiled back more happy than ever, though he was still a bit cautious considering her last pregnancy.

"Yes I'm sure now. It's been about 8 weeks" Mary stood up with the help from Francis.

"Mary!" He hugged her and spun her around while being careful "Another child!".

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, I didn't want to get your hopes up like last time and then get you down because I lost it. But it's been a while, and now the symptoms have become more regular" Mary told him

"Who else knows?" He asked curiously

"Only Greer. I've been very careful so no one notices but I'm sure Catherine knows by now" She walked over to their bed.

"Maybe we should tell her. Before she tells us or anyone else" He relied.

"We could go now but we'll have to be quick. Claude and Leith will be here soon"

"Yes they need us to greet them." He replied.

* * *

Together Mary and Francis were welcomed into Catherines chambers. Mary stopped at her desk and Francis stood by her side. Catherine looked up at them, she was busy organizing some things. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Catherine got impatient

"Well? Why are you here?" Catherine asked

"You don't know?" Mary grinned. She was shocked.

"No I don't know why you're here. If it's not important I'd like to get back to my papers" Catherine was in a very edgy mood.

"I thought you'd know by now?" Marys grin grew bigger. Catherine honestly had no idea about her pregnancy which meant Mary had hidden it well enough that no one in the castle would know.

"Mary my dear, I don't have all day" Catherine stood up and walked over to the windows so she could look outside into the foggy sky.

"Well then. I am with child, I thought you should know" Mary confessed. Catherine turned and darted her eyes at her. Francis just stood with a smile planted across his face.

"No you're not?" Catherine was in disbelief

"Yes Catherine I am. It's been eight weeks"

"Eight weeks? How did I not notice" She walked up closer

"But-" She looked down at Marys hips "Oh your hips they're so tiny. In truth I haven't been watching you that much, you've made an heir that's the most important bit. Now its just the security of your line"

"I wanted another child, I wasn't going to give up" Mary admitted

"Mary, married couples, especially you and Francis, don't just give up. You might not intentionally be trying to make heirs but you will if you continue making love. Which I'm sure you will" Catherine grinned slightly then turned to her cabinet of oils and bottles.

"Thank you for that mother" Francis sighed though still smiling.

"Now you remember these don't you? This one is-"

"I remember them! Please you don't need to explain it, I know what they do" Mary butted in before she could finish. Catherine handed her similar bottles of liquids that she'd used in her pregnancy with James.

"Well I suppose I'll have to plan a celebration for tomorrow night to be able to tell everyone at once." Catherine seemed to be in a better mood.

"Catherine you don't need to really." Mary smiled. She thought about her relationship with Catherine, it wasn't the best but in the last few years they had become closer. Mary never had a mother that actually cared for her and lately that's all Catherines been to her, she has been sweet, generous, kind and a loving mother figure to her though still they had their issues.

"Mother Mary and I should go. Claude will be back in the next hour. I need to do some things before she arrives" Francis said.

"Yes we should leave. Catherine I'll see you when we greet her." Mary started heading out the door.

"Oh and Mary make sure that your cooks give you more food." Catherine added just as the door shut.

* * *

Mary and Francis walked out into the gardens. Mary sat at the fountain and ran her hand through the icy cold water. Francis sat beside her and placed the hand that was in the water in his own hand.

"Mary this will work out. I promise" He assured her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I thought that it would be for the best if I didn't tell anyone" Mary couldn't help but smile

"No I understand. And this time I won't leave you, I'll be by your side the whole time"

"I really hope it's a girl. James needs a sister" She looked down at her stomach and laughed slightly

"You did say a while ago that you wanted a girl" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a long moment before they separated.

"Yes I did. But boy or girl I'll love it just the same" Mary stroked his face.

"I'm sure James can't wait to have another sibling. Him and John get along very well" Francis added in

"Yes. Though it's time we get another baby girl in the castle. Amelia's going to want some girl company from time to time." Mary laughed.

"Mary I honestly can't tell you how in love with you I am. As my beautiful wife or the mother of my child, I love you" He said while staring into her golden brown eyes. "You and James are the most beautiful-lest people in my world"

"Francis" Mary smiled "I love you too" They sat together until they heard the announcement of the royal carriage from inside.

* * *

Claude and Leiths carriage made a stop right outside the castle. Leith got out first and then helped his beautiful bride out after him. They kissed before turning to face the people. Everyone was there standing up the path. Catherine, Mary, Francis, James who stood next to Francis, Charles, Kenna, Bash, Greer and Lola. Plus everyone else who wanted to see and hear about their trip around Europe.

"This is your life now Leith. As my prince" Claude held her husbands arm while walking towards the crowds of people.

"A prince? I definitely raised my station, by far" He smiled

"Just think of all the adventures we'll do together through our life time" Claude got excited.

"We will travel all over the world" Leith promised just before they stopped to be greeted by Mary and Francis.

"Claude! Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed your time away from here" Mary hugged her. "And Leith, you were a kitchen boy once and now you're the prince of France"

"It wouldn't have happened without your help my queen." Leith bowed

"Oh don't be silly I'm your sister in-law now. Just call me Mary"

"Brother" Claude turned and hugged Francis.

"Look at you, you're married now, I never thought it would happen but I'm glad that you've found love like Mary and I have" He released her from their hug. Mary smiled turning her focus from Leith to her own husband.

"Shall we go inside?" Mary asked leading them all inside. They all had a glass of the finest wine and then went back to do their own things. Claude and Leith went to their new chambers while Mary and Francis walked back to their chambers with James. James toddled around the room while Mary sat on the bed, she was tired and hungry but the thought of food wanted to make her sick. Francis noticed her pale face

"Mary? Are you alright, you don't look well?" Francis came and sat next to her.

"I'm fine, I just need rest" She replied

"I'll let you rest then. James" He called. James turned his focus to his father who was lightly kissing his mother on the forehead. He wandered over to his parents.

"My beautiful boy" Mary picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Ma" James let out a small, goofy smile that always made Mary smile in response. James had started speaking a week ago. All he would say was ma and Papa though each day he was speaking more clearer

"Do you want to rest with James in here? I can take him to his nursery and have his governess look after him. I think he needs a rest too" Francis asked

"No he does need some rest. I'll be out soon" Mary pulled her feet onto the bed and laid down.

"Alright take as much rest as you can. Come on James" Francis stood up and kissed Mary goodbye. Mary let out a weak smile before closing her eyes to sleep. Francis practically ran after James who was running through the halls. The nursery had been moved just down the hall to where Francis' old nursery was when he was young. James had lots of toys that had been gifted to him. John and him would play in there for hours until they got bored of each other. The 18 month old prince would sometimes try escaping his governess to go and find his busy parents, though he rarely got past the door before someone would find him trying to escape and then take him back inside.

* * *

The next day was a bit more busier. Mary woke up early to meet with the new English ambassador while Francis was in a meeting with his generals. When Mary finished in her meeting she dropped by the nursery to see her son and bring him to breakfast with her. She opened the door and saw his nanny Jane folding the clean sheets and placing them carefully in the draws but there was no sign of James in the room.

"Jane. Where is he?" Mary asked.

"Your grace" She bowed "The Dauphin is in the infirmary. I thought the guards came to tell you?"

"The infirmary? What happened? Is he alright" Mary suddenly started to worry.

"I wasn't here this morning when it happened but I heard he was coughing uncontrollably and he couldn't breath. I am so sorry, I thought the first thing the guards did was notify you your majesty. They mustn't have because you were in a meeting" Jane suddenly stopped folding. "I think he's okay now, The royal nurse said he was feeling better."

"Thank you I need to check on him" Mary said before she turned and started to run down the halls. What if he wasn't alright? What if he was still coughing? Mary turned the corner passing Greer. Greer realized straight away that something wasn't right because Mary would never run and endanger her unborn child.

"Mary?!" Greer called in confusion. Mary stopped, turning back to face the way she came. Greer was standing there looking confused.

"Get Francis! Send him to the infirmary, it's James" Mary shouted back turning and running off. Greer knew that it was serious so she followed her orders and ran straight to his office. Greer puffed her way through the guards standing in her way and then barged into the office. Francis made eye contact with her.

"Greer? I'm busy can we talk later about whatever you need to. This is important" Francis asked

"No it's Mary.. Well no it's James but Mary needs you in the infirmary now. It looked real important because she was running and a pregnant woman shouldn't run" Greer puffed. She realized that she just let out a secret that Francis may or may not have known. "Wait did she tell you that she was with child? Oh she'll kill me" Greer said under her breath. Francis stood up quickly

"No she told me yesterday. Is James alright? What happened?" He asked alarmed

"I don't know she told me to send you to the infirmary as she sprinted past me in the halls. It looked really important"

"Excuse me. We can finish this later but I need to see the queen" Francis said to his generals and then hurried out. Greer and him rushed to the infirmary and saw Mary at a bed with James lying on top. James was awake, looking pale but happier than expected. Francis walked carefully over to him and sat at the end of the bed.

"It's alright now. It was just a one time thing" Mary assured

"What actually happened?" Francis asked.

"He was cold and he got a cough. Luckily one of the nannys were in there when it happened or it could have played out worse." Mary let her head fall into her husbands shoulder. He soothingly stroked her hair for a few minutes until the royal nurse walked in.

"Your majesties. The prince can be taken out whenever you're ready, I believe if he stays warm and is under supervision all the time it will prevent this from happening again. Don't stress yourselves this is normal for children especially as the kings son. You had this on a regular basis when you were an infant, I wondered that maybe it was genetic but I don't believe this will happen again and if it does he'll be fine" The physician stated.

"Maybe we should go eat? Just the three of us?" Francis turned to his son. James didn't really understand it but he clapped his hands and then reached out for his father. Francis picked him up and led his wife out into a peaceful spot in the castle. When they finished their breakfast Mary stayed with James while Francis finished his meeting with the generals. The generals must have told people about Greers conversation to Francis because now everyone was whispering about the queens new pregnancy. When Mary was pregnant with James these rumors would have offended her but this time it was a blessing. Now instead of throwing one of Catherines grand parties, Mary could just confirm the rumors and let it go. Mary was going to enjoy the next few months because unlike Catherine, Mary didn't feel confident that she could bare so many children. She'd already lost two, it couldn't keep happening like this?

* * *

 **So what did you think. Baby Anne is on her way! Hope you liked the chapter it was very difficult to stay focused on it but I enjoyed it :) :) The next one might take a bit I've been handed like three assignments to do in the next few weeks (Yes I'm a school student) It's been very hard finding time between school, homework and my usual activities but hey I think I'm doing pretty good?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm not sure about you but I cried in the episode when- ' _SPOILERS_ ' -Greer leaves with Castleroy. And OMFG I love Frary and it's still my fav but that thing Bash said to Mary was so sweet and amazing and cute and OMG! I think I ship a bit of Mash now! Don't worry though this is still a Frary fanfic but if you want I'm welcome to add in more ships so tell me in the reviews if you want some other relations like CatherinexChristoph GreerxCastleroy LolaxNarcisse - Give me some ideas please! And the latest episode where do I start?! First I hope Mary's alright like I know she lives (obviously) but it's not like they can't make her injured or something and I love Catherine but I'm so glad that Bash found out all that stuff and it serves her right for treating Claude like that. I was also waiting for them to mention Margret! Ever since I heard that Catherine third daughter was coming to the show I've been waiting for them to add her in so I'm excited! And Mary's braveness towards the French army was sooo amazing. Adelaide played that bit so well... AHHH anyways  
**

 **I think I'm lost with this story now, I'm not even following the show at all and I sort of want to have some connection...  
**

 **Also I was thinking for the story to bring old characters from the previous seasons back and I want your help. I was planning on doing a chapter about the Queen of the Bean where Mary suggests to Francis that it would be a good idea to involve the servants in something (Besides the whole inviting her to bed thing that's not something Francis would do. He loves Mary to much 3), I then thought I should bring back Penelope as one of Catherines ladies. I want to bring more of the show back into it because I'm really just running on a one way street (Not that I'm complaining) and I need something ese cause I'm just repeating the same things over and over.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

1 Month Later

Everyone in the castle was talking about Marys recent pregnancy, whether it was true or false because Mary had yet to confirm the rumors. It was different for Mary this time around, during her first months of pregnancy with James, Mary couldn't keep away from any type of food. Now just the thought of the kitchen makes Mary sick. She hadn't started showing yet but it wasn't far away, she had organized her ladies to discreetly get the seamstress to work on more gowns for her. In the last week Mary had become more tired and needed more rest. Everything was normal as the physician kept telling her.

Mary was in her chambers dressing for the winter ball that evening while Francis paced around their bedroom looking troubled.

"Francis what's wrong? You seem troubled?" Mary asked as the servant pulled the first string of her corset.

"It's nothing Mary, I'm just a bit worried about the villages" He replied.

"Why should you be? The villages have been given St. Nicholas gifts, we gave free food and clothing to the families and toys to the children. I'm sure that they'll be fine with all the new gifts they've been given" Mary assured.

"I know but I can't help but think that they'll rebel against us for giving them to little" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Francis." Mary said. She had the servant stop for a second while she walked to her distressed husband. "The villages will be more than grateful to have been given things free in our names, we've given them things that could last them for months and I'm sure later in the year we can give them more. Let us celebrate happily" Francis smiled at that.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful queen?" He kissed her

"You don't need to do anything to 'deserve' me. I am yours and you are mine" Mary whispered to him. "Now I must get ready I want to look my best tonight when I confirm the servants gossip, that their will be another royal child to roam around the castle." Mary turned to walk back to the small servant girl who was eager to finish her job preparing Mary for the evening.

"Maybe I should go and get James from the nursery and make sure that he's ready to be presented at court" Francis said.

"That would be good. Bring him here when you come back, he needs to enter with us" Mary walked straight passed the servant and sat at her dressing table. The girl hurried over and picked up the brush that was lying at the end of the dressing table. She carefully started stroking Marys hair making sure that she got all the knots out.

"How would you like your hair tonight Your Majesty?" The girl asked.

"Oh just something simple. Surprise me" Mary replied "I'm really tired so I don't need a big bun on my head, just keep it down with maybe a braid or two."

"Sounds lovely" The girl smiled.

* * *

"Musicians!" Someone clapped "Dancing music for the king and queen." Mary and Francis looked at each other and then at James who was being held by Mary.

"We shouldn't not when you're with child" Francis whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"Nonsense. I want to dance, it never stopped me when I was pregnant with James" She replied with a smile. Francis took James from Mary and walked over to the crowd of people. Catherine was standing there with her arms free and offered to hold him for the duration of the dance. Francis walked back and took his wifes hand. The beautiful music started and so did their dancing. Francis started by kissing Marys hand. Mary and Francis danced for a bit until the music nearly came to an end. Mary twirled around Francis. Then he lifted her up and brought her down slowly being very careful to not hurt her. Mary then curtsied and Francis bowed just as the music finally stopped. They led each other off the dance floor as other couples filled it up. They stopped by Catherine to get James

"Well that was beautiful." Catherine sarcastically stated as she handed James to Francis. "You are with child Mary and should not be endangering it with dancing."

"I'm sure one dance didn't hurt" Francis poured himself a glass of wine on the table while keeping a good grip on his son.

"You can't be to sure. Anything's possible." Catherine replied.. "Oh and Mary be careful, I heard there is someone roaming around court poisoning powerful nobles, surely their here and I wouldn't be surprised if the monarchy is next. Its nothing too harmful all it does is give you a slight, curable fever but for you it'll probably kill your unborn child. I ask that you watch out and keep your tasters close." She placed her hand on her back. "As surprising as it may seem I do care for you like a daughter."

Mary shrieked "We have to catch him, I don't want to risk it even with all my tasters"

"It's alright Mary I'll make sure no harm comes to you or the baby" Francis assured.

"Excuse me." Catherine was looking to the other side of the room. She shoved her goblet of wine in Francis' chest, spilling a bit on his shirt and James' blanket. She walked over to where she was looking and stopped next to Charles who was in the company of Constance, his old friend. Mary and Francis were curious so they followed her over and stood close enough to be able to hear their conversation.

"Mother. Are you enjoying the festive season? I've always enjoyed the great food and especially the wine" He greeted her. Catherine glared at Constance who then looked at her friend then hurried out of sight.

"She is a very bad influence on you Charles. As a prince you must behave with dignity and act above all your people. That girl will be nothing but trouble" Catherine started. "And I heard what happened to her when you first returned back at court, do you really think Francis would agree with your 'friendship'? She is the daughter of a very rich noble family if anything happens to her France would be in more trouble than you could imagine"

"Mother no one controls me or who I spend my time with. I am a prince and maybe quite possibly later in life the king of France" Charles turned to face her.

"Charles I'm not sure if you payed attention in your many classes but Francis' son James is now the Dauphin of France not you. I find it unlikely that if James survives infancy and becomes king that you will out live him. And not to mention if Mary keeps producing male heirs you won't have any chance at the crown. So right now I control you. You're still under age and I am your mother. You are forbidden to see that girl again! Do you hear me?" Charles looked at her and didn't respond until finally he found the words to say.

"At least I can always rely on you to ruin my favorite time of year with your threatening words. Maybe I should say my last goodbye to my friend because I'm sure if I don't you'll have her killed. Isn't that what you do to people mother? Kill them if you don't get your own way?" He stormed off leaving his mother speechless. Catherine never thought of herself as a monster but she was beginning to see why her children did.

Mary and Francis decided to leave Catherine to swim in her own guilt so they walked up and sat at their thrones. After a few minutes Mary stood up to get everyones attention. Everyone looked up at their queen waiting for her announcement.

"My fellow subjects. As many of you have probably realized I am here to confirm the rumors of a pregnancy you may be aware of. Yes I am with child again, another royal son or maybe daughter." She raised her glass goblet and so did the people in the crowd. "To the Valois line" She toasted. Mary turned around and walked over to Francis.

"Very well done" He stood

"Thank you" She kissed him on the cheek "I think I'll have someone take him to his nursery now. He's falling asleep"

"I'll take him to make sure he sleeps well. Jane's probably there now" He returned the kiss

"Well perhaps while you do that I'll go and talk to some women in the crowd." Mary went into the crowd of people. Many people congratulated her about the child. Mary was quietly talking to Kenna until she was politely interrupted by a tall, slim man that she didn't recognize.

"Your majesty." He bowed "Congratulations I was told rumors that the queen was with child but I wasn't sure it was true" He handed her another glass of wine.

"Thank you" She tilted her head in thanks "And who are you? I don't recognize you" She asked. Mary went to take a sip until she saw Catherine and Bash crossing the room. She immediately lowered the glass and looked at Catherine. She looked concerned as she came closer. The man turned his head and saw Catherine and some guards coming there way.

"To the queen of France" The man quickly said

"To love and loyalty" She replied. Mary took a small sip of her wine until she heard Catherine among the chatter of her people.

"Mary! Don't drink the wine! It's poison" Catherine called over to her. Without hesitation Mary dropped the glass and spilled the red liquid all over the floor. Mary stepped back realizing she took a sip. She looked up and saw Bash and Catherine. The man in which she was talking to was being arrested by Bash and two guards.

"Catherine?" Mary stumbled. She fell to the floor in pain, a pain she hadn't felt before.

"Mary!" Bash ran over to her. Catherine followed quickly behind. He held her head up as she fell unconscious on the floor. Everyone in the room watched the event unfold. Catherine called two guards to carry her to her bed chambers. Oddly enough Catherine kept calmer then expected.

* * *

Mary was being taken to her chambers. Everyone was worried she'd lost her child by the poison, it was strong enough for her to faint so could it take the unborn child?. When she was poisoned Francis was too busy in the nursery putting James to bed. He left the nursery to make his way back to the throne room when he turned the first corner he was bombarded with guards who were carrying his wife.

"Mary? What happened is the queen alright?" He asked changing directions and hurrying with the guards.

"The queen was poisoned. We were ordered by the queen mother to take her to her chambers." One guard spoke.

"Where's the queen mother? Will my wife be alright?" Francis continued asking. The guards opened the doors and placed Mary carefully on the bed.

"I presume she and the queens ladies will be here within a few minutes your grace" The next guard answered. Most of the men left Francis alone to sit beside Mary with a physician to check that everything was still okay. Only minutes later Catherine rushed in with Marys three ladies and Bash.

"Oh Francis is she alright? I'm so sorry I tried warning her but it was to late she took a sip of the wine, I tried Francis I really did" Catherine stressed out "I thought it wasn't harmful, it only gives a small fever it shouldn't have done this or any type of harm to her"

"Wait mother did you do this?" He stood up "Did you poison Mary? Was this because you didn't want her to produce anymore heirs so Charles could one day rule? I heard you talking to him this evening"

"No of course not. I love Mary like a daughter and I'd never try and harm her child, I know exactly how it feels to lose a child and I couldn't bare watching Mary go through it again" Catherine immediately responded

"Than who did this?" He asked.

"A man called Sir Peter Harnold. He is a rich French man from Paris. I believe he wants the monarchy dead so France can have a new line to rule. What better way then to poison the pregnant queen first." Bash answered his question. "He has been here for a week poisoning many of your nobles. I have him locked up for now we need your final say with what to do with him"

"Try and get more information out of him and when you can't get anymore hang him!" Francis' tone was harsh. He sat back down and ran his fingers through her hair. Greer, Lola and Kenna sat on the ottoman silently. Bash stood at the foot of the bed and Catherine came and sat next to Francis.

"She'll be alright. I think he just gave her a stronger dose than the others which caused her to faint" Catherine soothed him.

"And what of her child? Will it be alright?" Francis asked still angry at the man responsible

"There is no way to know until she wakes. Which will be soon I believe" Catherine rubbed her hand on his back

"The queen should wake within the next 15 minutes, her pulse has fastened up" The physician said "I also believe that the sip she took wasn't enough to harm her child, they are both alright. She has just had a shock which caused her to fall unconscious, it may just be because she was overwhelmed, perhaps because of her pregnancy?"

"Oh thank god" Francis gave a sigh of relief. Marys eyes started opening, she lifted her head to find her whereabouts.

"What happened?" She moaned looking at Francis.

"The man that was poisoning everyone got to you. You were poisoned and you fell unconscious" Francis explained. "But you're okay now"

Mary quickly sat up placing both her hands on her lower stomach "My child. Have I lost it?" Her eyes filled up with tears

"No Mary it's perfectly fine. You only took a small sip, not big enough to harm you or our child" He assured her

"Oh thank god, I'm so lucky" She reached out and hugged Francis

"Well now that we know you and your unborn child are safe we should leave you two alone" Catherine stood up.

"No wait! Catherine without you I would've been oblivious and would have continued drinking it, you saved me. I owe you my thanks" Mary thanked her

"I did what I thought was right. You do not deserve to go through the pain of losing another child, no one does. That in itself kills you" Catherine turned to speak. She then walked out followed by her three ladies and Bash.

"I'm glad you're okay, please get some rest" He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning Mary was feeling better. Francis had gone to meet with Narcisse to discuss some issues he had with Lola and is Francis could speak to her in any way. Mary had herself dressed, fed and ready by herself. Just as she was about to leave she noticed a letter slid under the door. Mary picked it up and rad the contents before closing it and leaving her chambers to see James. She slowly and carefully opened the door and saw his nanny Jane playing with him on the floor. Jane immediately stood up as soon as she noticed the queens sudden entrance.

"Your majesty" Jane spoke "I was just keeping the Dauphin occupied until your arrival. He woke at dawn and wouldn't lay back down to rest"

"Oh thank you Jane you're honestly amazing" Mary thanked her while picking up her _very_ awake son. Jane blushed

"It's my pleasure. He's such a gentle, sweet boy. I think he'll grow up to be like the king" Jane turned to open the curtains.

"I see more of Francis in him more and more each day. He looks and acts just like him. Even Catherine said that just by spending a few moments with him it's like being with Francis when he was a child" Mary smiled. Baby Francis? She remembers the six year old Francis who was to shy to meet her and when he did he spent the whole time standing behind his mother, to afraid to face his future. Oh the trouble they caused toether. It was a memory Mary had thought of lots over the past 18 months with James.

"I suppose you're very proud of him your grace" Jane started dusting the ornaments decorating the room.

"A mother couldn't be more proud" Mary smiled. "Do you have any children Jane?" When James saw his mother smile at him he responded with a soft little chuckle.

"Children? I guess my children are the ones I've nursed in the castle. There isn't time for children as a nanny or a governess" Jane tried distracting herself from her thoughts

"I never realized how much commitment you and the others make to care for my son. I feel like a failed mother to not be able to be the one to spend my whole day with him. And while I have you looking after my son, you can't have your own. Do you at least care for someone?" She continued asking questions

"Your majesty I enjoy my job. What other women can say she fed the Dauphin of France and then later had a conversation with the queen?" Jane assured her. Mary laughed slightly "Yes I do care for someone and he cares for me. Well. Sort of?"

"Sort of?" Mary wondered. Mary was still holding onto the letter from her chambers

"We've been apart for some time now. He works in the stables and is more busy than I am. We hardly see each other in a day, especially since I spend my nights here with James" Jane answered

"Are you married? And I'm so sorry to have you here over night. I can bring him back to my chambers and watch him myself some nights if you would like a few days to your self?" Mary was sitting with James in the wooden rocking chair.

"We're planning our wedding but we don't have time to have it. I doubt it'll even happen now anyway" Jane sighed

"Nonsense. I'll have you and him taken off of your duty for a week so you can get married the right way. I want to see you happy Jane, you may be low in station but everybody deserves to love and find happiness." Mary said.

"Thank you your majesty. I would love that very much" Jane smiled thankfully

"Well start packing, and please you'll be hopefully working with James for many years to come, call me Mary" She stood up with a steady grip on James

"Mary. I've always loved your name" Jane placed her dusting tool down "Will you be taking James back to your chambers?" She asked.

"No I was going to see Francis why?" Mary asked.

"Oh I uh- King Francis came in earlier and instructed me to keep you from going to the throne room, I had strict orders to have you stay here or in your chambers" Jane worried

"What's he hiding?" Mary asked herself "Thank you Jane but I'll be going to the throne room. Can you look after James?"

"Uh-sure" She carefully took James from his mother and rocked him slowly. Mary left and headed towards the throne room. She had the letter still clenched in her hand. She approached the doors and entered without care.

"Mary? I wanted you to stay away from here until I came and saw you" Francis spoke as soon as he saw her enter

"If you don't want me around tell me not James' nanny. I don't care what you have to say I have some serious news about Scotland. I found a letter in our chambers this morning."

"What is it?" He asked as they stood next to their thrones.

"My regent in Scotland has been killed and I'm putting my brother in that position again. I trust him and he deserves it back seeing how cruel I was to take it from him. Scotland needs me urgently I must visit now" Mary passed the letter. He opened it up.

 _Queen Mary,_

 _Scotland is once again in more trouble than ever. Our Regent was murdered by John Knox while meeting with him in the throne room. We urgently need to see our queen before your subjects forget they have a queen. We understand you're with child once again and as Scots we all send our congratulations but we hope that when you have recovered from giving birth that you can meet us in our country. France has been housing you since you were a child and I bet you've probably forgotten what Scotland looks like. Please elect a good, understandable regent in your absence._

 _Our absolute wishes to you and your husband with the birth of your next child. A sibling for your son James and hopefully another healthy son for Scotland and France. Good luck_

 _Lord A. Darcy Earl of Barkly. Your trusted Catholic Nobleman_

 _I hope to hear back_

"Mary you aren't going to Scotland if that's what you're asking" Francis outright refused

"Go to Scotland when my new child has just been brought to the world. I wouldn't miss the first year of my childs life at all. I just came to show you, let you know" Mary replied "You are their king aren't you?"

"Sorry. Yes thank you. But are you sure you want to put your brother back in regency? They might respond negatively" Francis sat down in his throne while Mary stood beside him.

"He was a good regent. I was just to stuck up for my own good and removed him from power" Mary took the letter back.

"James was a good regent I suppose, so I would give it a chance" He looked up at her

"Lord Darcy? He is a very truthful man and I can trust him. I will think him for giving me the news and yes then I'll return to our chambers" She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. We're still trying to figure out if Sir Peter Harnold worked with anyone when he was poisoning, it's not safe for you yet."

"I can look after myself you know?" Mary started walking towards the door "Ill see you later" And she disappeared. The rest of the day carried out normal and that night happened the same it would normally...

* * *

 **I am so sorry this took so long. I've been really sick and haven't been on my laptop. Glad I got it finished its longer than I originaly thought but hey good anyway I guess? Okay see you soon**


	21. Chapter 21

Mary, with her swollen stomach was sitting beside her husband at the dining table and across her son who was now aloud to sit in breakfast with them. Warm, Fresh porridge was just served at the table and Mary had started shoving her face. Francis ate his food slowly keeping a close eye on his wife and son, being extra nice because of the topic he was just about to bring up.

"Mary?" He placed his spoon down beside his bowl.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"The Privy council have been pressuring me about something we really need to discuss" He explained

"What do we need to discuss? Especially when James is sitting in here with us?" Mary had completely stopped eating focusing on Francis

"It's about a marriage alliance for James. It's about time we start thinking of a country willing to marry him"

"Isn't that a job we need to discuss if we have a daughter? James doesn't need to wed yet, not unless a country rich and powerful enough asks us?" Mary placed one hand on her stomach whilst looking at James who had a gorgeous smile brightening his face.

"That's what I mean. Sweden have a little Protestant daughter and their family is going to convert to Catholicism in our name if we take their offer of marriage. And the new Portuguese rulers have a new daughter the same age who are Catholic and are asking for an alliance. Even Italy has offered their 16 month old daughter. We could keep the alliance with Italy by marrying him to an Italian Princess. Mary if James weds the Sweden Princess he will rule half of Europe, have you seen the size of it? He'll rule France, Scotland, Sweden and England. He'll be the greatest king ever known to live" Francis tried to explain to her. Mary was in shock

"I have told you time and time again that power is not what he needs! I want him to wed a nice, lovable girl who loves him as equally as he loves her! Not some rich Princess!" Mary stood up. By now James' smile had disappeared he knew his parents were upset "And how many times have I said I'm not making a claim to England! Not now that we have children not ever. It's too dangerous! James can take England if Elizabeth dies without an heir" She shouted. Mary stormed out of the room and left Francis and James sitting in the dining room.

"Don't worry son. We'll find you a suitor" He rubbed his hand through James' soft, tiny, blonde curls.

"Pa?" James looked up with watery eyes.

"It's alright James. Your mother is just a little unsettled" Francis picked him up and sat him on his lap. "It'll pass it's just your new brother or sister making her upset. You'll be a big brother soon just like John is yours"

"John?" He said. James had managed to start speaking but all he said were names. The nannies had told Mary and Francis that he was just a slow developer with his words but he'll be speaking more soon.

"Yes John your brother. You'll be a big brother soon to." He kissed his son on the forehead and placed him back in his seat. "Now finish your porridge, a prince needs all the strength he can get"

* * *

Mary sat on the window seal sobbing in the west hall. As silly as it looked Mary was really upset and it wasn't the hormones. How could she just say yes to a marriage alliance when she hadn't even met the family or child? Of course they weren't to wed yet but what if they didn't get along? It was to much to take in and Francis knew that. He even mentioned England. Mary was with child and the thought of England and claiming it while with child just wasn't something she wanted to think of. Right now she was furious with the politics and with Francis. Her son, her only son was due to be getting engaged and Mary wasn't just going to let it happen, she knew this day was coming, the day she starts organizing her sons marriage alliance so now she had no choice, she was going to plan it well. She got up and headed for the nursery. That's where he'd be right? She entered the room and no one was there so she went to the throne room. Francis was looking over a table with a map of Europe spread over the top. He was standing with Narcisse and Lola with his two sons. James noticed her immediately and ran or more like waddled over to her. John followed behind and they both stopped at her feet.

"John, James" Mary smiled grabbing the attention of the other three "I wasn't expecting to see you here" she bent down and kissed them both on the top of the head. She took hold of both their hands and walked them both back to the others.

"Mary? Are you feeling better now?" Francis asked picking up John. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, I should have been more careful with my words"

"I don't want to hear it Francis. Not until I've come up with a plan" She shut him out. "Lola? Have you done something to your hair it looks lovely" Mary walked straight passed her husband and stopped by her side. Lola saw the anger through Marys eyes and decided to stay back.

"Oh Um yes I had it styled this morning by some of the servants. Stefan and I are going to visit our Chateau today, I was just making the final arrangements with Francis" Lola explained to her

"Final arrangements? Like what?" Mary turned and started walking to her throne. Francis didn't know what to do she was completely annoyed with him.

"Well I won't be here for a week and we're not bringing John. Francis is looking after him he's staying with James in his nursery." She noticed Marys unhappy expression "I'm sorry didn't Francis tell you?" She asked looking at Mary and then Francis

"I may have forgotten to mention it" He admitted.

"Well it's not like Francis to control everything? Is it" Mary was frustrated. It was her sons nursery and now John was joining him for a week. She didn't mind, John was a lovely boy and the two boys were close.

"Lola what of your duties to me? As my lady? I've excused Kenna being a new mother but this is the first time I've heard of these plans?"

"Sorry your majesty." She bowed feeling uncomfortable "Is it okay if I go with my husband to our Chateau?"

"Of course. Maybe a relaxing week or two away from court is what I need as well? Don't you think Francis?" Mary looked up at him

"Well- Maybe but it's best if you stay here. Just while your still with child and we do need to sort this marriage alliance out soon" He informed her

"Oh yes that. Francis what if we invite the families and their children to court so we can meet them and then in a few years the one we chose can come back and stay with us like I did when I first came to court" Mary suggested. Lola and Narcisse left before the conversation could be brought on them

"If that'll please you I'll get right on to it. Sweden, Italy and Portugal?" He walked over to her "I am really sorry. I know how hard it is but it's for the best"

"I'm not upset about the alliance Francis, I know that has to happen and it's not at all unusual but I just don't want my son marrying a stranger or someone he doesn't know" She placed her hand on his shoulder and lent into his shoulder. Francis balanced himself from the extra weight of his pregnant wife.

"Mary I'll have them all here in a few months. That should satisfy the nobles for now. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm a mess! I just acted all foolish for no reason" Mary cried

"Oh no you're not foolish. If these sudden mood swings give me a perfect blended child of us I can forgive you" He joked "I love you"

"I love you Francis Valois and you to James" She knelt down and picked him up.

* * *

The following day Mary was sitting at her desk going through some papers. She woke up that morning with a throbbing head and aching back but insisted to Francis that she did her days work. Especially with her having so many days off recently doing nothing but relaxing. Suddenly, disturbing her from her work, the door creaked open and Catherine came in.

"Mary. I was looking to talk to you" She walked over and stood by the window seal.

"What about? I have a lot of work I need to do that I've been avoiding the last few weeks so can it wait?" Mary asked

"I came to ask if James and I could go to one of my chateaus near the French borders? I did it with Francis and his other siblings when I was near birth, it might sound very unusual in your ears but most royals send their elder children away with their nannys and another family member. I gave Francis to his aunt who was living in Paris at the time and he had a great time. Just to relieve you of some of your stress when you're nearing the birth" Catherine explained

"James is staying near me at all times. I don't want him gone. What if unexpectedly an accident happens through the birth and something happens to me? He'll have no memory of me what so ever and I want him to spend every moment with me that he can. In fact I told Jane that I'll be looking after him this afternoon" Mary replied back.

"I know and I understand where you're coming from Mary. I went through ten children and only six of them survived infancy, I would want all my children around me especially if I was like you and had bad luck with fertility. It is completely understandable " Catherine continued

"Catherine James will be staying in the castle with me and Francis. If I am in bed rest early, he can be looked after by Jane and Francis who both love him dearly." Mary stood up and headed towards the door.

"Do you ever wonder if James loves his nanny more then you Mary? He spends an awful amount of time with him? I never suffered that problem because I always put my children above myself" Catherine gave a horrible smirk.

"Oh yes you put Francis over yourself when you decided to scare off his fiance the day of their wedding with a fake proficy" Mary opened the door and gestured for her to leave

"You and I both know that his proficies are real. Nostradamus saw Francis' death and it still hasn't been proven yet. He was meant to have two children and die under a tree with fallen petals, his fate is yet to come" Catherine left and Mary closed the door behind her. What Catherine said did plant a chill down her back. Francis had two children already John and James? Was that a sign meaning her next child wasn't going to survive? Mary was suddenly worried. She had to protect herself and her family more than ever, especially after being reminded of the stupid proficy

* * *

Mary didn't sleep that night not onlt the doubt of the proficy but her back and her neck were in intense pain. She cuddled into her husband like every night and closed her eyes but her body refused to rest. She spent the night twirling her husbands hair around her finger until the sun started shining through the windows. She got up and called for her servants to prepare her for the day. Mary could dress herself and get herself ready though it has become more difficult with her swollen stomach. Mary sat at her dressing table and sorted through her jewelry until two servant girls entered,

"Your majesty" They bowed

"Good morning girls" Mary greeted them with a smile. She stood up and walked over to them. They helped her out of her night dress and into her corset. Unusually Mary got along with her servants. They were kind and didn't judge her for being a woman. When she was dressed the servants stayed and continued to do their daily routines. One dusted the tables of objests while the other folded Marys clothes and placed them in her trunk. Mary put a pair of earrings in and brushed her hair back. She was ready to leave when Francis woke up.

"Ready without me?" He covered his eyes with his arm. Francis had never been a morning person.

"I didn't want to bother you but now that you're up I'd love to" Mary smiled. She climbed into bed next to her husband and placed her head on his chest.

"Sleep well?" He asked stroking her hair.

"I couldn't" She admitted.

"Are you alright? Was it the baby?" He asked another question

"No I just have a lot on my mind lately. It's hard to sleep" Mary replied.

"Mary if it's getting to difficult to stay in control and if it's affecting your sleep and well being, you need to have a break" He sat up

"Than what will I do? I need to do something and that is doing something. I need to work Francis especially when I am in so much pain, being queen gives me a break from the constant worry of this child" Mary got up again.

"Just take it easier. You need rest to have a healthy life especially with our new child on its way" he informed her.

"Thank you for your concern Francis but I'll be fine" She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to his dresser and picked up his folded white undershirt. Mary turned and threw it in his direction landing it on his chest. "Now get ready. Being king awaits you!" She exited the room and spent the day convincing the privy council that she was still fit to rule and din't need rest. By the time she finished her days work she had fallen dead asleep on her bed. Her dreams were sweet of James and their future child. Everything was going as planned

* * *

 **Sorry it took as long as it did and sorry if this isn't as good as it could be. The next one will be about Queen of the bean :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**For anyone who has Facebook please go and like the page about Reign. It's called Reign fans and will hopefully be pretty amazing with all your favouite characters, quotes and much more. Please help us by liking the page!**

* * *

7 months pregnant

Mary hurried through the halls in search for Francis. She just left her meeting with the Cardinal and overheard some of the servants gossip outside her office. She immediately thought of a way to stop the annoying gossip surrounding her pregnancy. Now she was walking quickly through the main hall entering the throne room.

"Francis!" Mary called with a large smile on her face

"Mary? Aren't you meant to be in a meeting with the Cardinal?" He asked

"I just left. We've made some arrangements" She spoke "But that's not why I'm here"

"Why are you here then?" He grinned.

"I think we should host another queen of the bean" She suggested

"Queen of the Bean?" He questioned.

"Well it won't be like what Henry did. I hope you wouldn't take her into our bed chambers like your father did but we'll let her be queen for a day giving her jewels and dresses." Mary walked over to her throne and sat. It was becoming harder to stand for long times.

"I wouldn't ever. But why bother?" He wondered.

"So I don't over hear another servant gossip about my 'fake pregnancy' or my 'infertility with another man'."

"Well it does sound like a good idea. It's always brightened the servants up as the event neared. We can have it held tomorrow." He walked over and knelt in front of her to see her stomach more clearer.

"I'll let everyone know at once then" She stood up

"Oh by the way Mary. I have organized for James' suitors to arrive after the birth of our child. I didn't want it to interfere with its birth." He said just as she started walking

"Well let me know as the plans progress" She smiled.

"I will" He smiled back. Mary turned and headed for the kitchens. She walked through the halls that lead into the busy kitchen of servants. She walked inside and got everyones attention. All the servants stopped what they were doing and held focus on their queen

"Ladies I have come to inform you that there will be the annual Queen of the Bean festivities tomorrow, the king and I have it in our best interests. So tomorrow after breakfast meet in the ballroom for your slice of cake and hopefully you will find the bean." Mary informed everyone. All the girls started whispering among themselves in excitement. "Gentleman the king and I are expecting your finest foods for the feast and a lovely cake with a bean slipped inside." Mary let them get back to their chores while she wondered around in the kitchen. She stood at some shelves and grabbed a handful of grapes. She ate the grapes at one of the tables and watched all the busy servants. One woman came up to her while Mary was daydreaming and interrupted her thoughts.

"Your majesty if I may" She curtsied "You look parched and when I was with child this always calmed my food cravings." she held out a bottle of some liquid.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Lemon water. You leave a slice of lemon in a glass of water overnight and then after it tastes like lemon" She handed the bottle over.

"Thank you." Mary stood. "You are very generous"

"No thank you. All of the servants have wished for the queen of the Bean celebration to come back but the last four years it hasn't even been mentioned."

"It'll be a fun day" Mary smiled "Now if you can excuse me I must go see James" She left the kitchen with the bottle of liquid and made her way back into the main hall heading for the nursery.

* * *

James ran around his nursery as Mary tried to sit him down and read to him. He was a well behaved toddler most of the time but sometimes when he had to much sleep he was a bit more energetic. Mary eventually caught him and put him in his crib. He sat down in annoyance that it was rest time and listened in on the story. Mary read in French, reading him a story about a powerful king. It seems pointless but Catherine insisted that he reads books about kings. Mary was in the middle of the short story when the doors opened. She stopped and looked and saw Francis at the door smiling. Mary couldn't help but smile in return

"What is it Francis? Why do you look so happy?" She asked.

"It's a beautiful day out and I thought we should go as a family on a picnic"

"Its James' resting hour. Catherine would kill me if she found out I was dismissing her advise" Mary placed the book on a wooden stool next to her. Francis walked over and picked it up straight away.

"Another day then. Did my mother give you this?" He wondered

"Yes she said a good king is brought up only by how he grew as a child. So she gave me many books and toys for him." Mary answered.

"This was mine when I was an infant" He ran his hand on the thick papered pages filled with golden writing.

"I know it says your name on the inside. And Catherine didn't fail to mention it to me" Mary stood and tucked her son in the warm, cotton blankets.

"I loved when my mother read this to me. I remember specifically one day when I was down with a fever. Many physicians told my mother that I was to weak to survive but she held on to hope and stayed by my bed side reading me this story in particular." He smiled as he remembered the cherished moments.

"What a beautiful memory" Mary tried hiding her own upsetting thoughts though Francis knew her to well.

"Mary what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine" She lied

"No what is it?"

"I don't have any happy memories of my mother because she sent me away. Is that going to happen with me and James or our new child?" Tears fell from her eyes. Francis walked up to her and held her up. Mary was very emotional lately, especially now where she has so many moments to reminisce her own childhood.

"Mary listen to me" He held her head up to look at him "You are a great mother and will be even greater when you have more children to cherish. They will love you just as much as I love you, you have nothing to worry yourself with."

"Catherine was a great mother but look at how she turned out. She poisoned Claude, Made me try and leave you, banned Charles from Constance and sent her other three children Elisabeth, Margret and Henry away."

"I know but she has it in her best interest to keep us all safe. Mary she cares about you very dearly, I think you two are much more alike then you might imagine" He said letting her sit back down.

"I see that a bit more now that I've had a son. But I am not always like her she will murder if it benefits her will." Mary checked James one last time before she stood up, opened the door and her and Francis walked out. They continued talking until they parted their ways. These days it had become rare for the work they do as king and queen to be together. Now they work separately dealing with different things to do with France and Scotland. Mary spent the rest of the day finalizing plans for the next day and writing letters to the pope about her dealings with the Cardinal. It was a busy day for sure.

* * *

Mary and Francis both woke together at the same time. It was just before dawn when they woke. Francis greeted Mary with a kiss on the lips and stayed inside their warm sheets until eventually they got up. It was going to be a long day today. One 'Queen' was going to be given a lot of attention today.

"The servants should be gathering in the throne room soon. We should be quick" Mary suggested

"Of course." Francis replied. They got ready in silence and when they were both ready the walked together to the throne room. As they were walking they got into conversation.

"I am so glad to hear other gossip around here. I was beginning to get sick of hearing the servants gossip about me" Mary brought up

"It won't be gossip when they see how beautiful it'll be" Francis smiled.

"The physician told me that the pregnancy is going well. I'm keeping enough food in my system, I'm drinking enough water and I'm getting enough sleep." Mary dug her head into his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm glad to hear it" The two entered the room. Women all around the room were looking excited at the look of the cake. The cake was massive with all different colors on it. Mary and Francis stood beside it to speak to the servants who were waiting not-so-patiently.

"Ladies we wish you luck. Now begin!" Mary called. One by one the servants walked up, got a slice, looked for the bean and then when they realized the bean was most definitely not in her slice of cake she would then start sobbing her way out of the room. It took an hour before someone actually found the bean. The girls face lit up with happiness and held the bean above her head.

"I found it! I have the bean!" The girl exclaimed. Francis and Mary walked over to her. Mary took the bean from her and smiled.

"Congratulations. What is your name?" Francis asked.

"Grace. My name is Grace" She looked shy and overwhelmed. Grace had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes.

"You are now titled Queen of the Bean!" Mary smiled again. She took her crowned head piece off her head and placed it on Grace's head. Grace tried containing her excitement but she was so happy she started to cry. She tried wiping the tears away but was to shaky. Two men holding a large seat walked into the room. They lowered the seat and with the help of Francis she sat down. Grace waved as she was carried out of the room. Many other servants were happy for her but you could see the disappointment behind their smiles.

* * *

Mary followed Grace out of the throne room and invited her to her chambers. Grace entered the room and was in awe. She walked around the room looking at the portraits and jewels on the tables.

"Grace. Come sit" Mary gestured for her to sit at her dressing table.

"Of course your majesty" She bowed, not knowing what else to do. She hurried over and sat.

"Call me Mary. We're both queens aren't we?" Mary started playing with Grace's hair.

"I just can't believe it. I'm in the queens chambers and she's playing with my hair!" Grace was so happy. Mary clipped her hair back.

"Well get used to it. You'll be queen for the whole day." Mary said "Now lets go get a dress for you to wear." Mary led Grace into James' old nursery which is now a room filled with all Mary's dresses. Grace looked at each one. She ran her hand lightly over the silk embroideries.

"They're so beautiful" Grace exclaimed. "You get to wear these everyday. No wonder the king is so in love with you"

"Francis sometimes gets to pick what I wear, though not lately. I pick my dresses because not many of these are comfortable with a swollen stomach" Mary placed her hand on her stomach.

"Can I wear this one?" Grace pulled out a light purple dress with golden seems.

"Of course. I'll have some servants come in to help you get dressed." Mary smiled. Her and Grace walked out with the dress and Mary called in some servants. While Grace got dressed she had one of the servants get James. The servant walked back in a few minutes later but without James.

"Your majesty. The nanny said to tell you that James is with the king." The girl spoke.

"Can you send for the king then" Mary said. The girl nodded and left.

"It looks magnificent" Grace beamed. She stood in front of Marys mirror admiring the dress she was wearing.

"Grace that dress looks great on you. I think you should keep it as well as the jewelry I've given you" Mary came up closer and straightened up a sleeve.

"I couldn't it's to much" Grace blushed

"No please. You saw how many I have, you're a queen today so enjoy it" Mary walked to her dressing table and cleaned the mess she made. "Do you want to walk around the castle with me?" Mary asked

"I'd love to" Grace replied. Mary and Grace left her chambers and started walking down the halls towards the throne room until Francis turned a corner and found them. He was carrying James who looked happy to see his mother.

"James, I've been looking for you everywhere." She took him out of his fathers arms and held him carefully.

"Sorry but I wanted to spend a little extra time with him today. You look extraordinary" He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Queen Grace, I hope you're enjoying the royal life" He turned his focus on Grace who was standing beside Mary.

"I am your majesty, this- this is so much more than I'd ever dreamed of" Grace blushed at the handsome king. "If you can excuse me your majesties I might just go for a walk around the castle by myself" She said.

"Of course. I'll meet you later Grace" Mary said. Grace nodded and then headed down the end of the hall.

"This was a great idea Mary. Having an event like this has made all the servants busy." They started walking slowly in the same direction.

"Grace is a very sweet girl. Nothing like Pennelope" Mary stated.

"I don't think anyone could be that ignorant" Francis responded.

"Ma!" James pointed to the ground and interrupted his parents.

"James we'll take you to your nursery but you can't play on your own. It's to dangerous" Mary explained.

"No!" James yelled. Mary stopped walking and handed him to Francis. Mary couldn't cope with holding her son in his tantrum state, it was to dangerous for the baby.

"James!". His parents started walking again with James in tears. They made it to the nursery and they placed him gently on the ground. He ran around the room screaming until his parents would eventually break in but they never did.

"Do we really want two of them?" Mary joked. She sat on the rocking chair and watched Francis try and catch him. He was small but yet his father could never catch him because he'd always dodge.

"James! Stop it and sit down! Your mother needs to rest and you're not helping by making all this noise" Francis yelled over the screaming.

"No! Ma?" He looked at his mother who was to busy day dreaming until she came back to reality.

"James you can't carry on like this you're a prince and this isn't how princes behave. Come I'll read you a story and then you can have a rest to calm down" Mary stayed calm. She usually tried letting Francis handle it but sometimes she needed to interrupt. James walked over and Mary picked him up. She sat him on her lap and started reading the same story she read the day before. Francis stared at her in disbelief. When she'd finished she placed him back in his crib and called for the nanny.

"How the hell did you do that? He never listens to me?" Francis asked just as they left.

"You're too harsh with him. You need to have a gentle approach or he'll just ignore you" Mary answered.

"I've tried that" He defended himself. She was making him sound like a monster to his own son.

"You probably have but some kids just don't listen to everyone. He probably likes me more because I spend more time with him" Mary said. She didn't realize what she said. They were turning past the throne room.

"Likes you more? I don't spend enough time with him?" Francis stopped.

"That isn't what I meant." Mary stopped as well

"No you didn't mean to say it- You've thought it a lot though lately haven't you?" Francis was annoyed

"I-I-" Mary was lost for words.'

"Mary he is my son, my heir, my copy of you. I love him more than anything and you think he likes you more?" Francis started.

"I didn't mean it. I swear. Francis please. You're his father of course he loves you" Mary cried. It was the bloody hormones.

"Just- Ugh!" He walked off. Francis left his crying wife. He went to Johns nursery to see him. He loved both his sons dearly and if he was given the question he couldn't say which one he loved more. He entered the room and saw his smiling 4 year old son playing with his wooden toys. His face lit with happiness when his father entered. Lola was on the ground next to him smiling as well.

"Father!" John called. His pronunciation still needed work.

"Hello John, Lola" He looked briefly at Lola who was now standing.

"I'll give you two some alone time" Lola started to leave

"No it's alright I'm not staying. I just wanted to see him for a bit while I cool off" He sat down next to his son.

"Why what happened? Was it something to do with Mary?" She asked.

"It'll pass. She's just so infuriating sometimes. But I love her for it and I know some of the things she says isn't intentional- just one of the side effects of being with child" He sighed.

"She really loves you don't ruin that" Lola warned. "You may be the king but I am Mary's friend and her lady. I will not let you break her heart in any way, I think Greer and Kenna will agree with me"

"I would never. I love her more than any king deserves to love his queen. She is my everything and I wouldn't risk changing that. I've felt what it's like to not have her with me, when she was with Conde, I know time and love are precious. Lola I've made mistakes and so has she but we've put them behind us so we can love each other again. James was suppose to change that but he made it worse. We fight over everything about him. I'm angry at her for accidentally saying James likes her more which in my head I know is true but yet I treat her like she's being a bully!" Francis kissed his son and stood up.

"You both love James equally this fight is pointless and foolish. You need to get yourself together because Mary has a point. You don't know anything about being a father. You're a good one don't get me wrong but you need to learn how to take care of them" Lola explained. "Being a father is more than just spending time with them. You have to teach them things and get to know them"

"You're right" He finally admitted. Suddenly they were both interrupted by the pager.

"Your majesty the queen requests you in your chambers" He informed them

"Thank you" He nodded and the pager boy left.

"Now go fix your mistakes" Lola encouraged.

"Bye John. I'll see you both at the feast tonight" He said before leaving the room. He walked back to his chambers and entered the room. Mary was no where in sight. Instead he saw Grace sitting on the bed.

"Grace? Where's Mary?" He asked.

"She isn't coming" She informed him. It made sense 'The queen requests you in your chambers'. Queen of the Bean.

"Then why am I here?" He asked

"I was a good friend of Pennelope. She told me the late king liked the idea of Bondage. Do you?" She seductively asked.

"Grace I hardly think that is appropriate. You may be the queen of the bean but I am the king and this isn't how you speak to a king." He explained.

"Answer the question!" She stood up.

"Grace you need to leave. I don't want you here"

"Its alright. I sent the guards away and Mary won't be joining us"

"Grace! I am the king and I want you to leave" He shouted back. Grace seemed to be ignoring him. She walked up closer and stood right in his face.

"What?" She whispered. Francis stood there very unimpressed. Without warning she kissed him deeply on the lips. He didn't hesitate a bit. He pushed her off causing her to land hard on the ground.

"I meant it Grace. I love my wife and you are just as arrogant as your friend Pennelope." Francis stormed out of the room in frustration. He didn't like that girl at all and he was going to make sure that everything she was gifted was going to be taken away from her.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the large dining hall for the feast. Mary and Francis entered together and sat down together in the two largest seats around the table. The lords and nobles started eating and so did the king and queen. Grace was sitting across from them both slowly and carefully eating her bread that was sitting on her plate.

"The feast is so dull" Mary said even though her and her husband aren't talking.

"Mary I am so sorry for what we both said. I realized that you're right I know nothing about being a father and you know everything about being a mother." He turned and said.

"It's alright, we both need practice" Mary smiled "And anyway we have to be happy today- Our baby kicked for the first time"

"Really?" He was happy

"Yeah I nearly fell to the ground it surprised me so much" Mary told him

"That's a good thing isn't it? I remember my mother saying it means he or she is strong and will probably grow up to be a strong royal" Francis asked

"I don't know but at least it's healthy if I can feel it" Mary shoved a forkful of chicken breast in her mouth. Francis wasn't sure if he should tell her about the situation with Grace but in the end he decided to.

"Grace tried seducing me earlier" He blurted to her quietly.

"Grace?" She looked up and stopped eating.

"A good friend of Pennelope. Thought I was a lot more like my father than I let on. She kissed me, but I pushed her to the floor" Mary started to smile

"Kissed you and you pushed her?" She started laughing quietly to herself.

"You aren't mad at her? Well I am" Francis said, confused.

"Well I'm not impressed with her. I was so nice to her but she does this. I'll be taking the gifts she's given but I should've known the Bean Queen would do that. Haven't you heard the rumors that you are the 'Handsomest king France has ever seen'?" She asked still half laughing to her self.

"No but it sounds pretty accurate" He joked.

"Well I'd say you may be but I haven't seen all of France" She went along with the joke. They sat taking to themselves until the end of the night neared. They retired to their chambers and sat on the bed waiting for the unborn child to kick again. Like Mary thought at the start of the day, it was extremely stressful. But she's glad she fixed her issues with Francis and they were now cuddled up together. It wasn't long until they would have more children to care for- something all the castle was looking forward for.

Grace was sent away from the castle for inappropriate seductive behavior around the king. Something like that could have had her head but he saw the guilt on her face during the feast. Her gifts were mostly taken back but she was aloud to keep some of the riches- just a generous offer.

* * *

 **Ah the Birth is nearing. I hope this was good I'll be writing it soon. I hope you guys like the page it'll be pretty great.**

 **Please Review how this went I want some type of feedback :)**

 **Until next time**


	23. Chapter 23

**So season 3 is now finished. I must say some of the deaths were really unexpected but I won't say to much because some of the readers may not have watched it yet. I am pretty annoyed that Gideon is back I hate him so much but by Adelaides snapchat it has been confirmed Henry Stuart is coming to the show as her next husband. I really hope I can get over Francis by then.  
**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter- Baby Anne is on her way!**

Mary was lying half asleep on her bed wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. She was trying her best to rest but the kicking in her stomach kept her awake. It felt like forever until dawn finally came. Francis was sound asleep beside her. She wondered if he knew that she hadn't slept last night or the few nights before. She sat up to tired to do anything. Being with child this time was nothing like how it was with James. She was in constant pain all round and could barely sleep at night, she hadn't told Francis because he'd be to concerned for her. Not sleeping was dangerous. If she were to give birth now she wouldn't have the strength to do it and would quite possibly not survive it. Mary knew, she just knew that was the outcome waiting for her. Though she kept her worries to herself. Eventually Mary got up and slowly dressed herself, taking her time. She didn't realize Francis was now awake watching her from their bed.

"Even with child you manage to wake before I do" He teased. "Good morning dear"

"Good morning to you to" She smiled back.

"I hope you aren't planing to do anything today. Not this close to the birth" He sat up.

"I was going to see your mother. I've been ignoring her lately. She just gets a bit frustrating sometimes that's all" Mary replied.

"I can get her to meet you here?" He tried

"No I want to see the castle again. I've been caged in here for to long" She announced

"Alright," He gave in.

"Oh and James will be coming" Mary quickly added. "I haven't been spending enough time with him"

"You can't carry him it's to dangerous" Francis said.

"He's nearly two. He can walk alongside me" Mary explained.

"I don't know" he hesitated

"Nothing will happen. I'm simply walking with my son to Catherines chambers. It isn't that far"

"Maybe I should come with you. Just in case"

"No I'll be fine" Mary assured him.

"Fine but be careful. I'll be with the English ambassador today so if anything happens I'll be in the throne room." He got out of bed and quickly changed his shirt. It was a cold morning, few months away from winter. Francis kissed his wife and then left. Mary carefully stood up and walked to the nursery. James' face lit up with happiness as soon as she entered.

"Come on James we're going to see grandma. Jane thankyou" She said with a playful voice. James ran over to his mother. "Let's go then" Mary smiled. James followed her out of the nursery and together they both walked to Catherines chambers. Mary welcomed herself in and sat on the ottoman.

"Mary? What's wrong?" Catherine noticed Marys pale, sad look and was immediately alarmed.

"James go play in the corner." Mary instructed. James listened and sat in the corner playing on a rocking horse Catherine had left in there.

"So what is it?" She stood up and went to sit next to her.

"I don't think I'll make it. I know something will go wrong" Mary said.

"The birth?" Catherine said

"I can't. I haven't slept in days, it's impossible to walk and I am in more pain then you could possibly imagine." Mary started to cry. Catherine wrapped her arms lightly around her.

"Mary you're strong. The strongest person I've ever known you can do this, you've done it before have you not?"

"James was different. It was easier" Mary explained.

"If you don't think like that something will happen. You need to survive it Mary for James and Francis. And for this little one that will need his mother when he grows" Catherine let go of her embrace. "I know exactly what it feels like to lose hope as the births been passed and you're becoming impatient."

"He?" Mary questioned.

"Everyone's predicting it's a boy. The physician told me that you're most likely to produce another heir for France" She clapped

"Don't tell Francis I'm worried. He needs to remember the real me not this" Mary informed her starting to sob.

"If you truly think something's going to happen than he needs to know. But I know you'll be fine" Catherine smiled.

"I pray to god that I will be"

* * *

Francis sat impatiently in the throne room for the English ambassador. The ambassador was late once again. He sat turning papers at his throne until the ambassador rudely entered the room. He raised his voice over the nobles chattering around the room.

"Your majesty I am so sorry for keeping you! I was looking for the Queen!" His voice drew quieter as he came closer.

"The Queen is in bed rest until the birth of the next child of France. You had no way of finding her." Francis looked down on him.

"There are rumors that Queen Mary wasn't resting today she wasn't found in her chambers when servants came to bring her breakfast. I was hoping for an audience with her but she wasn't found so I came here in the end." He explained to him.

"And why is it so important to speak to my wife when she is in great pain?" He questioned.

"Mary, your majesty is the only one with the real power over Scotland. I find it unnecessary to speak with you" He seemed to not care that it was the king of France he was addressing.

"May I remind you I am the king of both France and Scotland. I am Scotlands king by marriage and while the queen is away I am carrying the full power of her country." Francis reminded. "So speak now or you may not get a chance to speak until after Mary and our child have had the time they need after the birth."

"Elizabeth wants a face to face meeting to discuss each of your countries welfare." He finally gave in. "But her orders were that the queen had to attend or the meeting was off"

"I have no problem in meeting Elizabeth but Mary won't be able to join. In case you haven't heard, Queen Mary is due to give birth any day now. She'll need proper rest and a break from court" Francis tried explaining.

"I thought the queen wasn't due for child birth until at least the end of the season?" The ambassador spoke confused.

"You are wrong, she is late and the physicians have informed us that she must stay in bed. I am happy to arrange a meeting with your queen after Mary has fully recovered if that's what you wish?" Francis offered.

"Thank you your majesty. I will let Elizabeth know immediately" He said with a displeasing, unimpressed tone.

"You may leave" Francis excused. The ambassador bowed and left the throne room. Francis fell into his chair and sighed. _'The next few months were going to be extremely busy'_ He thought.

* * *

Four days Later  


She woke in a pool of sweat. Mary turned her head to see Francis who was sweating as well. It took her a minute to realize that it was boiling hot in the room. She turned her head from Francis to do the door. The door in which was in red, hot flames. She screamed for help waking her husband beside her.

"Francis! The room it's on fire!" Mary coughed. The words came out coarsely. He woke immediately to his alarmed wife and jumped out of bed as he saw the smoke and flames. He heard the people on the other side of the room who were trying there best to burn out the fire with buckets of water. It was to late, the room had already started to catch alight. Mary stayed in the bed worried, she clenched at her stomach for extra protection.

"Mary! Out through the passageways go!" He yelled to her. Mary hesitated but she did as she was told and opened the hidden door. She looked back at Francis who was trying to cover the wild flames with blankets off their bed. She hurried out of the room being cautious of her baby. This has never happened before, not ever in her life of being a queen. As she exited into the hall connecting her chambers she saw servants, guards and other men and women with buckets of water. Her ladies were close by looking towards the door with worried expressions. No one had realized the heavily pregnant queen was there. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Help!" She coughed and fell to the floor "The baby I-It's coming". Kenna and Greer turned and immediately ran over to her. They called for help and some servant girls and royal guards rushed to her side.

"Get her to the infirmary. Tell the royal physician the baby is coming." Greer instructed. "We'll join you down there in a moment." Greer and Kenna watched as they hurried her out of the hallways. They ran over to Catherine who was holding James just in case the fire was to burn out of control. He was safer with his grandmother than the nanny at the time being.

"Catherine Mary's giving birth. You need to get Francis out of there" They explained quickly.

Francis was still on the other side trying to calm the fire down. The only possible explanation he could think of is someone attempted to kill them both, his thoughts immediately fell to the displeased ambassador from a few days before.

"Your majesty!" Someone called from the other side of the door. "Get out! Get out of the room!" The voice sounded like Narcisse. Obviously Narcisse wanted them alive he was the lord chancellor of France. Without Mary and Francis he was nothing.

"I can't. Not yet I need to calm it down!" He called over the vicious flames burning his skin.

"Francis get out! Mary's giving birth!" Another voice yelled. It sounded definitely like his mother.

"Right now?!" He fell back. The smoke was beginning to become to much. He felt himself coming in and out of consciousness. Somehow though with the thought of Mary giving birth he had the strength to make it to the hidden door which was still wide open. He got up and made his way out as quickly as he could. When he found his way into the hallways. Everyone quickly ran over to him.

"Your majesty are you alright? Do you need help? Are you going to be okay?" People surrounding him were asking questions.

"I'm fine. Where's Mary" He coughed trying to convince them.

"Francis Mary is in the infirmary and that's exactly where you are going to get checked up on. The smoke could have affected your lungs or done some serious damage." Catherines voice was bolder than everyone elses.

"Mother" Francis walked up to her. He was feeling better in that short time and could now talk properly.

"Come. Before people see you like this and start rumoring about it." She hurried him out still keeping a good grip on her grandson.

"How is she?" He asked keeping a good few paces in front.

"I don't know. I stayed back with James for you. Her ladies followed her to the infirmary." She tried keeping up but James was beginning to be heavy. He seemed really confused with the events occurring. "You won't be seeing her, I hope you understand. You are the king but no king can make a midwife allow a male inside the room"

"I was there when James was born. Nothing will stop me this time" He explained turning the last corner to the infirmary which was located at the bottom of the castle near the kitchens.

"You were lucky. They only allowed you to enter due to the fact that you abandoned her during the time she needed you most. Before you arrived all she did was scream for you, and that my son is the only way you'll get in, if Mary needs you" Catherine told him. She remembered her conversations with Mary a couple days beforehand. A sudden doubt ran through her.

"Mary will want me in there. She has to" He mumbled to himself. The arrived and knocked at the door. Catherine opened the door, handed James to his father and welcomed herself in. Francis tried following but she shut the door before he could enter. He knocked again. "Mary? Can someone open the door?" He felt rude to welcome himself in after hearing the rules Catherine mentioned only minutes before their arrival. Suddenly the door opened slightly and he saw an older woman stand in the way of his view. He heard Marys voice she was talking to Greer. Greer was talking back in a soothing voice but that was all he could hear.

"I am extremely sorry but the queen does not want you present at the time of the birth. She requests you stay outside and you'll be let in after the delivery." The woman spoke.

"Please I am your king. I need to come in. I need to see if she's alright" He tried.

"I am so sorry but your title can't get you in. The queen doesn't want you to be inside and we have to abide by her instructions. I can tell you that we haven't started the delivery. We're just preparing first." The woman didn't wait for a response she just shut the door and the room fell into silence. Francis sat down and waited. He was checked on by a physician and was fine.

Inside Mary was lying on the biggest bed. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't cope. Greer and her ladies sat beside her trying to sooth her.

"Mary you'll get through this, I know you will" Lola soothed.

"What do you know?!" She couldn't keep her feelings or thoughts hidden. Lola knew it was just the adrenaline pumping inside her. One of the midwives walked over to her. She was the elder one who had just finished speaking with Francis.

"Your Grace the king wants to come in but I have convinced him for the time being to wait outside" She said.

"Thank you." Mary thanked her.

"If I may, why do you wish the king to stay outside? I'd of thought because you both love each other dearly that he'd be the first person you'd allow in?" She added.

Mary gulped "I don't want him to see me weak and vulnerable"

"I understand" She spoke quietly.

* * *

An hour passed and Francis was still impatiently waiting at the door. Jane had come through twice, once without James and then again with him. Not long after Catherine opened the door and stood beside him.

"How is she?" He asked. Not one person had told him anything about what was happening and he was becoming worried.

"Francis. Sit please" Catherine said with a dulled tone.

"What is it? Mary, is she okay?" He sat down immediately wondering what could be wrong.

"Mary is fine, we think. The baby is having difficulties, it'll be dangerous if we continue for both Mary and your new child. The physician is trying to decide what we'll do" Catherine explained, not proud with what she was about to say. "It's possible Mary won't survive as well as your child Francis, I am so sorry."

He sat speechless "She- She'll be fine I know it. Mother, Mary is too young to die like this. What about Nostradamus' visions? Children means more than one."

Catherine sighed "You have children Francis. John and James. He never said Mary specifically has children. He could have just read it wrong."

"No- I- It- Can't be" He sat back "I have to go see her!" He demanded.

"Only for a few minutes. I'm sure the physician will have come up with an idea by now." Catherine opened the door up wide and Francis without hesitation hurried in.

"Francis?" Mary sat up. She looked paler than usual with dark shadows hidden under her eyes.

"Mary! Oh my god. My mother had me worried. Are you alright?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"She must have told you. I will be alright, I always am" She lied. It gave Francis a relief.

"How's our child?" He needed to check.

"I'm not sure. They aren't telling me anything. But I feel fine. Francis please you've been here for a while, go deal with the privy council. Our rooms were put on fire, surely there is something you can do other than wait around" Mary wondered.

"I'd rather be here, knowing you're safe" He assured her.

"I love you. Always remember that" She told him.

"I know and I love you more than anything." He replied.

"If you relly love me Francis please let me rest in here without you. I don't want you to worry" Mary said.

"I will always worry Mary, nothing can change that" He stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Trust me Francis, I can get through this. But only if I know you are stress free and James is safe"

"Mary I can't leave you" He admitted

"Please Francis" She pleaded as she saw the physician signal her that they're ready

"I'll be back soon" He assured. Francis kissed her on the forehead and then on her stomach. He got up and hesitantly stood at the door. He gave one glance around at everyone in the room and then left. Mary let a few tears fall down her face before wiping them off. A sharper pain in her stomach started and she knew that it was time to push. The physician, midwives and her ladies scattered around her and the bed and instructed her to push.

"Catherine!" Mary called her over. The mother-in-law hurried over and took her hand.

"I'm here Mary, I'm here" She soothed.

"Your majesty push again" One midwife spoke

"I can't!" Mary shouted in upset.

"You can Mary just do it!" Catherine encouraged. She was swimming in her sweat by the last push. A small cry filled the room and Mary was filled with joy.

"It's a girl!" Kenna beamed.

"A girl" Mary smiled. It was hard to stay in focus, she wanted to close her eyes but the sight of her new child gave her so much happiness she stayed awake. In a few short minutes Mary was holding her new daughter and looked asleep. Everyone started to worry. Mary had to stay awake for a bit before she could sleep or it may intentionally kill her. Catherine took the baby away while her three ladies tried to wake her up. Mary immediately woke and sat up.

"Oh you scared us!" Lola shrieked

"I'm just so tired" Mary yawned. "Where is she?" Mary looked around before seeing Catherine with her in a bundle of blankets.

"Here" Catherine handed her over. "I'll get Francis" She said before leaving the room.

"Your majesty. You are very lucky. I don't know how both of you survived but you did and I am astounded by it." The physician spoke as she checked on Mary to see if everything was healthy and safe.

"Anne. It means God has favored her in my prayers." Mary spoke softly to her child

"Anne?" Greer questioned.

"That's what I'm calling her. God favored her and let us both live. I don't care what Francis says she's called Anne" Mary told her ladies.

"I think it's beautiful" Kenna spoke.

"Your majesty. You are fine, I don't know how but I advise resting it'll be good for you." The physician interrupted.

"Can you give Francis Anne when he arrives girls?" Mary handed the child to Kenna.

"Of course keep well rested" They all replied. Mary fell asleep not long after. Miracles can happen. She had the children she needed and the husband she loved so dearly. It was perfect, her life was perfect.

To be continued (Next chapter will be brief)

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for how long this chapter took. I didn't have my laptop to use and couldn't write the chapter. The next one will only be a tiny bit of Francis Mary and their two kids but after that there should be some good ones because I've been planning them since the start of my story. Thanks for waiting so patiently you guys are so great xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's just a short chapter to conclude the previous one. I am reall sorry it's taken so long! But I hope it's good. Write what you think in the reviews :)  
**

Mary woke after 3 hours of resting. Francis was beside her as well as James who was playing on the ground.

"Where's Anne?" Mary sat up as if the previous day was a dream.

"Resting in the nursery, the one over there." He pointed to a closed door. "She looks just like you Mary. Call it a coincidence but James looks completely like me and you can already see the features on Anne's face that resemble to you" Francis said

"I hope the name's okay? I'm still naming her that no matter what you say" Mary said.

"Anne is a beautiful name. I couldn't think of anything better." He confessed.

"James." Mary turned her focus and got his attention

"Ma! You're awake" The blue eyed boy ran up and tucked on the sheets. Francis picked him up and sat him beside them both.

"Has he seen her yet?" Mary looked up at Francis.

"No we waited for you." He replied.

"James. You have a big responsibility now. Do you know what it is?" His mother asked playfully

"Big brother?" He responded.

"Yes and it's thee best job in the world. Do you want to see her now?" Mary asked him. James nodded in response.

"I'll bring her here." Francis informed them "Mary, the physician told me that you shouldn't be walking for a few days"

"I know. Now please bring my daughter to me." She smiled. Francis returned the smile and stood up. He walked into the room and seconds later reappeared with little, baby Anne. After everything Francis and Mary had been through, the proficy, Catherine, blackmail, Rape, Conde and Elizabeth. The two of them finally had the children they wanted. Mary had a daughter, a daughter she hoped she'll love. She wanted to give Anne the life she deserved, the life Marie De Guise didn't give her. She reached her arms out and Francis carefully handed the sleeping new born over.

"Here she is" Francis sat back down in his original position. James moved up closer and looked at his sister.

"Anne?" He said as if he was expecting a response.

"She can't talk yet James" Mary kissed him softly on the fore head. James smiled slightly and kissed his mother back.

"James you have to look after her. You will love her more than anyone in the world" Francis said.

"I will!" He said cheerfully.

"Ssh careful James. She's sleeping, you don't want to wake her" Francis explained.

"Francis?" Mary butted in "What happened with the fire?"

"A servant knocked a candle over an hour before. She didn't realize it so it took an hour to catch a light. Our rooms are being redecorated, they should be done by the end of the week. But that doesn't matter because you won't be leaving here." Francis told her.

"I thought it was sabotage" Mary confessed. Francis smiled.

"Even if it was we all made it out alive. No deaths were caused in the fire" Francis said. They sat together on the bed. Anee in Marys arms, James by her side and Francis sitting at the end of the bed. James spoke softly, he couldn't speak much, his vocabulary wasn't the best but he knew some words and when he could, he'd speak. It was about 30 minutes before Catherine made her entrance in the room.

"Mary! You've woken. I'm glad to see it all went well" Catherine came to the end of the bed.

"Mother please keep your voice down" Francis hissed at her.

"She looks like you Mary. You finally have the daughter you wanted." Catherine sat opposite to Francis.

"I do." Mary smiled as she stroked the newborns face.

"And James! You have a sister! Are you excited?" Catherine asked as playful as she could manage

"Yes" He giggled.

"Do you want a break Mary? I can take James up to his nursery?" Catherine asked.

"We're alright Catherine thank you" Mary answered.

"Oh I just love children. I miss my children when they were young and sweet." She turned her focus to baby Anne. "Francis I forgot to tell you your privy council wants to meet with you now. They say it's urgent, about England"

He hesitated. "I'll be back soon Mary. Maybe you should rest" He told her. Mary smiled at him giving him the okay to leave.

"Catherine. Maybe taking James wouldn't be to bad, could you also put Anne back in her nursery?" Mary asked.

"Of course dear" Catherine smiled. Mary carefully handed the newborn princess to her grandmother.

"Make sure the window is locked! And don't leave any-" Mary tried assuring

"I have had many children in my lifetime. I know Mary" Catherine interrupted. She turned and started heading to the nursery

"But I just don't want anything to happen like- well- like your twin daughters Henrietta and Emone" Mary knew she shouldn't have brought it up. Catherine stopped walking

Catherine gulped at her daughter-in-laws words. "Nothing like that will ever happen again Mary, I assure you." and then she walked away into the nursery with little baby Anne.

* * *

Mary fell asleep not long after both Catherine and Francis left. She briefly woke while the wet nurse was caring for Anne. After another long sleep Mary woke and got out of bed. She changed into a dress without a corset and gracefully put her hair into a neat pony tail. She thought about leaving to get food or for a walk around the castle but in her mind she knew she shouldn't. Instead Mary called for Greer. Greer was always around but they never spent time with each other after Mary started having children.

"Mary? What's wrong?" Greer came rushing in and saw Mary nicely dressed sitting on her bed.

"Nothing, I just didn't have anyone to talk to. Do you mind staying for a while until Francis gets out of his meeting?" She asked

"Of course not." Greer said as she cleared a spot at the end of her bed.

"We haven't been as close the last few months." Mary confessed "I'm so sorry about that Greer"

"Don't be like that Mary. Our lives are growing in two different directions, there's nothing wrong with that" Greer smiled at her friend.

"Well we both know where my life is leading but I hardly know what you're up to. Have you met someone new? Or are you waiting for Castleroy to be released?" Mary asked Greer placing her hand gently on her blonde friends hand.

"I-I'm, - do you remember Martin? He was the pirate that helped you a long while ago?" Greer humbly asked.

"Oh of course. Did you take his hand in marriage?" Mary asked.

"Oh no, he was a pirate looking for fun, nothing real or serious" Greer quickly added.

"Than?..." Mary was lost in the words that Greer was trying to explain.

"He got me pregnant" Greer blurted unintentionally out. She wasn't going to tell anyone but somehow the words spilled from her lips.

"Pregnant?. Oh Greer you should have told me. Where's the child now?" Mary soothingly asked embracing her friend in a warming hug.

"It was aborted. I had no choice, I risked my life yes but when my sister and her husband tried tricking me into giving it to them I realized that I was most certainly not ready for that kind of responsibly. And also my Job, my reputation, my future. I didn't have the time and room in my life for a child. And the things people would've said-" Mary interrupted Greer just as small drops of tears came falling from her face.

"I understand Greer you don't need to explain it to me." Mary continued to hug her. "I just wish that I could have been there for you. You went through this all alone, no one knew and you risked everything. Greer know that no matter what I will never judge or accuse you of anything. You are one of my most dearest friends, forever Greer." Mary explained soothingly.

"Thankyou Mary" Greer managed to say whilst crying. Greer and Mary kept each other company for hours until Francis hurried in looking upset or confused she didn't know which one

"Francis? What's wrong?" Mary asked concerned. "Greer I'll page you tomorrow, Thankyou for today" Mary excused Greer. Greer left without hesitation. Just after she left Francis began.

"We have to push the christening back a week and a half, for when the suitors come to see James. There's no other time to have the christening, it has to be then" He told her. "Anne can't get christened until the start of next month"

"Next month? But can't she be christened without James' suitors? Why do they have to attend?" Mary asked

"I've thought it over and over and originally I was going to ask them to come earlier but my council and everyone had instructed me to push the date for later. If I don't I'll become unpopular towards the suitors parents and my privy council. This is my choosing Mary and believe me I'm angry at myself for it but this is me telling you that I've changed the date not asking you about it" He said firmly

"Anne is my daughter. I have a say in her christening date" Mary explained harshly "It's not just you Francis"

"I am her king and yours. I am also her father and what I've said is happening" He spoke

"Anne is my daughter Francis! You have taken control of everything lately. James, Anne, and even me. Who am I to you now? A game piece you move to fit your life? I am your queen respect me as I respect you or you'll find yourself ruling here alone while I rule Scotland with both James and Anne by my side!" Mary didn't hold back her words. She spat them out like fire.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Francis warned. "The children are mine just as much as they are yours. Please Mary don't fight me like this, I had no other choice. I want to enjoy our new family happily not with a strain of anger towards us." He confessed.

"Francis can you get Anne. I'm going to bed." She told him.

"If you wish." He replied. Mary snuggled into her child on the smaller infirmary bed with Francis, shirtless and cold next to her. He wrapped his arm lightly over her and Anne.

"I love you Francis. I always have and always will, these outburts don't affect that" She said quietly beneath her breath but just enough that Francis could hear.

"I love you Mary more than any word can express. You are my world, my light, the mother of my children. And the queen to my throne. You are everything to me." He told her a little louder. The king and queen and their newly born princess fell asleep side-by-side. Yes they argue over small things but they realy do love each other and anyone in their castle knew that.

* * *

 **Wow I can't believe I finished. I hope that was good enough (especially with the time it took me to publish it) Start sending some reviews with who you want James' suitors to be. Remember theres one from Italy, Portugal and Sweden. Start sending some ideas.**

 **You guys are literally the only reason I have the motivation to keep writing. I love writing this but I never seem to find the time. I just remind myself that if I was reading a story that took forever to update, I would hate it so I eventually gave up procrastinating and finally finished**

 **A lot of people have been asking me for Greers plotline to start so here you go. Hopefully I'm planning to get her into another relationship but pleaee feel free to let me know who you want her to be with eg: Castleroy, Martin, etc. Oh and also it's been announced that Greer will be returning in S4! So Yayyyy**

 **Does anyone know any good fanfics on fanfiction atm. If so please let me know because I'm waiting to find another one to read xx**

 **Please R &R thanks guys so so so much! xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Read below /**

 **So obviously it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter, sorry but eventually after re watching S1 and S2 I had the motivation I needed to write this chapter. I can't promise the others will be uploaded soon but they will be eventually. Also a massive shout out to Matharose111612, I really needed your advice thanks for helping :)**

 **I was reading a fan fic a while ago and they did a Q &A, now I'm not sure if you guys have any questions or not but depending on how many questions i get asked I could do one next chapter so please leave a question and I'll answer it.**

 **I think I'm going to loosen the Frary a bit and add some more ships like Kennash and Cleith and that what do you think? I also think it's time for Claude to have a kid what about that?**

 **Okay anyway to the chapter, thanks xx**

 **Oh and please R &R I'm lacking some ideas which is another reason why I haven't been motivated. So give me ideas that could spice up the story a little**

* * *

The start of the festivities

The darkness of the night crept through Marys dark room. Francis was lying beside her pretending to be asleep. She tossed herself around for a while until Francis finally gave in and turned to face her back.

"Mary. Are you alright. What's wrong?" He asked a little concerned. It was the night before the start of the christening celebrations and a night before James met his three possible brides. Mary thought about staying still and pretending to be asleep. But Francis knew her, and knew when she was lying. She turned to face him.

"I'm alright. I'm just a little restless" She told him.

"Everything will be alright. Anne will be christened, James will meet the princesses and we will have another country to look after. James will be happy just as I was when I first met you." Francis assured her kissing her on the forehead.

"I just don't like the idea of three at the same time it feels picky and unnatural." Mary admitted

"Mary, many countries have done this before. It's a very common thing to do among royal families" He assured her. After a silent 5 minutes of Mary continuously tossing around in the sheets, Francis got up to get Anne from James' old nursery. "Mary come with me, I have an idea"

"What could you possibly be thinking at this hour?" Mary asked stunned that her husband had already gotten out of bed, got James, put his night gown on and chucked her frilly pink night robe to her from across the room. She threw the sheets off and followed him out their chambers.

"We'll get James and then we'll go out to the south lawn." He told her whilst keeping his arms warmly around his infant daughter.

"Francis. You're being ridiculous we can't take our children outside in this weather? They would freeze. "Mary nearly yelled through the halls"

"They'll be wrapped in warm clothes and it's mid-June warm weather" He said making his frustrated and very tired wife stay silent until they reached her sons nursery. Mary woke James and carried him out with Francis onto the middle of the lawn. "Now we wait"

"Wait for what?" She asked. James had already fallen back asleep in Mary's arms and Anne was fighting for her eyes to stay open.

"For the fireflies!" he exclaimed. "Do you remember I was eight and we'd sneak out here to catch them. I thought we should share the memory with Anne and James"

"Francis? I don't know what to say, I..." Mary was lost for words. She leaned in and rested her head on Francis' chest. He pulled her hair back and softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you more than anything. Mary you have given me the children of _our dreams,_ you care and love me like no other person could. I love you Mary because even after everything we have gone through in the end our hearts will always rest with each other. I can't wait until the day we can sit on our thrones and look at each other and know that our kingdoms and our hearts are beating strong" Francis stared down at each of his sleeping children.

"Francis..." Mary said through silent soft tears. "I love you too" The four silently sat on the grass until Mary spotted three yellow glowing lights coming towards them from a large tree. "Francis look" She sat up and pointed towards them.

"James look" He shook his boy softly until his eyes darted awake. "Look" Francis whispered again. James in an instant stood up and tried to catch them. More had shown up and he was jumping and twirling trying to get one in his small hands. As he ran his small blonde curls, identical to his father, were bouncing in the wind. Anne had already woken and was smiling happily at the look of her brother in his pyjamas. She started to let out a soft giggle and afterwards leaving both parents in laughter as well.

"Pa I got one!" He yelled running back. "Look! Look!"

"Very good James!" He said "Here I brought a jar when we left my chambers put it in here and you can keep it" James carefully put his single fly into the jar and then sat down next to his mother who was now holding Anne.

"It's getting late and we all have a big day tomorrow. Especially you James, you'll be in the company of 3 young princesses. Isn't that exciting?" Mary enthused.

"Am I getting married?" He asked with a soft innocent like voice.

"No son, not yet" His parents said together.

"Phew" He said loudly. "I don't want to get married I'm only f-ree"

"Yes James, only three" Mary said with an agreeable tone. They all got up and went back into the safety of the castle and got at least four hours of good sleep.

* * *

Mary woke unexpectedly to the light coming from the window. Her maid was at the end of the bed folding clean linen and clothes.

"Your grace" She bowed her head.

"How late have I slept?" Mary sat up in an instant.

"The king told me to leave you to rest for another half hour, he wants to greet you and your children to a breakfast in the great hall." The servant girl told her.

"Oh I shouldn't have slept so long I need to prepare for breakfast and then meeting the royal families and the christening and I need to hurry" Mary said without taking a breath. She threw the sheets off and turned to the maid. "Can you please get my gown?"

"Of course your majesty" She bowed her head once more and proceeded into the piles of gowns at the end of the room. Mary picked out a black dress that went below her shoulders and had gold embroidery around the chest. After quickly getting her corset on and her dress, Mary sat and quickly put half her hair into a bun and left the other half down. Her servant brought her a gold tiara that went with the gold on her dress.

"Thank you so much Talia, you can be excused" Mary said heading quickly to Anne's nursery, James' old one. She picked up her infant who was already ready in her pink blankets and left the chambers. On the way she picked up James who toddled behind her as she walked towards the great hall. The guards opened the door and Mary and her two children walked in and was greeted by Francis who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Francis? What's all this?" Mary asked astounded looking at the banquet of food evenly spread over the table.

"I decided to treat my son, daughter and beautiful wife to breakfast before the festivities today and this week begin" Francis stood to kiss Marys hand.

"Aren't you a flatterer?" Mary hid the laughter in her voice. A servant came and pulled out her chair. Once she sat she noticed that her one month old daughter was fast asleep. "Can you please take Anne back to her nursery, I think she needs as much sleep as she can get." The maid smiled and walked quietly out of the hall with the little princess.

"She has a long week ahead of her. It's for the best" Francis added. James ran to his chair and drooled at all the food. Without thinking he reached his hand out and took a roll of bread from the plate.

"Now James that's not how a young prince behaves is it?" Mary said. She gently took the bread off the plate and placed it with the others. "First we say a grace to thank our god for our food then we all politely take food from the plates. Okay James?"

"Yes ma" James said with a shaky voice.

"Here come sit beside me." Mary insisted. James smiled and ran around the table. He sat down in an instant.

After they happily ate James' Nanny came to get him ready for the introduction to the princesses. Mry and Francis walked together out into the gardens and took their morning stroll.

"Have you ever realized that we have Anne and James and that is exactly what we wished for that day when I nearly lost you?" Mary asked out of no where.

"It occurred to me but I like both names. Why worry?" He asked.

"Francis Nostrodamus saw that day well and truly before it happened. What happens when we reach that dream of Anne running around and James and his reading? What if..." Mary was interrupted.

"Mary. I am fine, our children are fine, you look extraordinarily fine and that proficy is over there's no more, we have the power to live our own lives. The names of our children was chosen from that day, the day we had a second chance. Stop worrying over nothing" He stroked her cheek.

"We should really get back, they're all waiting for our orders in the throne room." Mary changed subjects quickly.

"We are the king and queen they can wait" He pushed Mary into a tree and kissed her deeper than he had ever done in a long time. "Do you think they could wait just a little longer?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe 5 more minutes couldn't hurt" She loosened herself from her stress.

* * *

The two walked back to the throne room and was greeted by a very displeased Catherine.

"Francis, Mary nice to see you" She looked at them with an icy glare. "We have things to discuss, Mary follow me" Without hesitation Mary followed her mother-in-law to the corner of the throne room. She looked back and saw Francis carryng out his job and talking to three noblemen.

"What is it Catherine?" Mary said eagerly waiting to get back to the organizing.

"Mary, like you I married the dauphin of France. Henry and I had six children that would all need to wed a wealthy, powerful noble or a royal. With the arrangements we made with your mother about you and Francis I felt off, I didn't want to think about marrying my child away and the feeling never left with Elisabeth. But when he first met you I knew straight away that it would be okay, and the joy I felt on your wedding day is unexplainable." Catherine started. "What I'm trying to say is that no one in this castle understands what you feel better than me. I know you don't tell anyone that you're scared for the following week, I know that you keep it to yourself because I have gone through it. In the end it's worth it"

"Thank you Catherine? Yes I feel off about it and yes I haven't told Francis but I'm not worried. Francis has gone out of his way to make sure everything works out okay. I couldn't ask for anything more assuring." Mary told her in response.

"Well now to the next thing. Who have you chosen as god parents for Anne?" Catherine asked.

"Francis and I have spent the last week discussing it and since a lot of my family have died and there isn't much of them left we chose Francis' younger sister Elisabeth. Unfortunately she couldn't be here because of being near her birth but she has agreed as well as her husband Phillip who will be here."

"She can't be a god mother if she's not here at the christening Mary." Catherine explained

"No only if we have someone do it that is related to her." Mary started walking back to the middle of the room and Catherine followed.

"And who would that be?" Catherine asked a little annoyed.

"Well Claude is Elisabeth's sister and we have Phillip so we have it all planned." Mary stopped at two servant girls. "Can you please decorate the tables with red roses. It's James' favorite color." The girls nodded

"Well I was just making sure everything was going as planned. Seems like it is" Catherine turned and started walking away.

"What is it you really wanted to say Catherine? I know you didn't come here just to ask who the god parents of my child is."

"Fine. Mary everyone thinks I'm a heartless person, which don't get me wrong is mostly true but I have most of my children thinking I'm cruel I don't want my grand children thinking I'm horrible as well. I need to spend time with them. I love children" Catherine told her. She wasn't begging that isn't like Catherine but she was asking sincerely like she really meant it.

"Catherine you can spend time with them they're your grand children I just don't want them under your influence." Mary told her. "Alright well I need to find Francis I'll see you in the courtyard when they all arrive"

* * *

"King Charlie XI of Sweden and his daughter princess Elise" The announcer called. Mary, Francis, Catherine, James and little Anne were all patiently waiting in the courtyard. A man with a ginger beard and a big body stepped out of the carriage with a young governess walking with a small child. Francis had met him once before when his father as king. Mary stepped forward with Francis.

"Your majesty a great pleasure to be here" The Swedish king bowed. He lifted Marys hand and gave a small greeting kiss. "Your portrait my grace in comparison does not compete with your bewitching beauty. You are a lucky man King Francis"

"Thank you King Charlie" Francis bowed slightly. "I'll have the guards escort you and your daughter to your rooms to freshen up before the feast tonight"

"Well I'm looking forward to it then. Thank you for having us" In a split second the king was gone and they stood for another half hour until finally the Italian and Portuguese royals had arrived. They arrived together in two separate carriages. The families both came together and stood there while Francis and Mary introduced themselves.

"King Umberto and Queen Margaretta, rulers of Italy and their daughter Princess Rosalia" The same announcer called through the courtyard. "King John III and Queen Maria II rulers of Portugal. And their daughter Isabella."

"King Francis, Queen Mary what an honor to be in the presence of such amazing rulers" Queen Margaretta greeted. "You must excuse my husband he doesn't know proper French yet, I'm teaching young Rosalia but he isn't as focused."

"Thank you Margaretta. It's an honor to finally meet you after our many conversations through letters" Mary thanked. Meanwhile Francis was greeting the Portuguese king and queen. Before they knew it both families were in there rooms preparing for what they all hoped an exciting evening. Now the next part the feast...

* * *

 **Okay wow me again.  
**

 **A. Who do u want James to be betrothed too?**

 **B. Is this story worth continuing or should I start fresh?**

 **C. The next chapter will be a week later with the answers to all your questions**

 **Don't forget to leave questions for a Q &A!**

 **Thanks guysss!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** SURPRISE SURPRISE! I actually wrote another chapter!

I found myself distracted and was looking at all of my old reviews from this story, I promised another author I'd update this months ago and well, here I am.

I think since starting this story my writing has improved dramatically, which is why I want to update. I want to go edit the first few chapters from all the grammar errors I'd made last year and change all my horrible expresions, but it takes a lot of motivation just to write one chapter and it's really long overdue.

I can't promise some amazing comeback, really, don't expect much. I'll announce the princess either in this chapter or the next and then I think it'll be the end for good. Maybe I'll write another reign story eventually? Personally it's hard to write Frary stuff now, it's been so long.

I haven't finished season four. I stopped after Henry fled. The season was too rushed and hard to follow. I'll watch it eventually but I've been preoccupied with schoolwork and my favorite thing to do, Netflix

Like always Review, this may be one of the last times you have the chance. Make sure to follow the story as well because of my irregular chapter updates.

PS: I am sorry if I've changed a little bit of facts here and there, I tried my hardest to jump straight back into where I left off.

* * *

Mary returned to her chambers, to prepare for the feast. Her first impressions of all the royal families were the same. Each one was nice and charming, each daughter beautiful and kind. She just hoped that James wasn't to young to recognize love.

She sighed.

It was going to be a long week. But the thought of her son actually finding something like she had with Francis feels her with hope.

Francis was busying himself in the throne room making sure that the night will undoubtedly run smoothly. He wanted everything to go as planned, not just for James' sake but for Mary who hadn't fully come to terms with the potential alliance. He was grateful she had agreed, she was understanding, this alliance will benefit both of their countries and hopefully their son. He wanted only what was best for France and his own family, the people who meant the world to him.

Mary finished getting dressed, happy to be back in her old wardrobe after the birth of her daughter. Anne's new nanny, Thalia had been a great help over the past two weeks as she had adjusted back to the early stages of having children. She sat on the bed, exhausted. Thalia making herself busy around the room.

"Thalia, can you get Jane to bring James and Anne to my chambers before I leave for the feast. I need to make sure they're ready." Mary smiled kindly at the girl.

"Of course, your majesty." She bowed slightly, rushing out the room. Mary sighed once again, she wasn't sure how the night was going to turn out.

Soon enough Thalia and Jane entered holding both the royal children. Anne was handed straight to Mary as James was sat on the floor.

"Thank you girls." Mary stood, rocking her newborn child. She had grown attached, like any mother does. And leaving her daughter out of sight was the hardest task in her day.

"King Francis told us to tell you ma'am, the feast is starting soon."

"I suppose we should make our entrance." Mary turned to James. "Thalia, do you mind accompanying me? I want Anne to be involved, but I know she won't make it through the whole night."

"Come to the feast? I would be delighted ma'am." Thalia curtsied, smiling.

"Come James, we don't want to keep the princesses waiting." His mother said, walking towards the door. James stood, looking as bright as ever following her out the door.

Mary planted a smile across her face, and held her daughter in one arm, and James' hand in the other. They walked into the throne room, where it had been transformed into a feast. The three royal families sat together with Francis engaged in conversation with the Portuguese rulers.

"-My father held many great stories of the Portuguese line, King John." Francis claimed, laughing among them. "That was until Mary and I met Tomas, a foul ruler."

"Yes, your highness." The two nodded, "He put Portugal into such debt, and embarrassment before his death. The country is glad to see some fairness in the way we rule."

"Please excuse me, King John, Queen Maria." Francis bowed his head, noticing Mary at the entrance. He walked over to her, and surprised her with a deep, meaningful kiss. No words needed. "Come sit, enjoy the feast."

"How are they all? Is everyone getting along?" Mary worried, she let go of James' hand and allowed Francis to lead her closer to the table.

Everyone stood in unison, "Queen Mary of Scotland," They all bowed together.

"Your royal highness's, a pleasure to house you in the castle this week. I hope you all enjoy your stay." Mary nodded taking her seat at the left end of the table. Thalia had come to take Anne, and James had sat next to her right. Francis was at the other end, the head of the banquet feast.

He stood to make a toast. "To Royal alliances, and to our children. Prey to god that they grow to be happy, healthy, and that they rule our countries with intelligence and dignity!" They all stood and toasted.

"To France, and her beautiful hospitality!"

They all started to eat, Mary subtlety helping James with his manners. The two Queens from Italy and Portugal sat near Mary, starting a conversation.

"Queen Mary, you just had your second child, Anne wasn't it?" The Portuguese Queen, Maria asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, Anne Stuart." Mary smiled, looking over at Thalia who had Anne cradled in her arms.

"A beautiful name your grace, might I ask why you chose it?" The Italian Queen, Margaretta asked with a thick Italian accent.

"Something Francis and I both have a connection with from our early marriage. It is a beautiful name, I hope she grows to like it when she gets older." Mary explained, they queens both nodded in agreement.

"Well Mary, your King invited us to the Christening tomorrow, I am very much looking forward to it." Margaretta spoke kindly and genuinely. "I hope the Dauphin finds love with at least one of the three princesses, a great King still needs happiness."

"I couldn't agree more, Margaretta." Mary looked over at her son who was staring up at her with his bright blue eyes filled with excitement.

"My young Isabella is really looking forward to meeting the Prince. I have her Nanny in my rooms with her now." Maria spoke up, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Yes, well I think it's for the best, that each of the girls gets a good nights rest, ready to meet him tomorrow afternoon." Mary said, "I think it's important that neither James or any of your daughters are too overwhelmed this week."

"Rosalia is extremely shy around strangers, I think it's for the best." The Italian Queen told them both as they all ate. That end of the table went quiet as Francis entertained the men on the other end. Conversation flowed between the guests as time seemed to fly by, they spoke about politics and family, relating to one another though stories. Mary couldn't wait to go back to her rooms to sleep. She had out done herself that week with all the preparations. Francis watched and read her mind, and seen her small yawn, he toasted to the end of the night and told them all to retire to their rooms. The Italian rulers made their way out first, followed by the Sweden King and the Portugal leaders. Mary sighed, knowing it was over now that everyone had left. She smiled up at Francis who was still standing at the head of the table.

"How about we take the children back to their nurseries, and go take a much needed sleep." Francis suggested moving towards her.

"Anne left a half hour ago with her nanny." Mary told him, "But sleep sounds more appealing than anything right now."

"I thought so, come James." Francis smiled, taking his sons hand. Much past his usual resting time. "You have a long few days ahead of you my son." Francis picked him up.

"I know Pa, da prinfesses are here." James slurred his words, tired of the day he had just endured. Together the three of them walked out into the corridor ready for a long nights rest.

* * *

The flames in the fireplace had burned out. By the chill of the morning air, Mary knew it was early. She rolled over expecting to see Francis' side of the bed empty but she welcomed the sight of him, sleeping soundlessly beside her. She rested her head on his bare chest but allowed her hand to sit softly on his head, wrapping each blonde curl around her fingers. She smiled to herself at how utterly perfect he was for her. Mary sat up slowly. She had to dress for Anne's christening. She walked over to the dressing table and started with her hair, brushing the tangles out carefully. Her reflection caught her by surprise.

She had dark shadows living under her eyes these days, her duties as both mother and queen taking a toll on her health, the bewitching beauty fading away. She spent a few minutes trying to lighten her skin, to hide how truly worn out she really was. It worked a little, but it was still clear that she wasn't getting enough sleep. Mary went to her trunk and found one of her expensive silk gowns. She ran her hand along the embroidery, the seamstress had done a remarkable job on it. Mary placed it beside her, then called in Jane to help tie her corset.

When Mary was completely dressed and ready, she walked over to Francis who hadn't moved since she'd woken up. Slowly and gently she woke him. His eyes fluttered open, and he greeted her with a warm smile, one she hadn't seen in a long time. He sat up and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"You woke up without me?" He questioned, still smiling, he pulled her in for a light kiss good morning.

"It's my daughters christening, I need to look the part of mother and queen of two countries." She explained, Mary played with the loose thread on Francis' night shirt.

"You definitely look the part, beautiful and elegant."

"Francis, stop with the flattering." Mary looked directly at him, smiling slightly. This was the first good look Francis has had on her, and he could clearly see the toll on her health the festivities are already causing.

"You need a break, Mary you don't look well." Francis expressed his concern, lightly stroking her cheek.

"How would I find the time. With two royal children, guests housing here in our honor, and the fact that Elizabeth is pouring down her best defense, there are no chances for breaks."

"I can see through that look you put on for the politicians." He said softly.

"I have no clue what accusations you are making, I am perfectly fine." Mary stood up and took her attention away to a near by display table, she dusted off the candlestick with her thumb.

"I think when all of this is done, you will need a week off. I'm sure Scotland can withhold a week without you." Francis climbed out of his bed and walked to the other side of the room in search of pants and a belt.

"Scotland is at it's lowest since my reign Francis, a week without their queen would leave the country vulnerable to Elizabeth's armies. I can't risk anything."

"Even risking your own health?" Francis called over from across the room, "You're determination is the one thing about you I hate to love." He chuckled slightly.

"I am fine." Mary sighed, tired of repeating herself. "We should be quick to the carriages, are you ready?"

"My beautiful wife, only if you will you accompany me?" Francis walked over, fully dressed and ready to go. He had his hand out ready to leave. Mary took his hand and lead him towards the beginning of their daughters christening.

* * *

The ceremony went smoothly, Anne had been christened and everyone was back in the castle eating a light supper in the throne room. Mary helped dress James into his formal attire, and prepared him for the next phase of the festivities. When he was done, Francis took his hand and walked him towards the gathering. Mary was holding Anne walking beside her son. She was glowing with pride.

"Dauphin James Stuart Valois, with King Francis and Queen Mary of France and Scotland, with the newborn Princess Anne."

The family entered and the music stopped. Already you could see the three Princesses lined up in small silk gowns. Rosalia from Italy wore a purple full length gown, with a small hairpiece that stood out from her hair like a flower. Elise from Sweden had a sky blue knee length dress with patterns all over, Mary liked the design. Isabella, daughter from Portugal had a black and gold dress with gloves and a small veil. It was nice, and showcased a lot of the Portuguese culture. James stood shyly, unaware that this was a big part leading towards a successful future. Mary knelt down beside him.

"James, walk down to those pretty girls and introduce yourself." She whispered, "Make sure to smile."

"Ma I don't want to."

"Sweetie it's just like making friends." She offered a sincere smile. Francis knelt beside him as well. James was slowly sinking into Marys skirts.

"Son." He started. "You can do this."

"I can't Pa."

"Here James." She stood up. Mary passed Anne to Francis and took her sons hand. "Follow me." Mary and James walked towards the three girls, well aware that the room was full of people. "Welcome to France your majesties." Mary curtsied.

The three girls curtsied back, "Your Highness." They said in unison.

"This is Princess Elise born in Sweden." Mary told him, "Introduce yourself."

"Majesty, Prince James." He bowed, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it. He followed suit with the other two girls and before you knew it the four of them were playing outside in the garden. The royal guests were talking within the room, and Mary and Francis sat together at their thrones, Mary now holding Anne.

"He handled that pretty well, I thought." Francis spoke.

"You were just as shy, I remember Catherine being so frustrated with you." Mary chuckled. The royal couple held one anothers hands.

"My mother is frustrated with everything, you came to realize that with time." He joked.

"Our son is four, you were six." Mary continued chuckling lightly, "And you didn't have three Princesses to impress, only me."

"But I had to win over a queen, who happened to be known as a natural beauty." He smiled at her, "A queen of a country."

"You did well then considering it ended with a marriage alliance and two children."

"I couldn't have wished for any other way."

"Mary and Francis," The all too familiar voice interrupted.

"Mother." he sighed knowinlgy.

"May I have my granddaughter?" She asked, Mary hesitantly handed her over. "I haven't seen her much lately, and she was just christened, what a beautiful service."

"Maybe she should go for her daily sleep Catherine. Would you mind taking her?"

"Not at all." She replied.

Mary and Francis entertained their guests for another hour before calling it a night and letting guests leave for their chambers. The four children ran around full of energy, until the room was nearly empty and the Princesses were called away by their families. They took James back to their chambers where he sat on their bed as Mary and Francis dressed themselves into their nightwear.

"So James, make any friends?" Mary asked.

"The Princesses were nice." He replied, yawning. "Well two."

"Which girls did you like better?" Francis inquired, "Was one more prettier and nicer than the others?"

"One was grumpy." He said. "And mean."

"And the others?"

"I liked the others Ma, can I play tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course James, one of those girls will be your wife in ten years." She smiled, it was a shocking thought.

"I'm happy." He stated.

"I'm happy that you are happy son." Francis said, "Now come give me a goodnight hug, and Jane will take you to the nursery."

The night was successful, and Mary felt the weight on her shoulders lift, immediately she felt much better, and everything was going as planned. She turned to Francis when James had left and grinned. "I'm not tired."

"Now that you say it, neither am I." He returned the grin.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** WOOOOO!, Not my best chapter but let me know, I'm just happy I finished it. Promise I'll write soon, I have three more weeks break and hopefully as well as catching up with TV shows and books, I can catch up on this.

Thank you all xx

\- bp


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** I know, I know, I've updated again in the same week, maybe this is a good sign, get excited for the next few updates and keep an eye out for the story.

I must admit opening my laptop to such beautiful reviews has made me want to keep this going for a little while longer, so whilst I'm in the mood for Reign, I'll try to write as much as I possibly can. I'm thinking back to all my original ideas from the beginning and thinking up some new ways to finish this story off.

James will choose his Princess in this chapter! With maybe a little cliffhanger at the end, sorrrryy.

I have full on, set out plans that will help me finish this story by the end of January, I know it's the type of story I could continue forever, but my sister made a good point, I want to write for me, but I'm done with Reign, I want to write this story though for the readers, to give justice to the people who have spent many countless hours reading my work. And I am so grateful, I have had the best opportunity to improve my writing, and I've had such amazing support from so many wonderful people.

Hope you all enjoy, R&R please, let me know what you think :)

* * *

The week ran smoothly, every morning the French rulers woke and went about their days as usual and James spent every moment he could playing in his nursery, spending time in the gardens, being accompanied by the three girls. It was perfect, Mary thought. Everything was perfect. She and Francis hadn't been this close for a long time, and her children were happier and more alive than ever. Anne was smiling, and sometimes giggling. James was overjoyed with the three friends he had made. The only thing left for the week was for James to be betrothed. And with how well everything else had gone, Mary was sure that this would undoubtedly go as planned.

"Your Grace?"

Mary pulled herself from the letter she was writing, "Sorry?"

"The King would like to see you in the Queen mothers chambers." The pageboy repeated.

"Thank you." Mary stood, folding the half written parchment. She walked towards Catherine's chambers, wondering why Francis had asked for her. James wasn't with the Princesses at the current moment, he was getting ready with Jane for the later ceremony. Anne was in the nursery, sleeping. So the matter was about Politics. She neared the door, and as the door opened she saw that Catherine was sitting at her desk, Francis no where in sight.

"Mary, dear."

"Where's Francis? I was meeting him here." Mary spoke, confused as she made her way to the older woman.

"That was a coy, I needed to see you alone."

"You could've just asked for me," She shook her head, her ways were unnecessary, "What do you want? I have some things I need to do before tonights feast."

"Take a seat, this is important."

"If it's anymore important than signing a trade deal with Spain, go ahead." Mary sighed, sitting by the desk.

"My dear, I heard news from my cousins in Italy." Catherine said, "That Portugal is in debt, unsolvable debt."

"I don't understand why this concerns me Catherine, Portugal has kept their trades with France and Scotland, in fact I just signed off on some extra material and armies they had just offered for Scotland." Mary told her. "if you remember correctly, France is also in debt. It has been for the last year. It takes time to pay it back, so this really isn't an issue that involves us."

"If Portugal is still trading with us then something else is up Mary. They've stopped their trades with Italy and England. Two of the strongest countries in Europe."

"I don't know why, they did that, or how they run their country, but leave them be." The young woman stood, annoyed, making her way towards the door.

"If James chooses the Portuguese princess, Isabella, it will, become your problem." Catherine warned her. "Don't ignore me Mary!" She shouted as the door closed shut behind her. Mary made her way back to her office, she couldn't waste anymore time. She sat and worked, as time seemed to fly by, alliances were signed, contracts drawn, trade deals looked over. Work had been piling up for weeks but Mary was finally getting through it. With Anne being born, and France hosting guests, Scotland had really taken a break on her schedule. But she needed to remedy her work ethic, and focus on her country, it was in dire need for support, and it was now an urgent situation. Her head ached, Queening was not pleasant but she found relief in knowing that she could take a break.

She left her office and headed to the castle grounds, in need for a walk in fresh air. It was a nice day, birds chirping softly in the sky, cool air with the sun in full sight. She rarely took advantage of days like this, days where she could walk alone, and appreciate nature in all its glory. Life wasn't as simple, it had never been simple. But these days it wasn't just about Scotland, and her cousin, she was facing issues within France, little dramas that take up time. She felt like the world around her was easing, she could breath again without worrying that tomorrow could be the end of her reign. She was't rid of the threats from Elizabeth, in fact it was only getting worse, but today was different. A simple walk in the fresh air, was enough for Mary to regain the ability to take on her cousin full force, and anything else that was keeping her busy. As she strolled around the lake, she saw Bash skipping stones on the water. She stopped, him staying fully focused on the stones.

"Shouldn't you be in the castle. It's a big night tonight for James." Bash spoke.

"I'm having a walk before getting ready, and I haven't the faintest idea where Francis is." Mary replied. She picked up three round stones and started skipping them simultaneously with Bash.

"He was heading to your chambers an hour ago." He told her, "He's worn out from entertaining so many royals."

"I might go find him in that case then." She threw another stone.

"The talk in the castle is that Francis and you are the happiest you've been since before Anne." He smiled, finally looking at her. "I'm glad the two of you are happy."

"We've always been happy Bash, this week's just been nice, the on going worry about this week is gone, we can just be our normal royal selves and play the part of King and Queen." She threw the last stone, turning her full attention to her brother-in-law.

"I thought this would be a harder week than normal, considering you have three Princesses competing for your son."

"They aren't _competing_."

"Three young girls, travelling from three separate countries, come for one goal, to be betrothed to the future King of France and Scotland." He said, "They are _competing._ "

"When you put it like that it sounds worse than it is."

"It's politics, you know what you're doing, I don't." Bash replied. "But I'm glad you're happy. It's nice seeing Francis smile from time to time."

"I have to go get ready for tonight, you're coming aren't you?" Mary asked.

"I think Kenna and I will make an appearance. He is my godson after all." He smiled. Mary and Bash spoke a little longer before leaving in separate directions, both to their families. Mary made her way to her chambers, thinking back on all her history with Bash. It was at the same spot on the lake that they had met for the first time, her dog running out into the forest. Life was catching up to them now, and her friendship with Bash was something she hoped would last, for as long as she lived. She neared the door and entered, finding Francis cross legged on the bed reading a book on latin poetry. He looked up as she entered.

"Mary." He gestured, patting the spot on the bed beside him. "I want to read you some poetry."

"Now? I need to get dressed." She shook her head, knowing that for the last week all Francis had wanted to do was make love and read the same book over and over again, she truly wanted to do the same but knew it wasn't for the best.

"It'll be quick, we rarely have the time for this."

"There are more important things than too make love, and read Latin poetry." She laughed as he pulled her towards him.

"You think that but I know you better than you think, you're dying to hear this poetry." He said playfully, "Now,"

"..Francis." She pleaded, "We can do this tonight."

"We're the hosts, King and Queen. They wait for us." He told her, "So we have time for just one poem."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Roman de la Rose, written by Jean Renart." He started. He read her the first few lines with not a care in the world, it was just the two of them without the stress of their children, or the worry of politics, it was honestly and truly just the happily married King and Queen, lying together reading poetry. Mary rested her head on his torso staring up at the ceiling as the words flowed through the air, Francis sat up slightly against the pillows on their bed holding the yellow papered book. Time passed, and it was time for them to give up their free moment, Mary went and dressed, as did Francis before they headed off the the throne room, which again was ready for a feast.

"I was thinking that we should go for another trip to Paris sometime soon. My mother can be regent, whilst also keeping an eye out for the children. Your Ladies would look after them, as well as the nannies." Francis said as they neared the room, the idea was great, reliving a time in their life when they were truly happy, it was also time for a much needed break. "What do you think Mary?"

"It's about time we go to Paris. So we can enjoy the simple things in life." She agreed, "I'd love that."

"I'll start the preparations tomorrow." He grinned, happy that they could finally leave French court for a while. The couple entered together, James already waiting with Catherine, let the festivities finally come to an end.

* * *

The feast wasn't as secluded as she had wished. Noblemen sat on the outskirts of the room, waiting to hear who James was going to be wed too. Mary sat beside Francis, across from her son. The Princesses sat beside James, Elise and Isabelle on either side, and young Rosalia next to Elise. Mary watched them with deep interest, she'd spent the week getting to know the families, not very much liking Portugal's King and Queen, but their daughters were young, so much time to swap and change, turn into anyone they wanted too. She couldn't help but feel that the Italian princess, Rosalia was shy and timid, scared of the people around her. Isabella was like her parents in many ways, expects much more attention, always throwing tantrums to get her way. But Mary kept focusing on Elise who was confident and had an attitude that was different to the rest of the girls, she seemed to have caught James' attention. Throughout the whole night James and Elise would muck around, four years old and they'd both become best friends.

"Who do you think he'll pick?" Mary turned around, whispering quietly in Francis' ear.

"I think he's much like me in many ways." Francis replied, not really giving an answer. "I fell in love with a Queen who had such an annoying fiery temper, I sometimes couldn't stand it. But I loved that about her and well in the end, I married her."

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

"Swedens princess, Elise, reminds me of you in so many ways. She has a fiery temper and a quick attitude, I think he'll choose her."

"He seems to be closer to her than the other two." She agreed.

"Sweden is the better option, I'm glad he's made that friendship with her." He spoke, "I heard that Portugal is in major debt, I think they're trying to use us and France to get back on their feet."

"That would explain it, Catherine had me in her chambers today discussing it, I didn't quite understand." Mary replied. "I think it's time we take James to the other room and ask him who he's choosing anyway." Francis agreed, he and Mary took James outside and got their answer, James was excited, he didn't truly know what it meant, but he was happy and in turn made his mother happy. They went back inside, Francis ready to make a toast.

"After many months of organized letters and endless questions, Queen Mary and I have finally come to you with our answers. The Dauphin of France, our son James, has chosen his bride to be!" People cheered, claps echoed throughout the room. James sat beside his parents, enjoying the attention. "We thank Italy, Portugal and Sweden for coming, and helping us with this alliance. It has been a pleasure hosting you in the castle and we wish all of you safe travels back to your homes throughout the week." Francis stopped, "James has chosen, he will be wed, to the Princess of Sweden, Elise Vasa."

Noblemen cheered and congratulated the Royals. The remaining families shook hands with the Sweden King, Charlie, knowing all well that their daughters will not be wed to the France heir, Portugal rulers Maria and John were bitter in their response, but overall the news broke smoothly. The alliance means James won't inherit a country, but their is now going to be a marriage alliance between Sweden and France in the years to come. Mary was happy with the choice, and hoped her son would be too in the hopeful future.

* * *

The next day came, and was just as busy. Mary and Francis fare welled the Italian family later in the day, seeing them off as they left in the Italian horse and carriage. The Portuguese family set sail earlier in the morning, wanting to make it home before the end of next week. The families were gone, with only the Swedish King and his daughter left in the French castle. James and Elise played with one another in his nursery for as long as possible, whilst the King, Mary and Francis ate their afternoon tea in the Dining hall to discuss the potential alliance.

"My issue here, King Charlie is that Elise and James are still young," Mary was telling the royal as they spoke of the alliance, "You see, I think the matter of marriage doesn't need to be discussed until later on, for now it's just the alliance between our countries, and the fact our children are to be wed in the later future."

"I agree," He replied, "but your majesties I'd like to know for certain, written in writing that we have a deal that can't just be broken if a better suitor comes along for your son."

"That can be arranged, I'll have the papers drawn up within the day, and signed before you leave," Francis joined to the conversation, conversation and dealings being sorted through efficiently. "There is also another matter your highness we'd like to discuss," he added.

"Go on." King Charlie encouraged.

"Your people in Sweden, the majority of them are Catholics. You once agreed if our children were to be betrothed to one another that you'd convert from Protestantism to Catholicism in our name." Francis brought up, "Religion is an important part of mine and Marys reign, so the matter is, will you convert?"

"I don't break my promises King Francis." The man spoke, "I will convert and so will my family line."

"I do wonder," Mary interrupted, "Why a great country like Sweden would bow down to France, converting in our name. It just seems a little bit out of the ordinary. Your country is one of the greatest in Europe, strong, and wealthy, why can this alliance have the power to do what the Vatican have wanted since you took the Swedish crown?"

"It isn't a hidden fact that France has position of power at the moment. You rule France and Scotland, and are the rightful rulers for England and Ireland. With Sweden on your side, and other Catholic countries coming forward to align with you and the Vatican, there is no smarter choice. It is the time for France, and the Catholics." He justified.

"I'm sure Sweden could've survived without us." Mary added.

"You understand that war follows, and that you're now going to being targeted by the Protestant countries." Francis said.

"I know what I'm getting my country into." He ensured.

"Catholic Sweden, it's a new age." Francis shook the Kings hand.

"Your majesties, I will still need to take a member of your royal family with me when the Vatican converts me in your name." The King added on, it was nearly forgotten amongst all the arrangements. Mary and Francis shared a glance, unsure on how to comment. The pool of royal family members eligible for that task was quite small. Catherine was filled with experience but was known for offending the wrong people, it was too big of a risk to allow her to go. Francis' brothers all had full agendas, and so did Claude and her husband Leith. The only options were Mary and Francis, and Francis was not letting Mary risk herself in that type of danger.

"I'll talk with the Privy council." Francis answered, "I'll accompany you back to Sweden where i can address your people, and be present when you convert." The Swedish King nodded, and left to pack his things, it was sorted and his business was done.

"Francis you can't,"

"I have too." He interrupted, "Mary, this time of year everyone has things to do, you need to stay and be regent, I'm not letting you go and risk being killed by Elizabeth, or the rebelling Protestants in Sweden."

"And you? As King can risk it but I can't?"

"You know very well, you'd be risking a lot more than I would be." He said.

"Francis." Mary pleaded.

"Please Mary, this is for the best of France and for our Family."

"Just be safe, and come home to me." She gave in, he had been at war, and traveled many distances and come home safe, she knew he's be okay this time, and she hadn't the right to get in the way. But she would still worry, like any loving wife would.

* * *

The next morning, Francis woke with servants taking out trunks of clothing to the Kings carriage. He was leaving with the Swedish King and his daughters within the hour. Mary had their two children brought to their chambers to say goodbye to Francis, he'd be gone for a month or two, and Anne and James were too young to understand. He kissed them goodbye and walked out to the courtyard with Mary by his side.

"The people won't be understanding towards you there." Mary spoke, "Please be careful."

"I promise I'll stay safe." He assured her, knowing full well his safety was not something he could control.

"I love you." She said softly, moving in closer. He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. They kissed for a lingering moment before he said his goodbyes. Traveling was not a safe bet to make, but it was necessary. Francis got inside the carriage, and waved as the horses pulled him out of the castle grounds, and out of sight.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"Your Grace, Lord Narcisse." The page boy introduced the man.

Mary pulled herself from the letter she was writing, "What do I owe this pleasure, Narcisse?"

"I have disturbing news your majesty." He regretted mentioning. Mary's attention focused on the man, her feeling of doubt surfacing. "The Swedish ship was attacked, and King Francis is nowhere to be found near the wreckage." He paused, "I'm sorry."

Her heart stopped.

Is he alive?

 _To be Continued._

* * *

 **AN:** BADABOOOM, Where's Francis? What could have happened? So many questions, and so many answers to come in the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be updated within the next few days, I hope you enjoyed.

Princess Elise was the winner, thank you for the reviews, and suggestions.

Also I'd like to establish again this is not historically accurate, and I've realied it's not even close. Sorryyyyyy

thanks again to the readers, - bp xx


	28. Chapter 28

Her heart stopped

Every possible scenario ran threw her mind, he had to be okay. "What else have you heard?" Mary stood, not allowing any time to be wasted in the search.

"The Privy council are meeting in the throne room, it'll be explained there." Narcisse told her. Mary rushed with the man and made it to to the throne room as quickly as she could. She walked in and saw Noblemen waiting for her arrival, all looking expectantly at her for answers.

"I need to know everything about the situation." She ordered, "Who planned the attack, what caused the damage and where," she paused to catch her breath, "My husband, the King, is!" her voice was raised and powerful. She didn't need any information to start the panic, other than the fact that he was gone, and he was missing. As she sat on her throne, she looked down at the group of men.

"Your majesty, if I may," One man came forward, "Pirates, rebel men who were sailing in our ports shot the Swedish ship causing it to sink, we believe it was due to the recent alliance. The Swedish King and his daughter made it out unharmed, so did some of the councilmen," He continued, "Others washed up on the nearby Belgium shore, but some weren't so lucky. Our King hasn't shown up, dead or alive."

"We will send out search parties, contact the Belgium authorities. I want any news reported to me immediately on the whereabouts of his majesty." Mary stood, feeling the fear and adrenaline build up inside her.

"We've sent out riders to the French border, and already had Belgium check for survivors. But we haven't heard back."

"Send more, until we get a response!" She shouted to the men. "We will stop at nothing to find him."

"Of course." The men bowed, parting their ways, rushing off to do as she ordered. Mary paced continuously in the throne room, not wanting to think about Francis and where he could be. It felt like time had stopped momentarily, with people hurrying around her in chaos. She knew standing there was a bad idea, it wasn't a good choice politically to allow her people to see her weak and vulnerable. But not knowing where he was, or if he was okay had stricken a new type of fear inside of her. Tears slowly started to fall when she started her exit. She left with no destination in mind, wanting somewhere else to go then around people who wouldn't understand what she was feeling. Her office was the best option at that moment, she needed to take action, write letters, and see if she could find the men who sunk the ship. It would take a day or two to get responses but the more efficient she is, the earlier she'll find him.

* * *

The news had broke around the castle by the next morning. Mary had spent the night with her children, neither of them aware of the situation. When Jane finally took them away, Mary cried into the night, not getting any sleep. She felt off, not wanting to face the world. If he was gone, it meant James was king. He was too young to understand what that meant, and it was too early in his life for him to worry about that. Mary was Queen at 6 days old, she'd known no other way of life but being a monarch and she didn't wish for that on her son.

She stopped herself.

There was still a very high chance Francis was just missing, and was still alive. She needed to keep her hopes up, she was still the Queen after all, and that's what she needed to be. She got dressed, covered her red and puffy face, before meeting with Narcisse in her office. He was already sitting when she entered, head lowered, ready to discuss the matter.

"Mary." He started, his voice was calmed.

"Narcisse, please tell me you have good news for me." She shook her head, afraid of his response.

"Our riders, they just got back to us." He went on, "there is no sign of the King on the France shore, or in Belgium. They've had nearby farms and villages searched, but no Francis."

"He has to be somewhere." Mary argued, "We can't assume the worst."

"That isn't wise. The ship crashed days ago, we'd only first found out yesterday. The likely hood of finding him alive is not high, for all we know his body could be at the bottom of the ocean." Narcisse pointed out, "Don't have false hope."

"No." She denied the possible truth, "No, he's not dead, he's alive, no."

"Mary, I'm sorry."

"NO! Francis is alive!" She cried, tears falling freely. Narcisse stepped closer, attempting to comfort her. "STOP!" She pushed him away, not keeping herself together. She was a mess, not able to grasp the possibility of losing him.

"Sit down, it'll be okay." He tried soothing.

"How is it going to be okay? How!" She yelled, "You just told me he's dead, without a doubt dead! It has been a few days, and you're giving up?!" She slowly walked backwards, crying. "I can't lose him, I can't." her voice lowered, feelings of disbelief sweeping over her. She fell to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I'll get you someone to help, one of your ladies to keep you company." He said, not knowing how to handle the situation. He left the queen who was frozen on the floor. Not knowing if Francis was okay was scary, and she would be lying if she said that his potential death hadn't crossed her mind, but she was still in denial, and was not ready to face the possibility. She had been waiting a while since Narcisse had left and she wondered if he was actually planning on coming back. She continued crying, allowing herself to let go of her emotions. As she cradled herself, she watched Narcisse enter, bringing not one of her ladies but instead Catherine, who wasn't crying nor seemed to have even been affected by the news.

"I found her as I was heading to get Lady Greer, she insisted I bring her to you." Narcisse sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Mary, get off the ground, clean yourself up. You are the Queen for Gods sake, act like one!" She demanded.

"How can you stand there like that? Knowing full well what's happened."

"I know it'll be hard, but you have a country, one Francis left for you to look after when he left." Catherine knelt to her eye level. "You are too close to this personally, stop acting like a child and face the real world."

"He is my husband!" Mary shouted, immediately standing. Catherine moved along with her as she walked to the desk. "You are his mother! I thought at least you'd understand!"

"And what type of mother are you being? James and Anne are in the nursery right now, whilst you're here doing what? Grieving?" Catherine yelled back, "They need you, and so does France!"

"I don't care about France! All it's done for me and my family is cause heartache and problems! Ever since I came here, I've been treated like an outsider, someone who doesn't belong!-"

"And now you're proving it to them! By not standing by the people when they need you most!" Catherine interrupted, not letting her speak. "You are responsible for your actions, you are in charge of this country and look at you, you're a mess!"

"How dare you!" Mary fired back, distraught. "Get out, get out, get OUT!" She screamed, louder than necessary, she was sobbing uncontrollably as she pushed everything on her desk to the ground. Papers flew through the room, candle sticks snapping on impact. The room was a mess, just like her.

Mary fell to the ground, not in control of her emotions. Catherine sat with her, holding her as she cried. The older woman was pained by the news, seeing Mary this heartbroken caused a rip in her heart. She knew exactly how she felt, she'd been in the same position before, and it never got any easier. The two women sat together, sharing their grief in sobbing silence. Mary had exhausted herself, and knew that she needed to rest. Catherine helped her up and walked her to her chambers, promising to inform her on any news immediately. She helped the young Queen dress in her night wear before leaving her to sleep. Mary appreciated Catherine more than ever, lately, with everything that had been happening she saw her as a mother, a tough and intolerable mother, but a mother nonetheless.

* * *

Hours flew by, and when the noise filled her room and woke her up she was shocked when she saw Catherine hurrying in with Bash and Narcisse by her side. Self consciously she pulled the silk sheets up, covering her body from the men.

"Any news?" Mary asked, "Surely there's been something?"

"Francis is alive! He sent word to the castle by a farm boy from the North, he's okay." Catherine sighed with relief, "He's okay Mary." She couldn't reply for a moment, the news too good to be true. The day had been so stressful, and yet Mary finally felt her relief knowing that he was okay, her husband was alive.

The three of them stood waiting for her response, but she didn't have any words to describe how she felt. "Mary?" Bash spoke.

"He's okay." She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, "He's okay." She repeated. Catherine came closer, sitting at the end of the bed,

"We don't know when he'll be back, all we know is that he's been injured, and he's alive." Bash told her.

"How do you know?"

"He sent a letter informing us of his location. He also wrote about his injury, and that he was being cared for by the man who saved him." Narcisse added to the conversation, handing her the sealed letter.

"We need to send a carriage and a Physician to his destination." Mary informed them all, she wanted to jump into action, but couldn't get out of bed in the clothing she was in. "It's the only way to ensure him a safe and quick return." She added on.

"I'll send some men straight away, your Grace." Narcisse nodded, bowing his head before rushing out of the room.

"I want to accompany them." Mary explained, "I need to see him."

"You have to stay here, I don't think it's wise for you to see him injured." Catherine answered, "And you need to be Regent whilst he's gone. With all this chaos the people need a ruler, someone who is familiar."

"But Catherine," Mary started. Bash stood off in the corner looking out of place.

"You know I'm right." The older woman interrupted, "Now Sebastian get out, leave Mary with some privacy as she gets dressed."

"Of course." Bash stumbled, he hurried out of the room, likely to prepare with the men to get his brother. Catherine got another dress for her, and helped her tie the corset she'd been wearing earlier that morning. As she finished getting ready, her mother-in-law prepped her for the court she'd have to face, and the public statement she'd be expected to address when she was done.

"Now, no matter what, do not let them see you weak." Catherine paused, "I know he's okay but you were a mess this morning, that type of behavior will not be overlooked."

"I know how to act, I've been a Queen my whole life." Mary answered, the Queen mother shook her head, not convinced.

* * *

It was just shy of a week when the horses and men come into the castle grounds, after a long journey across the country. Mary was with Greer, discussing court matters, when she was made aware that the King had returned. The two women rushed out of the castle, into the courtyard where they could see men dismounting their horses. Mary scanned the area, in search for a familiar face. Francis stumbled his way out of the carriage and Mary gasped at the sight of him. She now understood why Catherine had locked the castle down, and kept his return silent. He didn't look like the powerful King he truly was, he looked sickly, and damaged. Bruises all over. His arm and shoulder were bandaged, blood stained and dirty. She grimaced, not wanting to imagine how much pain he was in.

Mary ran, she picked up as much of her skirts as possible and ran to him. His face filled with relief and happiness at the sight of her. She let tears fall freely, not caring who witnessed it because finally, he was home. She didn't rush they're embrace, Mary had no idea what had injured him and didn't want to risk him experiencing any more pain. But Francis forgot about his impaled arm, and the bruised head. He went through hell and back but was finally with her.

He kissed her. It was strong and meaningful, every ounce of strength he had left, all his emotions poured in that one kiss.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as they both pulled away.

"Stop." She shook her head, tears glistening in the sunlight, her smile bright. "You came back, that's all that matters."

"I love you Mary, more than words." He hugged her, with his uninjured arm. They stood together, embraced as one, before a tall man shadowed over them.

"Your majesties." He bowed, "Sorry to interrupt." The two parted. Francis shook his hand, seemingly familiar with the unknown man.

"Mary, this is Jacob." Francis introduced. "The man who saved me."

"It is a pleasure, Queen Mary." He bowed. She looked at him closely, tall and built. A rough tanned looking man, dressed in ragged clothing. It was the red, faded bandanna and thick dark hair that gave it a way, his true identity.

"You're a Pirate." She guessed immediately. A little taken aback.

"I don't like being judged and seen solely as my ambition." He spoke. His voice deep and hoarse. "But yes a Pirate I am, your Grace." He mocked.

"He saved my life Mary, I brought him here to reward him for his efforts." Her husband interjected.

"It was because of the Pirates that you fell to be in that situation in the first place Francis, they shot the ship down."

"I was not apart of that attack, they were for hire. Someone else had them attack that ship." Jacob explained, "I may be guilty of some crimes, but I am not of this."

"You are the reason France still has its King, and my children a father. I will forever be thankful." Mary nodded, "However, you are a Pirate. someone who takes and steals as he pleases, I can not trust you."

Jacob grinned, "Not many people do trust me, I'd find it unlikely if someone did." As he spoke, Mary heard Greer, calling from a distance.

"Mary?" Greer called, making her way through the crowds. As she passed a man and his wife she saw the pair accompanied with the Pirate. "There you are." She smiled, relieved, "Francis, it's nice to see you back." She added.

"Greer, this is Jacob, the man who saved Francis in the wreckage." Mary said, introducing the pair. "This is one of my Ladies, Greer." Greer stared at him for a moment, instantly struck, he was handsome, with broad shoulders and a masculine jaw. The attraction obvious between both him and her.

"It's so very nice to meet such beauty." He reached out, kissing her on the hand, "Lady Greer." He led her a few steps away, out of earshot.

"Jacob." Greer answered, she looked a little confused, "What's your station, a Count? a Duke?"

"A Pirate."

"Responsible for the Swedish ship sinking?" Greer questioned, shocked. "Oh."

"I was nearby, but not apart of the incident, I was close enough to save the King." He smiled, "Shall we go for a walk?"

"That isn't wise, I have to help Mary with some things, but thank you." Greer rejected his offer. "You are very kind."

"I only hope to see you again before I leave." He said before bowing and taking off. Mary and Francis stood nearby watching it all unfold, not close enough to hear the conversation.

"Greer, what happened?" Mary asked, hurrying closer.

"He seemed to have interest in me." Greer shook her head, "Why are the worst men always trying to court me?"

"You don't know him, he could surprise you." Francis added in.

"I've had my fair share of Pirates, they are selfish, cunning and cheats."

"A Pirate wouldn't have your best intentions in mind." Mary spoke, understanding of her friend.

"Not everyone is the same." Francis answered. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to get some rest, to see his children.

"Yes but a Pirate will always be the same, just like a King will always be a King." Greer sighed. They spoke for a few more minutes before the Physician gave Francis the all clear, and allowed him to go too his Chambers with Mary for rest. James and Anne were brought inside, Mary having to hold the young daughter for him. He couldn't use his left arm, the wood plank from the wreckage had stabbed through him, and it would take some time to heal. He wanted to hold his daughter, and play with James, but the pain was indescribable and was left only able to cuddle his four-year-old son. He was truly happy though, seeing his family again, side by side. Things could've ended differently, and his son could have been the crowned prince, but God was on their side, their second chance was still in check, and Mary and Francis had great plans to expand their line, and their rule in the years to come.

They had a future, one with every chance of happiness and passion, love and forgiveness, a life to live together.

* * *

 **AN:** I am on a roll. I hope the next chapter will be up within the same time, but my sister has gone home, and with her my motivation and proof editor.

I know for a long time people have wanted a little Greer character development, or a suitor for her. I was going to bring in Martin de Lambert (Roses father) but decided otherwise. I am going to make her an OC, someone I promise will be just as good considering he'd literally be the same type of person, but please suggestions would be great ASAP. I also wanted to clarify that Greer hasn't had a child, she was never pregnant and is still sort of married to Castleroy. Everything will be sorted and make sense eventually, well at least I hope it will.

Also, I was never going to kill Francis, I just wanted Mary to have a little heartbreak and come down from that peak she was at from the last chapter. They still suffer, and Mary and Francis are no exceptions, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. And it is an important part of another plot twist later on.

I probably still will spend the next ten chapters claiming I'm going to finish the story but I love writing these chapters, and I don't want it to end yet. So I'll do it, until I don't get anything out of writing them.

Thank you everyone for reading, and sticking with my horrible time management, I am so sorry, but I am improving.

Hope you enjoyed

Love, bp x


	29. Chapter 29

The morning came with the young Queen awake and alert earlier than usual. She drew the large curtains wide open on both ends of the room waking her husband in the process. He smiled at the sight of her, seeing her was all the medicine he needed. Of course she'd argue him on that, she'd say that the only way he could get better was with rest and herbal brewed tea, she was right, but he needed her by his side as well. Watching her just poke the fire, and keep the room warm for them both was comforting in itself, and he wished that she could stay with him all day, uninterrupted. But every dream has it's end, and Mary was expected to be Queen just like any normal day. Francis would rest for the week, as his wife would continue as Regent.

"You are so beautiful." He greeted, as she realized he'd awoken. His words instantly making her heart beat faster.

"And you are so tired," Mary told him, "If the physician found out you aren't sleeping, we'd both be in trouble."

"If I sleep, I miss seeing you." Francis justified, "And I can't have that."

"You are injured Francis, this isn't a game." She said, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I know." He nodded, "I just can't believe I nearly left you, nearly as a widow, the Queen Mother."

"You didn't leave, you're alive, and healing." She smiled, cupping his pale face in her hands. "That is why you must rest," Mary stood and walked towards the window, looking out into the gardens. "So you can get better and be King."

"Do you have to leave?" He sighed. She turned her focus to him, looking sympathetic.

"I have to assure the Nobles you are well enough to rule, and discuss some matters with members of the Privy council," She explained. Mary walked over to the bed, picking up the last of her dress, "But I'll send for James, and Anne, I think they'd both benefit from seeing you."

"That would be lovely, nothing can heal a man quite like his children."

"I won't send for them if you don't promise to rest." Mary informed him, sternly. "France may need her King, but I just want my husband."

Francis watched her dress, smiling. "You are such beauty." He restated, as she tied her bodice. "The people are wrong with most things but not that."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"One hears things." He said, "Every man in France thinks you're a bewitching beauty."

"Is that so?" Mary chuckled slightly, "Few man have even seen me in person, I doubt they all see me like you do."

"You're right, no one in Europe sees you the way I do, I see this head strong, stubborn woman, and a powerful loving mother, the Queen of two nations." He expressed. He pulled the fur blanket, and sheets off his body, attempting to get ready for the day. "No one on this Earth has the pleasure of loving you the way I do."

"What are you doing?" Mary questioned, she rushed over and helped him back on the bed. "You are in too much pain Francis, stop pushing yourself."

The young King gave in and layed down, as his wife covered his body with the blankets on their shared bed, "Keep me informed on all your business today." He spoke, "I don't usually like having nothing to do." His weak body, clearly disappointed with his current situation.

"Of course," Mary agreed, "I'll have lunch sent to you after my affairs are sorted, then I'll come and see you and the children."

"I look forward to it." He smiled, she leant in, kissing him softly on the forehead, before leaving and going about her day.

* * *

It was odd how in one day the castle could go from a mad panic, to the natural calm it was today. Noblewomen gossiping in the corners, the men laughing and bragging about their lands and riches. It was like the previous week hadn't happened, and the day was just like any other. Of course, it never was the same for Mary, she faced new horrors, and new problems every day, and besides the constant threat England has on her throne and crown, nothing ever repeated itself. So as she walked into the throne room, and towards the Privy council, she wasn't rehearsed and was always expecting another burden, and like everyday, she was not surprised when she realizes she is right.

"Your Majesty." The men bowed. "We called for this meeting to discuss the King."

"The King is alive and on the mend. I don't see what there is to discuss." She spoke, taking a seat at her throne.

"We mean to discuss Sweden." One man explained. She recognized him as a Duke, one she hadn't taken much notice of before. "The fact that due to the events which have led us to this moment, his Majesty never made it to Sweden, in turn that has delayed the conversion of King Charlie and his royal bloodline."

"I don't see the urgency, Sweden is strong enough to withstand a war, Francis will recover, then they can convert to our faith." Mary shook her head, not understanding the importance. "My son is not of age to wed, the agreed date has not been set, it is not of dire importance to have Sweden in our hands yet, not for a few more years."

"France needs the alliance with Sweden, slowly we are creating an empire and the longer it takes, the weaker we look."

"The only members of the royal family that can leave France are her King and Queen, and with him injured only I can take his place. This simply is not the right time for travel."

"But my Queen, I argue that it is." Another spoke, "France is strong, and powerful, what better time to grasp the other nations."

"Are you suggesting we go to war?" Mary stood, furious. Everyone in the room stopped their conversations, intrigued as to what was happening amongst the men and the Queen. "For the possibility of power, you would have me send out men, innocent men onto a battlefield. And for what? Another country, another strength, at what price? The blood of innocents? We as rulers cannot go to war, unless we have the stability and a promising outcome. And right now the only outcome we'd have, is blood and death. So we will go to Sweden, when the time is right, when God himself wants us too." She announced, everyone clapping as she sat back down, fuming. The man backed away, no longer having the courage to argue his point.

* * *

By the time Mary had finished her dealings with the Privy council, she was exhausted, sitting at her throne with only her thoughts. Mary thought about how they ask for too much and expect even more. They believe as rich men, they have a power, something like a sword to hang over the crown. Other rulers bow to the nobles, scared to disrupt the normal ways of their life, but why be a Queen, or a King, if you aren't going to do right by the people. Why have such a grand celebration at a coronation, if royalty is just a facade for the richest and the most ambitious men. It was not a joke to her, it was her life, and it was her husbands as well. The men they sacrifice, the choices they make as leaders, will taint their rule for as long as they live. And others won't be bothered by this, because the blood is not always on their hands.

Mary shook her head, knowing that the longer she sat on her throne the more likely she'd fall asleep. The last few weeks had been busier than usual, and sleep wasn't easily come by with a new daughter, and with all of the festivities that had been happening of the late. She stood up, looking for some company within the throne room. Everyone now had families and lives to busy themselves with. She glanced around, before locking eyes with Greer, she was reading peacefully, a welcoming sight. Mary smiled at her, walking down the steps to the cushioned seat the young lady was sitting at.

"Greer." Mary said, taking a seat next to her, looking forward to some other company then her thoughts.

"Mary, I was about to come over to you, ask you about Francis." She replied. Her book was now closed, placed beside her.

"He's doing well I believe," Mary told her, "He's encouraged to rest, but like the man he is, he refuses to take a break."

"At least he's home, safe and with you." The blonde smiled, "But unfortunately, that was not all I was coming to talk to you about."

"Oh," She said, "What is it?"

"Aloysious has been released from his prison, you might have already known." Greer spoke softly, ready to ask for something. "I can't be married to him anymore, the unnerving feeling I get when I speak of him, the trouble he brings, I just can't."

"You're asking for an annulment?" the young Queen answered.

"I know it goes against the Church and our faith, he was the reason you were,-" She hesitated for a moment.

"-Raped." the word spoken harshly, "I don't blame you Greer, or your husband."

"I understand if I'm asking too much of you and Francis."

"Of course not." Mary assured, "I can talk to Francis, and I'm sure he'll agree."

"Thank you Mary, you are too kind." Greer responded, a weight off her shoulders. The two of them spoke happily and freely, something both of them appreciated, no politics, no family to worry over, just general conversation.

As they spoke, a mans voice interrupted, both of them looking up to see the familiar Pirate, "Majesty, Lady Greer." Jacob bowed, "Pleasure seeing you both here."

"Jacob, has your reward not been delivered?" Mary asked, curious as to why he was there.

"The gold came through, yes." He nodded. "But I am here for your Lady. Greer may I?" He held his hand out with Greer taking it within an instant.

"Thank you for agreeing with the annulment Mary." She hesitantly stated. Standing now beside the tanned, ragged man.

Mary realized what this meant, "You two are courting one another."

"No!" Greer quickly replied, "I mean, we spent the night talking but that's all, I'd like to get to know him more before anything serious happens."

"Do you not remember what happened last time you were with a Pirate?" Mary questioned, carefully not wanting to let out her secret.* "I only have your best interests at heart."

"Thank you for worrying about me Mary, but it isn't necessary. I can look after myself." The blonde smiled sincerely. "I'll see you later." She said, before the pair walked off, out of sight from the Queen.

* * *

After being introduced too a Noble woman that was very interested in her lands, and having a lengthy conversation about the young Queens Chateau in Anet, she finally had the pleasure of going back to her family, where she could rest, and eat. As she neared the door she sent one of the guards to call for their lunch. He left off in a hurry, leaving one guard at the door, she walked past him and into her chambers, greeted by the sight of her sickly husband smiling at James and Anne. Her son was jumping on and off the ottoman chair at the end of their King sized bed, and their one and a half month daughter sleeping soundlessly in her husbands uninjured arm.

"Mama!" James called happily, noticing her arrival, gaining the attention of his father and waking his sister. Anne's cries filled up the room.

"Here." Mary hurried over, taking her from her husband. She cradled the young girl, soothing her until eventually the noise quietened.

"You are so good with her." Francis commented, by now James had made his way onto the bed, sitting beside the cradling mother.

"You are too." Mary replied. "I've sent for lunch." She added as an after thought. "And how are you feeling? You've been resting I hope."

"As much as my body could endure." He replied, "How did the discussion go with the Privy council?" He asked, seemingly curious.

"It wasn't much of a discussion, more like me bellowing my thought on the subject." She stated. Carefully she sat back, resting her head against the backboard.

"And?" He asked further.

"They were suggesting, because you didn't make it, that I hurry and go to Sweden so we can have another country in our grasp, and when that didn't work they were suggesting we go to war."

"War with who? Sweden and France are on the edge of a marriage alliance, and England has too much strength." The man sat up, eager for more information. James, bored of his parents talk, feeling as if he was left out begun to distract himself with the ottoman again.

"The Privy council are power hungry, they don't care what war would cost France, or the lives that could be lost in the duration of it." Mary puffed, "It's been this way forever, taking advantage of the King and Queen, they are selfish and they are cruel to everyone around them." She couldn't help but let out a little of her frustration.

"As long as we don't bow to their needs they are helpless without our full support." he responded, "And we won't bow, not ever, war is not what this country needs."

"If only there was a way they could see that." Mary sighed. "And then there's Greer!" She cried, "I can't give in to that either, surely not." The woman placed the now sleeping Anne back in her fathers arm.

"Greer? What does she have to do with any of this?" He asked, cautiously holding his infant child. Mary walked towards her vanity, taking a seat in front of the mirror as she spoke.

"She asked for an annulment with Castleroy after my meeting in the throne room."

"In that case we can support her, I have no issue with it. Do you?" He questioned.

"I don't have a problem with it, well at least not at first, he causes more trouble than he's worth and I want to help free her from that." Mary told him, "And she needs her own life, I do want her too have one. But-"

Francis stopped her, "Why the worry then, she's one of your dearest friends, and you have the power to try and break her free from him."

"I'm not hesitant for the annulment, I will support her. But I'm worried what that'll mean for her future." Mary confessed, "If she's just going to go and wed another, she should at least take her time and not jump into something that'll lead her right back to where she is now, the Vatican will not grant another annulment after this."

"Perhaps you should let Greer decide what's best for her, not her Queen who may or may not know what she wants in her life." He smirked, receiving a displeased look from his wife in return. He stared at her as she lightly brushed her lengthy brunette hair, he couldn't help but admire her for everything that she was, the way she worried over her friends, keeping their best interests in mind every time.

"I just don't want her to be hurt."

"What do you know that I don't?" He asked curiously. James ran over to his mother, now bored of the ottoman. She picked him up and carried him over to Francis, where he could rest on his mothers pillow, and hopefully, peacefully fall asleep.

She returned to the vanity. "Your friend, Jacob. He and Greer have found company in one another."

"You are worried about his reputation as a Pirate." He realized, nodding as the facts fell into place. "Greer is fine Mary, let her be."

"She is just going to repeat the same mistakes she's made once before." Mary sighed, slowly applying powder to her cheeks, with small brush strokes, "Obviously I see the attraction, but that's all it is, he's handsome and charming." She stopped and turned to face him.

"Is that so?" Francis grinned, "Handsome and charming?"

"He is _also_ a Pirate, cunning and manipulative." She added on, ignoring his comment jokingly, "I don't trust him Francis, not at all."

"Have faith in your friend Mary, maybe Jacob could surprise you."

"I know you are right, but unfortunately you don't know about Greers past, that is why I worry." She informed him. Mary placed the brush down, walking over to the bed.

"What could have possibly happened in her past that has you so worked up on protecting her?" he asked, his wife joining the rest of her family on the bed.

"I can't say." She begun, before giving in, "You can not judge her for the choices she's made Francis, Lola once tried going through with the same procedure," She waited for his nod, "Greer was with child a few years back. She had it aborted before it progressed any further." The woman blurted the answer out, feeling as if she'd betrayed her friend. Before Francis could reply, the servant entered with their tray of food. "Thank you, you may leave us." The servant nodded, placing the tray on the table of draws.

Francis spoke when the door was closed shut, "Did Lola try to rid herself of that night, that mistake when she realized?" He responded, not thinking of Greer in that moment, "And I wasn't going to be informed?"

"It was a long while ago Francis, you couldn't have blamed her for it." Mary explained, standing up and bringing over their food, "But I stopped Lola before it was too late, Greer went through with it without telling anyone."

"She's lucky to be alive." He shook his head in disbelief, "When did you find out?"

"She confided in me when she was keeping me company in the infirmary. After Anne was born." Mary reclaimed her seat next to James who was finally asleep.

"I wonder if she's told Kenna and Lola." He said aloud.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you if she had or not. I'm not going to bring the subject up, it's Greer who should tell them." She lay on her side, staring at Francis.

"Your Ladies are strong, they've been through plenty of hardships over their years in France, I think Greer has made a mistake, and will learn from it, and I do have faith in Jacob, he isn't like most Pirates."

"He has to prove me wrong then."

The pair spoke for a long while, interrupted multiple times by their children. They gave in after a while, giving their son and daughter the attention they were seeking, Mary started tickling her son just to hear his soft laugh, and Francis, continued to cradle his daughter, whispering soothing poems to her as she fell asleep. It was moments like these Mary enjoyed the most, when her life wasn't being controlled by the Vatican and the Nobles, when her only concern was for her husband and her children. She didn't wish for a normal life, a simpler one. But she cherished the simplicity of spending the afternoon with the company of her loved ones.

Mary knew that as the Regent in Francis' absence that perhaps she should have been with the Privy council that afternoon, or dealt with some of the dealings with ambassadors she had been pressured to do, but the rarity of that lunch was not so easily come by and nothing in the world was more important. They sat together for the rest of the day, playing with the children and talking about anything and everything until the sun had finally set and the servants came in to poke at the fire. James and Anne were taken back to their nurseries and Francis and Mary had time to rest, ensuring that her husband would finally sleep and allow his injuries to heal the right way, with time.

* * *

 **AN:** *Forgotten fact from earlier in the chapter, Greer explains to Mary that Martin got her pregnant and she had it aborted, this part of the story is in chapter 24, sorry for any confusion.

Also the next update won't be soon, it may but I'm beginning to go back and edit the whole story, so I'll try to get the next chapter done soon but considering I've done this much I'm still impressed with myself.

Thank you again for reading, it's very much appreciated -bp xox


End file.
